Return to McKinley
by KH Stories
Summary: Kurt recalls his senior year of high school
1. Prologue

_I am not affiliated with Glee in any sense- I wish I was, but I am not. No copywrite infringement intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Return to McKinley<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I'm frightened<em>

_I know my way around here_

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here..._

_Yes, a world to rediscover_

_But I 'm not in any hurry_

_And I need a moment_

Kurt took in a breath. 10 years ago he had roamed these halls aimlessly, and here he was. He could feel the gentle breeze of passing ghosts of his high school years.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways_

_The atmosphere as thrilling here as always_

_Feel the early morning madness_

_Feel the magic in the making_

_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

He waved at Brit and Santana as they chatted by their lockers as usual- Brittany looking even more absent than normal. They returned a kind smile. He continued walking.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you_

_I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you_

Kurt could feel a tear fall down his cheek. He could see Karofsky come down the hall and could feel a shutter go down his Broadway spine. But he shook it off and turned to his locker. He could feel himself become younger with each number he dialed in.

_Missed the fairy tale adventure_

_In this ever spinning playground_

_We were young together_

The locker clicked open and inside, Blaine smiled at him. Underneath the perfect image, COURAGE was spelled out in cut magazine letters.

_I'm coming out of make-up_

_The lights already burning_

_Not long until the cameras will start turning..._

_And the early morning madness_

_And the magic in the making_

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye…_

But all the familiar faces just disappeared, and he was alone in the hallway again.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye…_

_We taught the world new ways to_

_Dream._

Kurt closed and he felt as if he was falling back in time to the return of his high school years. He held his head in his hands, trying to rid himself of that queasy-dizzy feeling. It slowed, but with his head up, the halls were full. Brit and Santana spoke excitedly down the hall. Rachel had her "rising star" gumption in her step again, and Finn looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Kurt stared out among the crowded halls. Finn looked over and smiled at Kurt, which Kurt returned.

I've come home at last.


	2. Chapter 1

Return To McKinley

Gotta Get Back to McKinley

* * *

><p>Kurt closed his locker and shuttered as he saw Karofsky turning the corner. They might be okay now, but Kurt still couldn't erase that horrible feeling that he felt every time he passed. He carried his books to his English class, when he suddenly found himself with a face full of dirty locker. He crashed onto the floor to find himself looking up at the only other person who, at least to his knowledge, who was gay at this school. Befuddled, Kurt tried to stand up, but he pushed Kurt right back to the ground again.<p>

"Why don't you ever stay in your place, Hummel?" He spat at Kurt.

"I-I don't understand. I thought we were okay now. I-"

"We were. Until some of the other guys met up with me in the locker room last Friday."

* * *

><p>"Karofsky." Azimio called for his attention, flagged by the rest of the football team (excluding the members that were also in Glee club).<p>

"Hey, Azi." Azimio gave him a slight shove in the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He gave him another tap on the shoulder. Karofsky tapped him right back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you shitting me! You've gone months without touching a single kid, and you aren't even dating that bitch anymore!"

"Listen, guys. Don't you see what kind of damage we did? Santana was right… though she went a little overboard… We are at the top right now, guys. Anything we do affects the rest of the school. If we decide we aren't picking on people anymore, neither will anyone else-"

"I know this is hard to get through that thick skull of yours, but the only way we will remain where we are is if we remind everyone else of their place, you very well know that."

"If this is about those damn puck heads again-"

"I don't give a shit about them! It's time you buck up, or you'll end up the kid who gets dumped into the trashcan every morning." Azimio lunged to startle him and chuckled as Karofsky shrunk back.

* * *

><p>"So you're just gonna start this again, Karofsky? After all that you've put yourself through, and most importantly, me through? Really?" Kurt looked at him with disbelief, shocked at what he was hearing. He wasn't ready for this… he knew very well what Karofsky was capable of.<p>

"Unfortunately for you, Hummel, I am."

"I know you're confused right now, Karofsky, but you can't-"

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Hummel! I am king of this school, and you, you with your insane outfits and shit, you aren't even on the ladder!" Karosky interrupted. At this point, with Karosky's horrible temper problem, Kurt was terrified.

Azimio turned the corner flagged with two other guys. Karofsky pulled Kurt up by his very fashionable collar, and slammed him up against the lockers.

"Better stay out of my face, Hummel. Don't wanna see your pretty designer ass covered in slushy." Karofsky slammed Kurt against the locker once more and before releasing him, joining up with the rest of the team. Kurt crumpled to the floor and figited with his collar.

Azimio gave him a small nod and said,

"Welcome back." Karofsky looked back at Kurt with little remorse, but he didn't catch his glance. Kurt stared off blankly, eyebrows furrowed and tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't do this again. He shook it off and walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Class was just as boring as usual. That's another thing he liked about Dalton. The classes might have been hard, but at least he was challenged. He missed Blaine. His boyfriend had gone on vacation with his parents for a week, and Kurt felt really alone. With a sigh, Kurt shook Blaine from his mind and headed off to Glee Club. As he approached the door, relief filled his troubled heart and he strode in as confident as ever. Finn, gave him a brotherly clap on the shoulder as he passed to his seat.<p>

Mr. Shue strolled in just in time for class and everyone sat down. Mr. Shue set down his briefcase and uncapped his white board marker.

"Secrets." He spoke with a smile. His handwriting slapped the board unfashionably and he returned the marker to its original place.

"I want you guys to really branch out and discover what a 'secret' really means, and perform it to us at the end of the week." Everyone chatted excitedly, and the bell rang. Kurt got up and began brainstorming what to perform for this week's project. Distracted when racking through his brain trying to find the perfect Broadway song, he didn't notice Karofsky coming down the hall. Kurt reached his locker and dialed in the numbers. It clicked and as he pulled the door open, Karofsky slammed it shut onto Kurt's hand. A large cut dashed across his lotioned hand and he quivered slightly. Karofsky took no notice to his whimper or his hand. At this time the bell rang, and everyone dispersed into his or her classrooms, leaving the hall completely empty.

"Stay out of my way, Hummel."

"But I didn't-" Kurt was interrupted by Karofsky's fist pounding hard against a neighboring locker.

"You heard what I said! Now, beat it!" But Kurt stood firm.

"No. Not again, Karofsky." Karofsky grabbed him by his collar and flung him across the hallway into the other lockers.

"What is your deal? You NEED to get a grip on your anger issues!" Kurt yelled, ripping his fist off his shirt.

"Don't push me, Hummel! You know what happens to those who push me?"

"You kiss them?" Karofsky gave him a hard smack in the jaw, and Kurt's lip began to bleed. Karofsky picked him up by his collar.

"You know if you push me, I'm gonna push you right back."

"I believe I learned that lesson last year."

"I mean it, Hummel!" Karofsky's anger had clearly got the best of him. He let go of his collar and pushed him to the floor. He strode off to class and Kurt began to cry. He picked up his books, dusted off his Heather Simco jeans and walked to class, when suddenly he felt the blood dripping down his chin.

"Damn it." He cursed. He turned his original course to class toward the nurse's office.

"Name?" The nurse asked coldly.

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel, mam." She marked something down on her clipboard and examined his hand and chin.

"What happened?" She said with a bit more sympathy.

"I- I'm just clumsy." Kurt stammered. "I fell down the stairs when on my way to class." She nodded and turned over to her medicine cabinet. She pulled out a red jar, a box of band-aids, and a damp, medicated towelette.

She wiped his lip and chin where he'd been cut and his hand, which had been bleeding quite badly. He then took out a small band-aid and taped his lip and a large wrap around his hand. Then the nurse handed him a small red pill and a paper cup of water.

"Take this. It should help with the swelling and bruising." Then she handed him a small blue one.

"And this. This should help with the pain."

"Really, I'm not hurt, I-" She shoved the pill into his hand. She wrote up a slip and put it in his hand.

"Now get to class." Kurt nodded and thanked her and began down the hall. Looking down at his watch, Kurt didn't pay attention when he turned a corner and ran right into…

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled hugely and gave him a hug. Blaine pulled out and gave him a kiss, but pulled away when he felt the bandage on his lip.

"Kurt what-"

"I'm fine, don't worry." But that didn't reassure Blaine at all, especially when he saw Kurt's hand. Blaine pulled him outside and into the school's garden.

"Kurt, what's going on?"

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but…." Kurt smiled at him, but Blaine didn't smile back.

"I came here to get you out of class because I missed you this last week and wanted to see you." He smiled and Kurt blushed. But the smile on Blaine's face went away quickly and he grabbed Kurt firmly by the shoulders.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

"Nothing. Today I just-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. I'll be able to tell." He said with a small grin. Kurt melted under those kind hands of his and gave in.

"I… Well, Karofsky um..." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. Blaine wiped them away, raised his chin so Kurt met his eyes, and spoke:

"Kurt. What happened?" Kurt exhaled and told him everything that happened that day, and Karofsky's story about being threatened by the guys. Kurt could see anger enflame in his eyes until Kurt began to cry at the end when Karofsky punched him. Blaine hugged him close and Kurt cried harder.

"I won't let this happed to you again."

"Blaine, I'm not leaving. I have to show him I won't let him beat me this time."

"You aren't gonna leave. I am."

"What?"

"I'm going to transfer to McKinley so I can watch after you."

"Blaine, that's crazy. You could put yourself in danger and I won't let you-" Blaine chuckled, interrupting Kurt's rambling.

"Kurt, I love you." Kurt blushed so red it put the roses in the garden to shame. Blaine leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Kurt, I love you, but this is my decision and I've missed you a lot. I want to spend more time with you. And I can't let Karofsky hurt you again. You are everything to me, Kurt." Kurt blushed again and Blaine gave him a light kiss again.

"I won't let him hurt you. There's strength in numbers, you know." Blaine winked at him, and Kurt nodded. Blaine took his hand and lead him back inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Return to McKinley

_One Long Day... Totally Awesome!... But Long..._

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at McKinley, and Blaine dragged Kurt inside. Kurt blushed as Blaine gripped his hand. Blaine dragged Kurt towards the principal's office. Kurt saw their direction and jerked to a halt.<p>

"Oh no. We aren't going-"

"Yes we are. Kurt, we can't let Karofsky-"

"No, no, no. I'm not having that ignoramus get the best of me. I'll fight this on my own." Kurt stomped away in the other direction but Blaine went after him.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop!" Blaine whipped him around and lifted his chin so Kurt would look him in the eye.

"Kurt I can't let him get to you again. Though this is hard for you, do you know how much it—pains me to see you looking like this? It kills me, Kurt." Blaine's hands trembled and his smooth demeanor shattered.

"I love you, Kurt. I can't stand seeing you like this. Karofsky is out of control and you could get hurt again. It kills me to know you are here getting bullied and I can't do anything about it because I'm off at Dalton. If it suits you, we won't tell Principle Figgins about what happened today. But we do need to go talk to him about my enrollment." Blaine gave him a wink and he led Kurt off.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Principal Figgins waved them in.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine. Have a seat, will you? I must say prom was quite a treat last year. I have been meaning to talk to you, Kurt. I do admire you for what you did. Anyway, what brings you here?" Mr. Figgins spoke evenly.

"We actually came-"

"To talk about my enrollment." Blaine interrupted. Mr. Figgins looked at Blaine, intrigued.

"I've been worried since Prom last year that gay tolerance has not been changing at this school. Some recent comments have left Kurt a bit nervous, and I am worried about Kurt's safety. I want to be here to protect him." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand under the desk chairs. Mr. Figgins raised an eyebrow.

"Taunting? Kurt, who has been-"

"The comments were anonymous." Kurt interrupted Mr. Figgins.

"But there has been taunting?" Mr. Figgins repeated. There was a long pause, and with hesitation in his voice, Kurt replied:

"Yes." Mr. Figgins grew angry and stood, but Blaine stood too and gave him a look as if to say, _No._ Mr. Figgins took his seat again, and opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang. Mr. Figgins nodded at Blaine and looked over to Kurt.

"You be on your way. Blaine and I, here, will talk about his enrollment in McKinley." Kurt nodded and stood. Blaine gave him a pat on the shoulder, and Kurt left the office.

"Blaine… uh-"

"Anderson." Blaine completed. Mr. Figgins nodded.

"Right. Blaine." Mr. Figgins continued. "I really appreciate what you are trying to do for Kurt," Blaine nodded, and Mr. Figgins continued, "but, you could be putting yourself in danger as well. I can tell the kids what to do and not to do, but I cannot force them to obey it. I can suspend them, expel them, but if the staff, or myself do not witness it then nothing can be done. I highly suggest that if you want Kurt to be safer, he remove himself from this school. I really like Kurt, he's a marvelous addition to this school, but it's too dangerous for him!"

"I totally agree with you. Kurt, he is a great, great guy. I just talked to him about this recently, and he just refuses to leave. I believe he thinks if he leaves, then they've won! And I agree. He ran once, and he has a chance to really make a difference here, and I don't blame him for wanting to take advantage of him. I really admire him for that." Blaine blushed, but continued. "Which is why I have a plan."

Mr. Figgins raised an eyebrow, and beckoned him to continue.

"If you will, sir, enroll me in McKinley, I ask of you to put me into any class Finn or those other Glee Club guys aren't in. I will talk to them this way we can keep an eye on Kurt without Kurt suspecting too much… except Artie, 'cause, you know… wheel chair. I mea Artie's awesome, but if Artie gets hurt when standing up to Karofsky- or- or any of those other guys," Blaine corrected himself smoothly, "than it'd be all my fault." Blaine looked stressed.

"Right. So, if you give me a moment, I'll pull up their schedules…" After a minute or two, Mr. Figgins spoke again.

"Well, it seems Mr. Hummel only has two classes without any Glee Club guys, those are English and Math, and one only with Artie, and that's World Cultures." Mr. Figgins made a small reminder on a sticky note.

"Now we just have to look at your grades and sign some paperwork. I'll need a little meeting with the dean of your school and we'll be all set."

"My grades are on our school's website, let me show you…"

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the hall that began to flood with students on their way to their next class… and Karofsky was one of them. So nobody noticed when Karofsky flung the books out of Kurt's injured hand. The medicine clearly hadn't kicked in yet, and Kurt shrunk back in pain.<p>

"Oh. Did that hurt you? Poor girl." Karofsky laughed. Kurt turned to face him.

"I don't care what you call me, but you might because what ever I 'am', you are too." Though people turned to listen, nobody took notice to what Kurt had meant. But Karofsky did.

"Don't you dare, Hummel." Karofsky raised his fist, but Kurt took a hold of it, gave it a gentle pat, and placed it at Karofsky's side again.

"We both know you don't wanna do that Karofsky." Kurt smirked at him.

"You wanna push me, Hummel?" Karofsky slammed him into the lockers.

"You know I'll push you right back." Karofsky smirked at him.

"Go ahead, then. I told you once, and I'll tell you again. You can't punch the gay out of me, and I'm not gonna fight you, Karofsky. Because if you can't punch the gay out of me, neither can I of you." No one heard or took any notice to Kurt's comment, and Kurt had not meant for anyone to. But Karofsky did. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's collar and flung him down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"As for grades, check the Dalton website. Everything you need to know about me is on there. Here, I'll show you." Blaine came around the desk and plucked in Dalton's URL. When the site loaded, in the search bar, Blaine typed out his full name and pressed <em>enter <em>in the search bar. Then Blaine returned to his seat.

"Well I see grades won't be an issue for you." Blaine smiled and Mr. Figgins chuckled.

"As for an appointment with my dean, the best way to reach him is by phone, seeing he's very busy at Dalton, it's hard to be able to meet with him head-on at his office. He's barely ever in it." Blaine scribbled down a number on an empty sheet of paper.

"Perfect I'll speak with him immediately. Thank you for coming in." They both stood and shook hands.

"Please close the door on your way out. This office is quite soundproof when they are closed." He chuckled. "Though, in a public high school, quiet is hard to come by." They both laughed. Blaine thanked him again and went on his way. He headed toward the main entrance when he heard a bang.

"Kurt." A terrified gasp exited his lips. Blaine turned around and ran quickly in the direction Kurt headed in when he left. Down the hall, Kurt was pressed against the lockers. Blaine ran vigorously towards Kurt, throwing people aside who had crowded around Karofsky and Kurt. Karofsky tossed Kurt down the hall and his fragile head collided with a trashcan.

"Right where he belongs." Karofsky laughed. People gasped and whispered anxiously. But when Karofsky high-fived Azimio, no one moved in Kurt's direction. But Blaine hurried frantically towards Kurt. Blaine pushed Karofsky and Azimio aside to get to Kurt.

"Kurt. Kurt- are- are you okay? Kurt say something- wake up, Kurt! Wake up!" Blaine gave him taps on his naturally rosy cheeks, edging him to wake up.

"Someone get the nurse!" Blaine called. No one moved. Blaine turned directly to them and yelled forcefully.

"GO! Someone! HE NEEDS HELP!" Blaine cried frantically. Karofsky came in Blaine's direction.

"Worried about your little girlfriend, are you?" Karofsky laughed. Blaine felt his fist clench, and before second thought, Blaine's fist plunged into Karofsky's face as hard as Blaine could. Karofsky fell to the floor with a bloody, most likely broken nose. Azimio stepped forward to Blaine. Blaine gave him a little lunge and Azimio caved back a step. Blaine turned right back to Kurt.

"Someone better go get the nurse or you will end up like that 'big shot' bleeding in the corner!" Finn had just come out of class, and heard Blaine. Without even a glance at the situation, Finn ran to the nurse.

"Kurt, PLEASE wake UP!" Blaine began to cry. All he could think of was if Kurt was dead…

The nurse came tapping down the hall swiftly. Blaine had flung himself over Kurt's unmoving body with teary eyes, crying:

"Please wake up Kurt. I love you, Kurt, please wake up." The nurse attempted to pull Blaine off Kurt, but each time she tried he just held on harder.

"Remove yourself, young man! I need a thorough evaluation of his possible injuries if-"

"NO!"

"Get off! If you-"

"NO!" Finn stepped beside Blaine and knelt in front of his face that was wet and red.

"Blaine, please come off. I don't want to have to pull you off, but this is my stepbrother… he's my family and I can't let you get in the way of-"

"NO!" Blaine yelled as loud as he could. Fin reached around Blaine's waist and separated him from Kurt.

"NO- n-n- NO! Put me DOWN! KURT! WAKE U-U-UP!" Blaine said in between cries. Finn held him against the wall and Blaine didn't even look at him. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. But Finn spoke to him.

"Blaine. Please calm down he's gonna be all right!"

"Be careful with him! Don't hurt him- don't…" Blaine broke out into withering sobs and cries.

"COOL IT, MAN! I know you're scared, so calm down so we can go be with the nurse!" Blaine finally came to his senses and nodded. They walked over to her.

"Finn, be a dear and carry him to the infirmary while I go phone his parents. He's okay, but unconscious. He might have some trauma. Have him take the green pill in my desk drawer. Try to get him to wake up. Do whatever you can- it's important to check he doesn't have a concussion." Finn reached down to grab him when Blaine stepped in.

"Please. Let me." Finn stepped aside and Blaine picked up Kurt and began to the infirmary. Finn turned to the nurse.

"Can I hear what they have to say, too? He is my stepbrother." The nurse hesitated, and nodded. They went outside to the empty driveway.

"Get to class!" The nurse called over her shoulder and the crowd dispersed.

* * *

><p>Blaine laid down Kurt's fragile body down on the infirmary bed. Blaine was shaking. He ran right over to the nurse's desk and found the green pills. He picked one up, but didn't have the heart to shove it down Kurt's throat… and he couldn't mess up Kurt's perfect hair. Panicking, Blaine didn't know what to do. He felt a bit silly for not wanting to throw water at him, but it just didn't seem kind and Blaine just lunged down on him and kissed him. He curved his lips on Kurt's and held Kurt's head gently as if it were going to break. He sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and continued to curve his lips with Kurt's until… they starting curving back. Blaine didn't notice until Kurt put a hand on his cheek. Blaine pulled away and grabbed the hand as if clinging for dear life. He looked up at Kurt, whose eyelashes batted quickly, cheeks blushing.<p>

Blaine lunged forward and gave him a tight hug and began to tear up again.

"Kurt! You're- you're okay." Blaine stuttered. He coughed, embarrassed by all the fuss he had just caused, and pulled out of the hug.

"Yes, but- OW! What the hell is wrong with my head?" Kurt rubbed the back of his bruised head and Blaine chuckled nervously. He ran over to the nurse's desk and grabbed the green pill in hand.

"Take this." Blaine handed him the medication and a glass of water.

"Karofsky- he-"

"I remember now. It's coming back."

"I'm- I'm so sorry, Kurt. This is my fault- I- I should've been with you."

"This is NOT your fault, Blaine. And don't you worry about me, I'm fine. Have- you been crying?"

"You are not fine, you were passed out for, like, 10 minutes! Kurt… I don't know what I would've done if I had- if I had lot you." Blaine looked down at his feet, unable to even look at Kurt after the fool of himself he had made in the hallway.

"Blaine. I really am fine. You go back to Dalton. I'll be okay."

"Dalton? Are you nuts! I'm not leaving you here! You just got the crap kicked out of you! There's no way I'm leaving you here!" He laughed kindly, though seriously worried.

"Now, lay back down, okay? But you can't go to sleep in case you have a concussion." Kurt did as he was told and Blaine stroked the hair out of his face. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tightly. Blaine was as white as a ghost. Kurt kept looking at Blaine, but Blaine kept his eyes on the floor. He couldn't stop thinking of that moment in the hall when he truly believed Kurt had died.

Kurt gave his hand a tight squeeze to get his attention. Blaine looked over at his hand, and back up at Kurt's tired eyes. He suddenly grabbed Blaine with his unused hand and pulled him down to his face and kissed him. Blaine couldn't remove the thought of seeing Kurt getting thrown across the hallway out of his mind, but kissed him as if it were the last time he ever would. Blaine curved his lips in Kurt's gently. Kurt lifted his hands and wrapped them around the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face, bringing him closer and closer. Their lips interlocked and danced as if two puzzle pieces had connected, finally finishing the puzzle. Blaine moved his hand away from Kurt's face and onto his shoulder blade and down his back. Kurt felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach as Blaine spread his hand down to his waist and onto his extremely stylish, hand-stitched pockets on his jeans, and Kurt giggled slightly. Kurt unhooked his latched hand off Blaine's neck and down his spine; he clutched Blaine around his waist and forced him closer. They continued in a swerve of meshing lips and their chests pressed close together. Kurt ran his hands back up Blaine's spine and played with the hair on the back of his neck. Blaine found this very intriguing and pushed harder onto his lips, moving quicker in pace. Faster, they were both breathing swiftly. Blaine edged himself closer and closer to Kurt and he ran his hand down Kurt's leg and right above his knee. He lifted Kurt's leg off the infirmary bed and closer to him. Their hearts beating quickly, but silently, and hips grinding slightly, they matched pace evenly and sped up. Blaine ran his hand back up Kurt's jeans and he played with the belt-loop on the back of his pants. Blaine pressed harder onto Kurt's lips and moved his hand back up to Kurt's neck, where he pulled Kurt closer to him. He never wanted to let go. He just wanted to stay in this moment right here. When suddenly, he heard a turn of a doorknob. His eyes opened wide and he flung himself away from the infirmary bed and onto a small chair nearby.

Finn and the nurse walked in talking quietly about the aftermaths of the phone call. Kurt and Blaine attempted to slow down their breathing, and Blaine tried to fix an uneventful look on his face.

"So, as for Kurt he should be-" The nurse stopped as she noticed the two breathing quite abnormally.

"What's going on in here?" Finn raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but without a hint of anger.

"Oh- you- you just- startled me, that's all." Blaine shrugged. But Finn accepted the excuse and looked over to Kurt.

"I-I thought you were Karofsky. Yah…" Kurt said. Finn nodded and came closer to Kurt.

"You okay?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine. A bit tired though. Blaine has convinced me not to go back to sleep." Kurt chuckled and Blaine tried to force a stoic face, but failed miserably as a smile popped upon his face. They both laughed and Finn seemed to take no notice off it. He shrugged it off and turned to speak to the nurse. Kurt turned his head to face Blaine. Blaine gave him a saucy wink that made Kurt blush and moved closer to grab Kurt's hand, which he gratefully took.


	4. Chapter 3

Return to McKinley

_Goodbyes_

* * *

><p>Finn left for class, leaving Blaine, Kurt, and the nurse sitting there awkwardly. Suddenly the nurse raised her voice to speak,<p>

"I have to go to a meeting with the health and PE departments. Can I trust you two alone in here?" She raised an eyebrow. The two boys nodded, and she began out. She suddenly stopped right before the door closed, and poked her nose back in.

"That stepbrother of yours is as dumb as a doornail." She glanced at Blaine. "But this one's a keeper." The nurse concluded with a wink at Kurt and she shut the door. Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing and waited for the day to come to an end so Finn could drive them home… but of course the time the nurse was gone wasn't uneventful…

* * *

><p>The nurse had left; Kurt and Blaine were alone again. Kurt began to nod off, and Blaine moved his chair a bit closer to him. He nudged at Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned his head slightly to meet Blaine's eyes.<p>

"You cant go to sleep, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto his pillow. Blaine continued, "I know, but it's important. You could be seriously injured." Blaine said nervously and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt… while you were- unconscious…" Blaine started hesitantly. Kurt sat up a little. "Well, let's just say- seeing you in that condition made me a little… nervous." Kurt shifted his position a little, facing Blaine even more so, and looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I acted a little… ridiculous today and I'm afraid of how Karofsky and the other guys might… react to it." Blaine looked up at him, weary and worried for him.

"Blaine, what happened today?" Blaine tried to repeat the story, beginning with the terrifying sound he heard as he headed toward the exit of the school grounds. But before he even reached the point where he'd seen Kurt with Karofsky, Blaine broke down in tears. This really surprised Kurt to see Blaine react this way.

"No- I can't. I can't-" Blaine said in between sobs. Kurt took his hands and met his eyes.

"Courage, Blaine. You taught me that." Blaine tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.

"What made you so nervous, Blaine? Today, that was nothing. No big deal, really, Blaine." This only made Blaine cry more.

"I never understood how bad this school treated you. I knew it must've been horrible, but I- I never imagined _how_ bad. That guy- that ASSHOLE, Karofsky- he- he looked like he actually could've done it- killed you- like-like he said he would." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and looked down at his feet. "And I don't know what I- what I would do… without you." Kurt immediately looked up at Blaine. He slowly raised his head to meet Kurt's eyes. Kurt held on to Blaine's hands tightly. Blaine whispered, "Never let go," and Kurt nodded in response and grinned. Blaine leaned forward, as did Kurt, when suddenly the door flew open, and Finn entered the infirmary.

Finn pushed Blaine out of his grip with Kurt and kneeled at Kurt's bed.

"How ya feeling?" Finn asked. Blaine was a little offended by the rude interruption, but let it pass. Finn looked over at Blaine and asked,

"Do you mind if Kurt and I could talk a little bit?" Blaine nodded and left the infirmary, but waited anxiously outside its door when suddenly Karofsky and Azimio turned the corner.

"How's it going? Missing your girlfriend?" They chuckled. Blaine immediately lunged at them, unable to control his temper. He gave Azimio a good black eye, but Karofsky got away before Blaine could give him a good pop in the jaw.

"Take it easy, man! It was a freaking joke!"

"NO! IT WASN'T! Kurt- is- he's-" Words failed Blaine, so he changed subjects. "YOUR ASSHOLE OF A FRIEND COULD'VE KILLED HIM! What did Kurt do to you anyway?"

"Well it's more the fact he exists, you know what I mean?"

"Kurt is the kindest- sweetest guy you will ever come across! One day you'll regret your high school years, but Kurt won't because he's not afraid to be himself… because if your not, then you are you anyway?" Karofsky, who was hiding behind the corner at the end of the hall, began to cry.

"You know what you are? Other than an asshole? You are a bully. Maybe you never really thought of it until now, but look what you've done!" Blaine caught Azimio's frightened look at the infirmary door. Blaine hauled him up by his collar and threw him into the room. Kurt froze, unable to say anything to him. Azimio looked over him with uneasiness. Azimio glanced back at Blaine in the doorway, whose arms were crossed. Azimio looked back at Kurt.

"I'm- sorry, Kurt." Blaine smiled, and Azimio continued.

"You know- Blaine's a really good guy. When you were- hurt by Karofsky, you should've seen him! Blaine, I mean. He beat the crap out of Karofsky, and…" Blaine bit his lip.

"Blaine was real worried about you, man. It was kind of terrifying in a way. Him just lying over your body like you were- like you had- passed or something. He wouldn't move. They had to pull him off you!" Blaine was blushing furiously. Azimio shook his head, chuckling, and spoke again.

"Anyways, Kurt… Blaine has made me realize how badly we've treated you. Actually, your little relationship thing is kinda cute." Azimio could see he was not welcome, so he concluded his apology. "I'll see you around." Azimio turned and left, and everyone stood, open-mouthed at what he'd just said.

"Blaine. What did you say to him?" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Enough to knock something into him, obviously." He chuckled.

"All I know, is what ever just happened in that hallway-" Finn started, when suddenly Kurt jumped off the infirmary bed and kissed Blaine. Finn stood there awkwardly, and Kurt pulled away and hugged Blaine with tears coming down his cheeks,

"Will change my life forever." Kurt finished Finn's sentence. Just one person who had changed their mind will begin a big change in McKinley.

"I've been thinking, Kurt, I want to sing to you. This has really taken its toll on me, what happened to you… I want to show you. And thanks to Finn, I know exactly what song to sing." Blaine led him out of the infirmary and into the auditorium.

* * *

><p>The music began, and this one was the first Kurt didn't know.<p>

_I don't know how the stars hang_

_Or how there's night and then there's day_

_I don't know how you spoke into the black_

_And made it all obey_

Kurt had never heard Blaine sing a song like this before. It was beautiful. The beat picked up a little for the chorus. Kurt couldn't remember when he started crying.

_All I know is the bleeding in my heart_

_And the healing in your touch_

_All I know is that you gave everything_

_So let that be enough_

_'Cause it's all I know_

Blaine didn't dance as usual, but sang directly to Kurt, moving his arms and hands to describe what was going on in his heart rather than making it a big came down the steps and down the hall to where Kurt was sitting and belted out the bridge right at him. Kurt smiled broadly as tears poured out his eyes. Blaine was crying too.

_I can't explain your mystery_

_But I know the answer_

_Oh! Yah..._

Blaine gestured for Kurt's hand, and Blaine took him onstage, where they danced together slowly.

_All I know is the bleeding in my heart_

_And the healing in your touch_

_All I know is that you gave everything_

_So let that be enough_

_'Cause it's all I know_

_'Cause it's all I know_

_'Cause it's all I know_

_Yah…_

The song was over, and they stopped dancing, but remained where they were. Kurt spoke up,

"I'm getting kinda dizzy. It's from all the spinning. We should stop spinning."

"We have stopped spinning." Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

They met up with Finn and they all headed over to Dalton Academy. Blaine was accepted into McKinley, so they went to say their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>"I- I wanted to sing you guys my last song." Blaine said watery eyes. Jeff ran up and wrapped him in a tight hug, and the other Warblers joined. When the Warblers returned to their seats, Wes whispered in Blaine's ear,<p>

"It's been fun, man. We'll miss you." Blaine pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and Wes returned to his seat.

"I'm not very good with goodbyes. So, I threw this together on the way here." They smiled and Blaine began The New Limb's, Phil and Marie.

_The morning came with a sense of urgency,_

_The combination of our recent memories…_

The Warblers listened intently; Kurt smiled at Blaine as he continued a very difficult goodbye. Kurt felt a twinge of guilt, but knew once Blaine made a decision, there was no wavering it.

_She sat beside him with the love of all the years,_

_To feel the room grow empty while with company._

_The tremor in his hand ended so suddenly…_

_And endlessly…_

All the Warblers were in tears before the chorus. Not only was it such a sad, yet beautiful song, but also now they recalled all the moments they spent together, and were saying goodbye to it. There was no way to put into words those few minutes Blaine sang. It was probably the first time the Warblers didn't do-op in the background.

_There is a time allowed for us_

_And there was love…_

_There is love…_

_There is no distance between us…_

_For our love_

_Is enough…_

Wes and David lowered their heads, Nick and Trent watched intently though engulfed in tears. Blaine's hands linked behind his back. He stood by the window as if expecting rain to fall to match his mood.

_She looked at all the pictures in the family room,_

_The girl who met the boy who sang a different tune…_

Blaine diverted his attention away from the window and to Kurt. Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled at him.

_She wished for more…_

_There is a time allowed for us_

_And there was love…_

_There is love…_

_There is no distance between us…_

_For our love_

_Is enough…_

The Warblers joined in the chorus with their normal oohs and ahhs. The chorus repeated, and the Warblers grew louder and stronger. For the last line, Blaine sang without backup.

_For our love_

_Is enough… _

The song closed, and the room was completely silent. The Warblers hung their heads, and Blaine, Kurt, and Finn left without another word. The entire car ride home was silent.


	5. Chapter 4

Return to McKinley

Hellos

* * *

><p>Kurt, Finn, and Blaine hopped out of the car when they parked in the Hummel driveway. Blaine removed his coat and hung it on the rack as Finn shut the door behind him.<p>

Blaine followed Kurt up the spiral staircase that to his bedroom, which was covered in magazine cutouts of Darren Criss and pieces of fashion magazines all spread out over his walls. The walls were a basic white with silvery orbs hanging in the back left corner. There was a privacy shade near his desk, which was a basic gray. There was a luxurious red overthrow on his bed, which had a black and white, flowery-designed comforter. The pillows were a bit lighter than the overthrow, but still a deep red. A flat screen TV hung on the wall, along with a large stereo system.

"Wow." Escaped Blaine's lips. Blaine had been in Kurt's house plenty of times, but hadn't been in Kurt's bedroom before. Kurt just laughed.

"Pretty amazing, huh? Did it all myself." Blaine laughed. He looked over at Kurt.

"Thank you for coming with me to Dalton. That was- that was difficult." Blaine sat on the bed and Kurt came right next to him.

"Goodbyes are tough. But you know what helps me feel better?" Blaine was looking at the floor, and shook his head. Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Singing." Blaine smiled a little, and Kurt started up a song. It was slow, and not Kurt's usual Broadway, but it was beautiful all the same.

"Blaine. This is the perfect song for us." Blaine chuckled. "We both came from troubled pasts, and this song really speaks how I- feel for you." Blaine smiled.

_I set out on a narrow way,_

_Many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love,_

_Along the broken road._

A smile stretched across his face as he thought, 'I love this song.' Kurt sang it a bit higher than usual, but it was beautiful all the same.

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing thrugh._

_I couldn't see how every sign,_

_Pointed straight to you._

Kurt pointed at Blaine, motioning him to stand up. Blaine blushed and stood up to join him.

_Every long, lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true…_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you…_

Blaine sang the next part.

_I think about the years I spent,_

_Just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I lost._

_And give it back to you._

Blaine grinned at Kurt and took his hand, and looked deeply into his eyes.

_But you just smile,_

_And take my hand._

_You've been there,_

_You understand._

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_That is coming true!_

Kurt joined him for the chorus with a beautiful harmony.

_Every long, lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true…_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you…_

Blaine belted out the next two lines, and Kurt was surprised to see him so emotional.

_Now I'm just rolling home!_

_Into my lovers arms…_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt blushed, and sang a small bit before Blaine joined him.

_This much I know is true…_

Kurt and Blaine sang the last bit of the song, both on the verge of crying, standing face to face.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you…_

Blaine jumped into Kurt's arms, tears now beginning to fall.

"There's never been a more perfect song to describe how I feel. Kurt…" Blaine took his hands. "I love you." Kurt pulled him back into a hug, and they sat on Kurt's bed, just holding hands. That was enough for them, anyway.

There was a long silence, until Kurt spoke.

"Blaine?"

"Yah?"

"You… shouldn't have left."

"Left what?"

"Dalton." There was a long pause before Blaine asked,

"Why?"

"You had it made there, Blaine! No bullying policy, a glee club that is actually cool, friends, a brilliant education! I mean, if a college sees you go to Dalton, they will accept you twenty times faster than if they see you go to McKinley!"

"Yah, but how I see it… I can go to college as many times as I want for as many years as I want. But one would be very lucky if they fall in love more than once." Kurt blushed furiously and before he could blink an eye, he was pulled into a kiss. Kurt continued to blush as sparks flew across his lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. Kurt felt secure… safe. Love for Kurt was indescribable, for he had never felt it before. It was more than he ever hoped or dreamed of… and it was real. And as he and Blaine continued to kiss, he held onto that feeling. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's leg and squeezed it tightly. Kurt curved his lips, intertwining them in Blaine's.

Blaine… with his curly brown hair and deep, brown eyes… Kurt was lucky to have him. Blaine could've chosen anyone, but he chose Kurt. Kurt's stomach swelled and flipped at this thought. Kurt couldn't help but smile, and Blaine opened his eye slightly to see it; Blaine smiled too as he closed his eye again.

Blaine knew, of course. Kurt didn't have to tell him he loved him, though he had.

"Kurt?" Blaine spoke as they kissed.

"Mmh?" Kurt replied, still kissing Blaine.

"Promise me something?" Kurt did not pull away when he replied,

"Anything."

"Marry me one day." Blaine said. Kurt pulled away from their kiss to meet his eyes. Blaine looked down at him and smiled.

"Of course." Blaine smiled hugely at this pleasant response, and kissed him more passionately then ever. Kurt could feel tears running down Blaine's cheek, and Kurt smiled and began to cry too.

All Blaine could think of was how amazing Kurt was to him. Blaine had been through some rough times, and he never thought he'd live to see the day he'd find someone who loved him back. Blaine held Kurt and kissed him endlessly as if he'd never be able to again… until the door to Kurt's room creaked open.

"Um…" Burt had entered the room, and their eyes opened wide and they pulled away. Kurt was blushing so red you'd think he'd explode, but Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation. There was a long silence before Blaine said,

"Hello Mr. Hummel." Burt did waste a second to reply.

"Yah, next time, my son's bedroom- not the best place to make out." Blaine only laughed at this.

"Yes, sir Mr. Hummel. And I assure you nothing-"

"Okay, alright I got it." Suddenly Kurt realized something.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?"

"Kurt, not the best time to ask me that question after I caught you making out with Blaine over here… But none the less, I'm home early because your mother and I need to talk to you and Finn." Kurt grew an even brighter shade of red after this first comment, but rose to join his father.

"Is this a meeting you guys need to have alone?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all, come with us." Blaine jogged over to catch up with Kurt and grabbed his hand. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine returned it. As they walked down the hall, Burt rapped on the door and called as he passed,

"Family meeting! Let's go!" They spun down the staircase and after they took their seats in the family room, Finn came spinning down the stairs and took a seat… right in between Kurt and Blaine. Awesome. Kurt frowned a little at Finn, but Finn didn't notice his intrusion and just sat patiently. Blaine leaned behind Finn to get a look at Kurt. Kurt met his gaze and smiled sweetly. Kurt pondered how he got so incredibly lucky, and then turned to see his parents enter the living room. He noticed his father's overly- cautious demeanor and wide smile. This could only mean one thing…

"Alright, guys, I've called this family meeting to discuss… uh, well, future events." Kurt's step-mom laughed.

"Well, I'm not good with words, so what the hell, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Carole squealed and Kurt jumped up to give them a hug. They chatted excitedly, and Blaine stayed back and let them have their moment… but so did Finn.

"Hey, why aren't you celebrating with them?" Blaine asked Finn, but Finn didn't respond. He just sat there, dazed and shocked. Blaine understood what was going on, so he just gave him a pat on the back and went to go join Kurt. Burt gave Blaine a hefty clap on his left shoulder, and Carole gave him a squeezing hug. Kurt tried to do the same, but Burt pulled him back. Carole started laughing until she realized Finn wasn't with them.

"Where's Finn?" Finn had gone up to his room. Carole began to cry a bit when she noticed his absence.

"Don't break down on me yet, Carole. I'm not quite ready to handle the mood swings yet." Burt called as he walked up the stairs. Kurt laughed a little, but stopped when he thought of what Finn could be thinking. Kurt knew that he should be a little sad about his parent's pregnancy, but he was happy for them.

* * *

><p>Burt knocked on Finn's door, and Finn did not reply, so Burt entered regardless. Finn was watching a football game. Burt sat down on his bed beside him, but Finn just ignored him.<p>

"I think we- ah- need to talk a little bit, bud." Finn did not look at Burt, but continued to watch the screen.

"Finn, I know what you're going through," Burt continued anyway, "but I want you to know you can talk to me about these things." Finn rolled his eyes, and Burt clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't replace your dad, Finn. And I won't try to, but I love your mom, and we're going to take care of each other. Don't you think an- addition to our family would be beneficial? Wouldn't it be cool to have a little brother or sister running around in here? I know it's-"

"No, you don't know! Burt, you are a great step-dad and all, but I- I'm just not ready for this. It's coming anyway, I know that, but after that insane drama with Quinn- I just…" Finn exhaled, a little overwhelmed.

"Bud, I know it's hard. But you're gonna have to put a good face on for your mom." Burt replied. "You don't have to like what's going on, but it is and the greatest thing you can do is find a way to put the past in the past, you know? And maybe you and Kurt can sing about it in glee club or something."

Finn paused. After a moment or two of silence, Finn replied, "Thanks, Burt. That's actually a really good idea." Burt smiled at him and gave him a big pat on the shoulder and headed out the room. Finn gave him a half-smile as he closed the door, and Burt gave him an approving nod before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine thought about his parents. He realized something he hadn't thought of before. He boarded at Dalton, and now that he'd left, he wasn't going home. He hated his parents. His father always tried to set him up with a girl and his mom let it happen. Blaine caught up with Burt when he was alone.<p>

"Hey, Mr. Hummel."

"Please, you can call me Burt. We've reached that point." Blaine laughed nervously.

"Mr. Hu- I mean, Burt. I boarded at Dalton, and me and my parents don't-"

"I've already set up the guest room for you. Stay as long as you want. But remember, that's part of my house, and that means you follow my rules." Blaine smiled at him.

"Thank you, Burt." Blaine hugged him and But took it kindly.

"Anyone who is able to move schools to protect my son, well…" Burt smiled half-heartedly.

"Burt, tomorrow I'm going to talk to the other guys in the New Directions about Kurt's protection. He needs a set of eyes on him at all times. McKinley may be getting better, but after prom-"

"What happened at prom?" Burt asked. Shit. Kurt hadn't told him.

"Kurt did not tell you, sir?" Burt looked angry.

"Kurt- he was- elected for prom royalty…" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"… as queen." Burt's jaw dropped. A fire burned in his eyes.

"GOD DAMMIT! Right when you think something's getting better, it comes right back to kick you in the ASS!" Blaine beckoned Burt to calm down.

"Don't you worry about it anymore, Burt. I'm going to take care of everything. Kurt's gonna be safe at McKinley from now on." Blaine gave Burt a little smile. Burt sighed, and then returned the smile gratefully before heading downstairs. Burt whipped around and added,

"Dinner will be on in twenty. Why don't you pull Kurt down to the guest room?

He can help you unpack and get set up in your new room. Not to mention he's a brilliant interior designer." They both laughed and Blaine headed off to his new room, when he paused and turned to Mr. Hummel once more.

"I'm in love with your son, Mr. Hummel." Burt stopped and turned to face him.

"I know." Burt nodded at him with a smile, and Blaine walked up ad wrapped his

arms around Burt. Burt hugged him back.

"But no funny business!" Burt warned him. Blaine laughed and nodded. He turned away and caught up with Kurt. Blaine headed to the guestroom with his arm around Kurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited! I can't believe you'll be staying with us!" Kurt buzzed about the room excitedly as he spoke. Blaine laughed.<p>

"Well, I guess he considered it a fair trade." Kurt slowed a bit.

"Trade?"

"I guess your dad thought since I was leaving where I lived to come protect you, he figured I could stay here."

"Blaine, I don't need protection." Blaine paused his unpacking and went over to Kurt. Blaine turned him around to face him.

"I just want you to be safe." Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but he melted under Blaine's soft smile and deep brown eyes.

"Al-alright." Kurt replied and snapped back to work. Blaine chuckled to himself and turned back to work.

* * *

><p>"Good morning New Directions!" Kurt entered fashionably. Mercedes smiled and waved while the others moaned.<p>

"Oh, c'mon guys! Where's Mr. Shue?" Will came in with his over-the-shoulder brief case and set it down on the piano.

"Morning guys. I believe Rachel has her number prepared so if we all can just head over to the auditorium-"

"Mr. Shue, I have an announcement to make." Kurt said. Rachel settled back into her chair, disappointed.

"There's a new student enrolled in McKinley, and if it's okay, he'd like to join." Everyone chatted excitedly before Mr. Shue hushed them all up.

"Absolutely, Kurt!"

"New Directions, your new member, BLAINE ANDERSON!" Blaine jumped into the classroom, welcomed by applause and cheers. Mercedes jumped off her chair, along with Finn and Rachel to give Blaine a welcome hug. Soon after, everyone else joined… everyone except Santana.

"Blaine, we are so happy to have you! Wow, this is so great! We are just that much closer to winning Nationals! I-"

"Mr. Shue, don't you think it's a bit sketchy Blaine's here and not at Dalton?" Santana interrupted with crossed arms. Everyone suddenly stepped back.

"Yah, Blaine. Why are you here?" Mr. Shue asked. It went silent. Kurt shrunk back into his seat.

"For Kurt! Obviously, guys, come on! You really think Blaine would be the kind of guy to spy on anyone? Especially Kurt!" Mercedes rolled her eyes as she spoke. Artie nodded in agreement.

"But, you see, Mercedes, I want Blaine to answer my question." Santana said with a sassy tone. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who was sinking low in his chair with florid cheeks.

"I'm here-" Blaine spoke, keeping his eyes on Kurt, "to protect Kurt." Mr. Shue looked over at Kurt, then back at Blaine.

"What happened?" Mr. Shue asked. Blaine still had his eyes on Kurt. Fear was in Kurt's eyes as if screaming 'DON'T TELL,' so Blaine decided to stick to stick to his story with Principal Figgins.

"After what happened at prom, I've been really nervous for Kurt's protection. Kurt has received some- comments lately… I don't want things to start up again, and I wanted to be here this time to prevent it."

"Sounds like bull-crap to me." Santana commented.

"Yah, it doesn't sound like the full story to me." Puck said.

"What happened at prom?" Finn asked. Everyone turned to Finn with open mouths, even Mr. Shue. Kurt sunk really low in his seat, now. This wasn't exactly going how he had planned it.

"Seriously, you haven't heard yet?" Quinn asked with disbelief.

"Kurt was elected prom queen instead of me, which was stupid because I totally should've won." Santana said rudely. At this point, Kurt actually got up to leave, and as he was heading out, Blaine spoke again.

"I'm also here because… I am in love with Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled hugely. Kurt froze on his way out the doorway. He was blushing, but in a good way, like whenever Blaine talked to him. The class was silent for a moment, but burst out into applause the next. Artie and Brittany hollered while Finn sat, frozen. Kurt turned around, and after a moment of complete silence, he cracked a smile and began to laugh at the positive response. Even Mr. Shue laughed and applauded them on. Kurt hugged Blaine, and the rest of New Directions came over to hug them too.

"All right, all right." Mr. Shue laughed and continued. "Okay guys, lets get to our seats, we have work to do!" Mr. Shue smiled.

"Um, Mr. Shue, before I left, the Warblers and I were working on a little practice number that actually fits in with this week's theme."

"Awesome, Blaine! Well, we don't have the do-oppers with us, so will the musical arrangement be fine?" Blaine nodded in response and whispered something to the band. He pulled the mic stand up and cued them to begin.

The music began, and Tina leaned over and whispered to Mike,

"I love this song." And he smiled and nodded in agreement before taking her hand.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Blaine gripped the microphone stand, really putting it all out there like he did in his competitions.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

Blaine ripped the mic of the stands and ran down the isle-way to Kurt and sang to him. Everyone cheered as he hit the high notes.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time!_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Kurt knew Blaine meant nothing by the lyrics itself, he just sand it to him solely for the reason of singing to him. Kurt did love it when Blaine sang to him… Blaine jumped back to the front of the crowd and up to the piano. He played it while he sang the next verse.

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like were chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

He jumped away from the piano and danced with the people in the front row of seats as he sang.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time!_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

He held the high note before closing. He did a flip backwards and sat down on top of the piano, before closing with a simple,

_All my secrets away._

Everyone cheered, especially Kurt. Mr. Shue came up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"AWESOME!" Mr. Shue smiled. Blaine did Starkid's famous 'totally awesome' sign and smiled widely at everyone. They welcomed him to his seat beside Kurt with laughter and applause.

"Well, we are almost out of time." Mr. Shue was about to conclude his class before Rachel's hand shot up. Without being called, she shouted,

"Mr. Shue, not that Blaine's number wasn't good, but I still need to do _mine_." Blaine looked slightly offended, but Kurt reassured him it was nothing personal… just Rachel's big ego…

"Yes, well, next time, maybe?" Mr. Shue said. Rachel looked impatient, so Mr. Shue just gave up.

"Okay, everyone hurry over to the auditorium." Rachel jumped up excitedly while everyone groaned… everyone except Blaine and Kurt who were to busy holding hands and flirting with each other to notice anything else.

* * *

><p>"The assignment was to pick a song with the theme of 'secrets.' I don't feel Blaine accomplished this task quite as well as a number from the Broadway catalogue, quite honestly. I picked No Good Deed, from Broadway's <em>Wicked <em>because it expresses something that is not seen or heard: her real intentions. So, ladies and gentlemen, let's not delay!" Rachel cued the band and they began to knelt to the floor, and stared out amongst the audience.

_Let his flesh not be torn, _

_Let his blood leave no stain, _

_Though they beat him let him feel no pain! _

_Let his bones never break, _

_And however they try to destroy him, _

_Let him never die _

_Let him never die!_

Rachel chanted what sounded like a spell.

_What good is this chanting _

_I don't even know what I'm reading _

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try _

_Fiyero, where are you? _

_Already dead or bleeding _

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!_

Rachel's voice was flawless, of course, and Kurt noticed how outstanding her acting was… though that last line really came from the heart. She belted out the chorus.

_No good deed goes unpunished!_

_No act of charity goes unresented. _

_No good deed goes unpunished! _

_that's my new creed _

_My road of good intentions _

_Lead where such roads always lead _

_No good deed-_

_Goes unpunished! _

Kurt's jaw dropped as she held the note. No matter how much he hated to admit it, she was talented.

_One question haunts and hurts, _

_Too much too much to mention, _

_Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?_

_Is that all good deeds are_

_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

_If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why_

Rachel rose to her feet, singing to the audience. Kurt saw the pain in Rachel's eyes… it wasn't acting. She meant what she said.

_No good deed goes unpunished! _

_All helpful urges should be circumvented._

_No good deed goes unpunished!_

_sure I meant well _

_Well look at what well meant did _

_all right enough so be it, so be it then! _

_Let all OZ be agreed _

_I'm wicked through and through _

_Since I can not succeed, Fiyero, saving you- _

_I promise no good deed _

_will I attempt to do again!_

_Ever again!_

_No good deed… _

_Will I do again! _

Again Rachel's voice blew away those who appreciated Broadway. She did have talent. That much was undeniable. Kurt was probably the one to appreciate it most, and even though he and Rachel had their differences, Kurt had to give her a standing ovation. The bell rang and everyone shot out of the auditorium.

"Hey I have class on the other side of campus. I've gotta run!" Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and left in a hurry. Kurt waved as his cheeks lit up. But Blaine wasn't going to class; he went to hold up the Glee Club guys.

"Puck, Artie, Mike! Wait!" Blaine called after them. They waited for him to join up.

"Whatsup?" Puck asked with a high-five.

"About Kurt-"

"Ah, boy trouble? Seeing I usually cause it, I can probably help-"

"No, not that!" Blaine laughed. "No, I mean, we need to keep an eye on Kurt. Karofky's been bullying him again. But Kurt doesn't want anyone to know! I set up a plan with Figgins- I'm in any classes with Kurt that has limited support from the Glee Club, or any classes he doesn't have any Glee Club guys in. All of us are going to keep an eye on him in between classes to make sure Karofsky doesn't start this again."

"But he already has." Finn came up to join them. "We had an incident. It was a very close call."

"Of being thrown against the lockers?" Puck asked.

"No. Kurt could've died this time. We were lucky. He had a small concussion, but if Karofsky had continued the way he did…" Finn trailed off. Puck was suddenly very angry.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind, just-"

"NO, you won't!" Blaine stopped him from lunging at Karofsky, who wasn't very far away. "You will watch Kurt and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Tell all the other Glee guys ASAP. Okay? And no one says a thing to Kurt, okay?" Blaine concluded. They all nodded in agreement and headed off to class.


	6. Chapter 5

Return to McKinley

_Something New_

* * *

><p>"We should celebrate!" Blaine said enthusiastically to Kurt about the new member of the Hummel family. It was lunch, and so far they hadn't had a single encounter with Karofsky.<p>

"Yes, we should. I wonder if they're having a boy or girl. I will be doing his or her room, you know. I'm sure of it." Kurt laughed.

"We should go to dinner." Blaine said. Kurt choked on the apple he was eating. "What?" Blaine asked, laughing. Kurt pondered this for a moment.

"Just- just you and me?"

"Of course!" Blaine smiled.

"Oh." Kurt replied. Blaine looked at him curiously and sadly.

"Y-you don't wanna go?" Blaine looked very disappointed.

"No- no- of course I want to! It's- I don't think we've ever been to a formal dinner… by ourselves." Blaine was taken aback. He'd never really thought of that.

"What about that time- no… Dammit." Blaine rambled, grabbed Kurt's hand, and pulled him outside.

"Kurt, I'm soo sorry!" Blaine was shocked. They'd been on little dates, but not even a dinner? Blaine felt embarrassed.

"Blaine, it's okay. It's not impor-"

"But it is." Blaine sighed and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Do you remember what I said to you on Valentine's Day after that dreadful, DREADFUL failure at the Gap?" Kurt nodded.

"You told me that you liked me. And I foolishly did not say it back because I was afraid of… you know… I'm not very good at romance. And I-" Blaine was stopped by a sudden kiss from Kurt. After a moment, Kurt released him and looked him in the eye.

"I would love to go to dinner." Kurt replied. Blaine laughed, but looked weary.

"I love you, Kurt. And I'm not the romantic type- I try to be, but I'm not good at it… maybe because I want it so much. Kurt… you are the most amazing guy I've ever met. I'm sorry I can't be better than I am… for you." Blaine looked deep into his eyes. Kurt's eyes watered a little bit.

"You don't have to change for me," Kurt told him, "because I love you as you are." Blaine kissed Kurt again, and they held hands as they went back into the cafeteria.

They entered the building, greeted by a face full of slushy by Karofsky. Drenched in red die, Blaine released Kurt's hand and walked up to Karofsky. Blaine whipped him around, swiped the slushy off his face, and smacked it onto Karofsky's. Karofsky looked at him with absolute shock. He did not think twice before punching Blaine in the face and walking up to his body, which lay bloody on the floor. Karofsky knelt by his bloody face and said,

"Now we both look red, faggot." Blaine looked up at him and replied,

"That's not the only thing we have in common. But one thing I have that you don't is the perfect guy to show for it." The red die from slushy on Karofsky's face hid his envy and blushing.

"And I also have the true confidence to be who I am rather than hide it by inflicting pain on people just like you. If you are creating this image for people like you, you are creating it for yourself." Blaine, though hurt and bleeding, was still unafraid. Kurt admired him for that. Kurt tried to step in, but Blaine gave him a look as if to say, 'no.' Karofsky grabbed him by his collar and said in a rage,

"I am NOT like you!" Blaine simply replied,

"You're right. I'm much stronger." Blaine let out a gasp for air as Karofsky let go- the shirt was strangling him when in his grasp. Karofsky looked down at him.

"You're weak. Just. Like. You're. Girlfriend." Karofsky sneered at Blaine as he spoke. He laughed at Blaine and as he stepped over his injured body, he stepped right onto his stomach. Karofsky left the cafeteria, and Kurt rushed to Blaine's aid. Everyone was staring, silent. Kurt heard someone yell from the back of the room,

"FAG!" Kurt began to cry, but out of anger. Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs,

"WHO SAID THAT?" Kurt paused, waiting for an answer. He repeated his question viciously, but there was no response. "COWARD! YOU COULDN'T SAY THAT TO MY FACE BECAUSEE YOU KNOW THAT I'LL KICK YOUR LOPSIDED ASS! YOU THINK I'M WEAK, WELL SHOW YOURSELF! " No one moved. Kurt turned back to Blaine, who was bleeding heavily. Blaine looked up at Kurt and struggled to sit up. Kurt pushed him back down.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, Kurt." Blaine stuttered. Kurt was tearing up.

"This is my fault." Blaine whipped away Kurt's tear. Kurt looked down at his hands… they were covered in Blaine's blood. Kurt gasped and looked down at Blaine's face. His nose was bleeding profusely and his lip was cut open. Kurt picked up Blaine's gentle head and dabbed off his nose and lip with a cafeteria napkin. He then threw Blaine's arm over his neck, and helped Blaine up. Blaine leaned heavily on Kurt and Kurt directed them towards the nurse.

"No. I don't want to go to the infirmary." Blaine told Kurt.

"You need a bandage or something." Kurt scolded Blaine. Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt looked down at him, very worried.

"I'm fine. You need to get to class, and I do to." Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt didn't listen. He kept leading Blaine off towards the infirmary. Blaine took his arm off of Kurt and stammered to get onto his feet properly.

"No, Blaine-"

"I'll be okay." Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt, and left for class.

"Be safe!" Blaine called to Kurt over his shoulder. The bell rang, and everyone hurried to his or her classes. Kurt watched Blaine go, scared for what bringing him here might have caused. Then Kurt turned away and went to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine shut the door to his next classroom, and everyone stared at him as he came in.<p>

"I'm new, I know." He laughed. He knew they were really gasping at the dried blood on his face. He walked over to his seat, and Azimio was sitting right behind him. Azimio knew only Karofsky would do that to Blaine.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" Blaine turned around to see Azimio looking at him, a bit concerned.

"Yes. What would tell you otherwise?" Blaine laughed.

"It was Karofsky, wasn't it? Azimio asked. Blaine's smile faded, and that was all Azimio needed as a response. Class started, and the two deceased their talk.

* * *

><p>After class, Azimio approached Karofsky.<p>

"Hey, Karofsky." Karofsky nodded at him.

"Quit picking on Kurt and Blaine, dude. Not cool." Azimio told him.

"Since when do you want me to be the nice guy? Are you now swinging the other way?" Karofsky laughed at him. Azimio shook his head.

"I wanted you scare people off a bit so they knew who was on top, I didn't say beat them within an inch of their lives! Are you insane?" Azimio scolded him.

"But they are LOSING their place!" Karofsky responded angrily.

"Well if you keep this up, I'll remind you of yours!" Azimio yelled. This shut Karofsky up, and Azimio turned and began walking away, when suddenly he felt someone grab his football jacket and push him against the locker. It was Karofsky.

"Get control of your temper!" Azimio roared at him. Karofsky looked crazy. Azimio ripped Karofsky's hand off his jacket and walked straight to Kurt and Blaine, who were standing in the corner at the other side of the hall.

"I need you guys in Beiste's office with me. Now." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other curiously, and followed Azimio into the office. Coach Beiste was sitting at her desk, playing Texas Hold 'Em on her computer. She glanced up when hearing the door open to see Kurt holding hands with Blaine, and Azimio ushering them in.

"Hey, boys. What can I do for you?" The coach asked as Kurt and Blaine sat down- Azimio remained standing.

"I want Karofsky off the team." Azimio spoke directly. Beiste raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two were like the best of friends." Beiste said, confused.

"He's been beating the crap outta Blaine and Kurt." Azimio was angry. Beiste looked over at Blaine and Kurt, who had no idea why they were here, now sat completely alarmed at Azimio. Beiste examined the bruising on Kurt's head and Blaine's newly cut lip and nose.

"Is this true?" Beiste asked. Kurt was frozen solid. He didn't want this going around again. Everything would get worse. And if it got worse…

"Yes." Blaine responded for Kurt. "Karofsky caused Kurt to get a concussion. But we haven't told anyone because Kurt's afraid it'll make it worse, which I totally agree on. Karofsky's dangerous, coach. What needs to be done is not removal from the football team, but expulsion, coach. His anger is putting _lives_ in danger." Beiste looked overwhelmed.

"Why hasn't anyone-"

"The only faculty member that knows is the nurse. But I told her privately not to inform anyone." Blaine interrupted. Kurt was terrified. Now that the coach new, if Karofsky wasn't permanently expelled, Kurt would be in real trouble, if he wasn't already.

"Coach…" Kurt sat up as he spoke to her. "If he's not expelled, I wouldn't be surprised if the Glee Club was planning a funeral. Dramatic, yes…" Kurt laughed nervously, "but I'm all ready in enough trouble as it is." Kurt stood up, with absolute terror in his eyes. Kurt excused himself, and they watched him go out the door. Kurt broke into a run as he ran down the hall. Blaine watched, and as he left the office he apologized,

"Sorry, coach, but I must be on my way." Blaine had exited the office, and he ran as fast as he could after Kurt. He turned the corner, and found him in the dead end of the hallway, against the wall, crying his eyes out. Blaine's heart shattered to see him in that condition. After a moment just looking down the hall, Blaine walked over swiftly to join him. He sat down and took Kurt into his arms, which Kurt threw himself into. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's warm, open chest. Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's head.

"Don't worry, Kurt. It'll be okay. As long as I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you, I promise."

"But that's what I'm worried about." Kurt sniffled as he wiped his tears with his fragile hands. He pushed tightly up against Blaine's chest. Blaine played the back of Kurt's hair.

"How so?" Blaine responded. Kurt moved his head off Blaine's chest and onto his shoulder.

"You're gonna get hurt, Blaine… you _did_ get hurt. It's my fault." Blaine took Kurt's chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Did you beat me?" Blaine asked.

"Of course not." Kurt said with watery eyes.

"Then it's not your fault." Blaine smiled at him. This did not seem to ease Kurt at all. Blaine had let go of his adorable chin, and was now just holding Kurt as Kurt pressed himself against Blaine's chest.

"I'm gonna take your advice." Blaine told. Kurt whipped away another tear, and looked up at him. Small little teardrop marks graced Blaine's shirt.

"What?" Kurt sniffled.

"I want to do something the Warblers would never let me do." Kurt dabbed his eyes with a small tissue Blaine had handed him, and looked up at him.

"Wear another blazer?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed loudly and responded,

"No." He laughed again. "I want to do a Broadway number." Kurt was surprised.

"But those are mine." Kurt said. Blaine laughed again.

"How about this. We do a duet. We can perform it for the Glee Club." Blaine compromised. Kurt smiled and asked,

"What song?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine and I have been working on a little something. Blaine wanted to try a Broadway number, but it had to be a duet for his first go. So, ladies and gents, Wicked's greatest number…" Rachel perked up at Kurt's mention of Broadway, and sat attentive. The band began. Kurt sang Elphaba's part.<p>

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me!_

Kurt was singing with grace and beauty as he trailed around Blaine.

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine…_

Blaine took a deep breath. He was hardly ever nervous, but this was different. He was singing a duet with Kurt… but a Broadway number. Blaine sang Fiyero's part.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

Blaine and Kurt sang together, as they stared at each other feet away.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Blaine sang alone:

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

Kurt and Blaine walked swiftly towards each other and took hands, singing deeply to each other.

_And though I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine!_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through…_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

They released one hand so they could turn towards the audience, but kept their eyes on each other as they sang the last number.

_As long as you're mine…_

The New Directions burst into applause, as well as Mr. Shue. Kurt and Blaine took bows and hugged each other as they laughed. Rachel gave them a standing ovation, and for that moment, any and all worries left them.


	7. Chapter 6

Return to McKinley

_With a Little Help From My Friends_

* * *

><p>"We need to see Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in the principal's office. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel." The sound system called. Kurt and Blaine had just left World Cultures class, and they appeared bewildered as the two of them headed towards Mr. Figgins' office. Kurt knocked kindly on the door, and Mr. Figgins gestured to them saying 'come in.' Kurt entered hesitantly and Blaine entered confidently… Kurt admired this about him.<p>

Mr. Figgins didn't waste any time with 'hello's or 'sit down's.

"Is Mr. David harassing you again?" Mr. Figgins asked. Kurt avoided eye contact and shook his head.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Yes." Blaine said, avoiding eye contact as well. Kurt looked up at him.

"What has he done?"

"He has been harassing Kurt and I." Blaine told him. Kurt was shocked. Blaine promised he wouldn't…

"How so?" When Mr. Figgins asked this, Kurt shot out of the office and ran as hard as he could. Tears poured off his face. His whole world was caving in on him, and he couldn't even trust Blaine anymore… the one person he could trust with his _life_ went ahead and sold him out. Kurt didn't know where to go, but he knew he wasn't sticking around for Karofsky to kick his ass again. Kurt had met the McKinley garden. He turned the corner to find a beautiful tree with pink flowers. Kurt climbed up into it like he did when he was a child… it was a place where he could hide and feel sheltered. And, of course, he began to sing to himself. He hummed The New Limb's Autumn Leaves as tears poured down his face.

_We'll float through the trees with all of the_

_autumn leaves come down…_

He barely finished the first line before Blaine came racing through the garden.

"Kurt! Kurt, I know you are here! I saw you come down this way! Come out, Kurt, please!" Blaine called out. Kurt curled up his legs to his chest as tears streaked down his face with the betrayal he felt. He didn't want an explanation or an excuse. He just remained silent in that tree. He heard Blaine's footsteps quietly edging through the grass. Kurt's face was buried in his knees, which were pressed against his face.

"Kurt." Blaine took in a deep breath. He was looking up at Kurt, who didn't reply. He jumped up into the tree and on a branch next to Kurt's. Blaine gently pulled away Kurt's hands and tried to get Kurt to look at him.

"Kurt, I-"

"You lied to me. _You_… of all people." Kurt cried. Blaine's heart shattered. Blaine felt tears brim his eyes. He raised his glance from the distant ground to Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt-"

"Nobody gets it. I thought you… you of all people would." Kurt jumped from the tree to the dewed, crisp grass, and looked up at Blaine- whose tears where dripping onto the grass now. Kurt's heart split terribly at the sight of him, but said anyway,

"I trusted you with my life, Blaine. Looks like you don't give a damn." Kurt turned and left, but tears fell down his face harder than rain. Blaine watched him leave- he wanted to run after him, but he couldn't move. He'd never felt so incredibly heartbroken. After a moment or two, once Kurt had completely disappeared, Blaine realized something.

"Shit." Blaine jumped out of the tree and ran for the sake of Kurt's life…

Blaine remembered what happened at lunch that day, when Karofsky had approached him…

* * *

><p>"I am NOT like you!" Karofsky had shouted at Blaine.<p>

"You're right. I'm much stronger." Blaine said simply.

"You're weak. Just. Like. You're. Girlfriend." Karofsky sneered at Blaine as he spoke. But what Kurt didn't hear is what Karofsky whispered in his ear before stepping over him and parting ways.

"Better watch yourself, lady face. Or you're gonna find the one you love the most might just get…" Karofsky chuckled. "hurt." He finished. Terror struck Blaine's face, and Karofsky laughed as he stepped over Blaine's body.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't shake the feeling he had that moment, nor the fact Kurt's life really <em>was<em> in his hands. He told Mr. Figgins why he wanted Karofsky expelled when Kurt had left, but he left quickly to make sure he kept an eye on Kurt. Blaine had tried to tell Kurt in the tree, but Kurt wouldn't let him explain. But it was Blaine's fault. He should've told Kurt what Karofsky told him, but he didn't want to scare him…

Blaine tore out his phone and dialed a 2 on his phone, which immediately called Kurt. It rung once before going to voicemail.

Suddenly Blaine heard a bang coming from the choir room.

"Kurt." A gasp escaped Blaine's lips as his heart beat harder. His legs raced down the hall and he threw open the choir door.

"Kurt! Oh…" Blaine was suddenly disheartened to see Finn with his foot in a drum.

"Finn, what the hell-"

"I was- ahh- practicing my dancing. Rachel wants to go to some dance course or something and I suck at dancing so-"

"Kurt's in trouble." Blaine interrupted. The drum Finn had been struggling to remove now fell limply to the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Karofsky threatened that if I… interfered with him bullying Kurt, he'd… _really-_ hurt Kurt." Blaine said, and began to cry. Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor what he was seeing. He knew Blaine was strong, but he couldn't begin to think what all this drama could've been doing to him. Blaine changed schools _for Kurt_. Blaine stood up and took the punches _for Kurt_. And this was taking a toll on Blaine. Finn was frozen. He took his mind off of what Blaine must've been feeling and onto Kurt.

"Shit." Blaine nodded in agreement with Finn, and Finn began to pace. He pulled out his phone and dialed for Burt.

"Hey, Finn. Everything okay?"

"No. Kurt's missing and Karofsky threatened to kill him again." There was a long pause from Burt's side of the line.

"I'm coming."

"No." Finn replied. "We've got this. Just keep calling him while we look."

"We?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I. Karofsky threatened Blaine with Kurt's… pain." Blaine was white. Burt coughed.

"Hang tight, boys. It'll be okay. I'm contacting Kurt now. I'll find Paul's number and contact him to see if he knows where his son is." Burt reassured. Finn hung up and turned to Blaine.

"All right. Let's go." Finn said, and they sprinted out of the room and in opposite directions. Images of him and Kurt raced through his mind. Blaine tried not to think of what would happen if Karofsky got a hold of Kurt… Blaine checked the auditorium first, and he wasn't there. He checked by Kurt's locker, in the men's locker room where Dave kissed Kurt, he ran to the football field. Finn checked every classroom… nothing. He called Kurt and there was no answer. Blaine called Kurt and no one picked up. Blaine left a message.

"Kurt! Kurt, I know you're mad at me but please show yourself! You could be in real danger and I wouldn't be able to handle…" Blaine faded off. "Finn and I are looking for you, and you need to show yourself. I'm worried about you. Just stay away from Karofsky, okay? I'll explain later. I love you, Kurt. An no matter if we are together," Blaine choked, but continued on through teary eyes, "or apart, that won't change." Blaine hung up and held his face in his hands. He sunk against the walls and to the floor. He heard footsteps just a bit away. He looked up, but his vision was foggy under his tears. There was a figure at the end of the hall.

"Finn?" He said wearily. Blaine just slumped over. He looked like a broken mess. His eyes were red face was white, showing the impact on his ordeal. The footsteps ran to his side and knelt beside him. He turned over slightly and wiped the tears from his eyes to see Kurt looking down at him, worried.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine reached out for Kurt's cheek, and when he made contact with it, he held it tightly. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's, pressing it onto his face. Kurt closed his eyes, and a tear squeezed out of his right eye. Blaine wiped it away for him.

"Kurt, Karofsky-"

"I know. I know, it's okay, we're okay, it's alright now." Kurt told him. He saw the confused look on his face, and explained.

"I- ah- ran into Karofsky and he took liberty of explaining it all." Kurt retold the story of his… encounter.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran out of the garden and into the school building. Tears were streaming down his face, but he ignored them. He turned the corner and headed towards the auditorium, when he ran into Karofsky… literally.<p>

"Hey, Kurt. Fancy seeing you here." Kurt did not respond. He knew he was in trouble.

"You know, your girlfriend and I had a little chat. I was telling him that if he stands up for you again, well, you might run into some… trouble. And here you are. I was just expelled, you know that, lady face? Blaine stood up for you and, well, now you're in real trouble. And because I'm expelled, I've got nothing to loose." Karofsky smiled and lunged toward Kurt. He clasped Kurt's arms and pinned them behind his back. Karofsky led him towards the parking lot. Kurt struggled to get free.

"Let- go! LET GO!" Kurt yelled and pulled, but Karofsky's grip was firm. They turned a corner and towards Karofsky's car. Kurt saw Karofsky grin. They turned towards the trunk of the car, and Kurt knew what Karofksy was thinking. Kurt stopped fighting, and just let loose. Right when they reached the trunk of the car, Kurt kicked Karofsky in his most vulnerable spot, and as Karofsky cringed away, Kurt raced away as fast as he could. After a moment, he heard Karofsky begin after him. He pulled open the door, and slammed it shut. He flung the trashcan nearby and propped it against the door. Then Kurt turned and sprinted away, he turned a corner, and at the end off the hall, Blaine sat slumped against the wall.

* * *

><p>"But I'm okay." Kurt concluded his story.<p>

"It was my fault. Everything I did to help made things worse and it put you in danger. I- I'm really sorry, Kurt." Blaine felt horrible. Kurt reached in and wrapped him in a tight hug. Tears graced both their faces, and Blaine opened his eyes to see Karofsky at the end of the hall, staring them down. Blaine pulled away and Kurt turned to see Karofsky there as well.

"Lookie lookie at the little princesses!" Karofsky mocked. "Why don't you two just get a room, hm?"

"Would you like to join us, then?" Blaine retorted. Finn came around the corner in a full sprint and gave Kurt a quick hug.

"We were worried about you, Kurt." Finn told him.

"Woah, sorry to intrude ladies." Karofsky laughed. Finn turned sharply on his heel and headed straight towards Karofsky, fist clenched and ready. Blaine and Kurt lunged to keep him back, which they accomplished with much difficulty.

"You- BASTARD! Son of a bitch! You- you foul-"

"Oh, now it's on, bring it, fag!" Karofsky retorted at Finn. Now Kurt and Blaine released him at that last word.

"You're going down, I'm gonna freakin kick your ass pretty boy! Then I'll take your girlfriends down too before I head out!" Karofsky yelled.

"Somebody's going down, but it ain't gonna be us." Blaine replied. Finn leapt upon Karofsky, swinging at him left and right. But one good swing at the head had Finn off Karofsky and unconscious on the floor. Karofsky jumped up.

"This how you wanna play it? Well, let's see how your girlfriend takes a real punch." Karofsky told Blaine and ran right onto Kurt. But before he could throw a decent punch, Blaine grabbed him and threw him against the lockers. Finn started to wake up now, and Blaine had Karofsky pinned against the lockers.

"I warned you. I'm _much _stronger." Blaine said. Karofsky struggled to free himself, but Blaine didn't give an inch of freedom.

"You know the difference between me and you? I'm happy, and you're just a scared little boy who's afraid of his own shadow! But your shadow looks just like ours." Blaine said.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU ARE GAY, DAMMIT! You know it, I know it, you freaking kissed Kurt! We could help you!" Blaine yelled. A tear ran down Karofsky's face and Finn looked up with disbelief.

"You're gay?" Finn asked Karofsky. Karofsky shoved Blaine away and stormed out of McKinley. Blaine turned to Kurt and hugged him. They both smiled and laughed. It was finally over. They were finally safe. Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss. After a minute of intense silence as they kissed, Finn coughed awkwardly.

"Let's celebrate! Dinner and a movie?" Blaine asked. Kurt agreed. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine headed out to the car. Relief swelled over them to see the emptiness of the parking lot indicating Karofsky's final departure.


	8. Chapter 7

Return to McKinley

_New Beginnings_

* * *

><p>They sat amongst busy crowds of people enjoying a dinner at Breadsticks. Kurt was going on about how you could tell the difference between fake and real animal fur coats and how bedazzlement with anything but real jewels should be a crime when Blaine interrupted him.<p>

"I'm sorry about lying to you, Kurt." The words burned like acid on his tongue. He shouldn't even have to be saying an apology- he never should have lied to Kurt. Blaine's heart filled with regret… seeing what he'd done to Kurt was worse than being pounded by twenty Karofskys. Kurt was sipping on an iced tea and choked as if he'd just swallowed a seed from the lemon wedge floating around in his glass. Kurt coughed, and once he cleared his throat, he replied,

"Blaine, you lied to me to protect me. If there's one instance you can lie, that would be it." Kurt said, and smiled. Blaine tried to smile back, but it failed. Kurt reached forward and grabbed his hand across the table. Kurt intertwined his fingers into Blaine's. Blaine just stared down at their hands, which so perfectly fit together. Then Blaine smiled. Without wavering his glance, Blaine spoke to Kurt.

"Your hand fits perfectly into mine. I don't think I've ever noticed before." Then Blaine returned his eyes back up to Kurt's, and Kurt was blushing so immensely you'd think steam would come out of his ears.

"Yes, well-" Kurt unlatched his hand from Blaine, got out of his seat, and sat beside Blaine in the other booth facing the table, "you know what else fits?" Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's like my head was made small enough to fit on your shoulder, Blaine Warbler." Kurt said. Blaine laughed. "I know something else that fits." Blaine said. Blaine gently removed Kurt's head off his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Lips interlocked, Blaine could feel Kurt loose all strength in his body and go completely limp. Blaine did to, but never admitted it.

"Yah. That does to." Kurt said when he pulled away with a short gasp, just like when Blaine first kissed him.

The bill came and after a brief argument, Blaine told Kurt that he'd let him pick the movie they'd watch if Blaine paid the bill. With movies starring Barbra Streisand popping into his head, Kurt agreed on the deal.

They pulled in the driveway, and Blaine jumped out of the car and raced over to Kurt's passenger door to hold it open for him. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked into Kurt's house holding hands.

"No one's home. Finn's out with Rachel to meet her dads- my parents are downtown visiting my alive grandmother, they won't be back until tomorrow." Kurt explained as Blaine looked around curiously, befuddled by the silence in the Hummel home.

Kurt lead Blaine (who was just blushing with dreamy eyes as Kurt held his hand so tightly) to the living room, where Kurt sat him down on the couch and immediately stared pulling out movies, muttering things like,

"'Hello, Dolly', well that's always a classic, and then there's 'Funny Girl,'

timeless if I do say so and, oh! 'Singing in the Rain', well I haven't seen this in ages- oh but Funny Girl is just- BLAINE!" Kurt called.

Blaine popped out of his fantasy with a jolt to see Kurt holding up to movies.

"Pick one." Kurt instructed as he raised _Singing in the Rain_ and _Funny Girl._

"But we made a deal, YOU get to pick-"

"Oh stop it, you paid, you get the final decision, besides I wouldn't be able to pick if you forced me." Kurt interrupted. Blaine smiled and nodded at _Singing in the Rain. _Kurt popped it into the disc drive and pressed play. He raced to the sofa to take a seat by Blaine, nearly toppling the couch right over. Blaine chuckled and rested his arm across the backrest of the couch. Kurt scooted over, pressing himself against Blaine's side (if he sat any closer he'd end up in Blaine's lap!).

Kurt reached across Blaine's torso for his unused hand, and they held hands while they gazed at the beginning movie.

"Why it's just an empty stage!" Debbie Reynolds said as Gene Kelly led her.

"A beautiful sunset." He said with a flick of a switch. Another switch, and missed poured out of a small tube. He leads her over to a ladder, and Debbie climbs it.

"A lady is standing on her balcony." A purple light shines upon her, like moonlight. Gene turns on a fan.

"A soft, summer breeze, and- you sure look lovely in the moonlight, Kathy."

"Now that you have the proper setting, can you say it?" Debbie asked.

"I'll try." Gene replied.

_Life was a song,_

_You came along_

_I've laid awake the whole night through_

_If I ever dared to think you'd care_

_This is what I'd say to you_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

_Nature patterned you _

_And when she was done_

_You were all the sweet things _

_Rolled up in one _

Kurt was completely absorbed in the movie, but Blaine looked over at Kurt with a huge smile. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, as if he knew Blaine was looking right at him, thinking about how perfect Kurt was… his piercing blue eyes, his dark, perfectly combed and parted hair… his lips, which were so perfectly shaped, and how they fit into Blaine's so evenly. Blaine's heart swelled and it showed on his suddenly red, flustered face. He quickly looked away from Kurt. Blaine's stomach jumped and turned.

_But I'm content _

_The angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me..._

Blaine's stomach turned frantically, his mind was racing. His eyes darted between Kurt and the TV. Blaine felt like his heart was in his mouth, and it was on fire. Blaine was over-heated and dizzy. Suddenly, Blaine leapt forward onto Kurt, and Kurt toppled backwards onto the couch. Blaine pressed his lips fiercely against Kurt's, moving quickly. Fireworks went off in Kurt's brain. The room was spinning and Kurt felt sick. He grabbed onto Blaine to make it slow. Kurt let out a small moan as Blaine pressed his body forcefully on Kurt. Kurt gasped in between their joining of lips,

"Are you crazy?" Kurt said as they kissed, but his eyes were squeezed shut. Kurt pushed Blaine up, lips still interlocked. He'd never seen Blaine act like this. Kurt pulled away, got up and paced around the living room. Blaine approached him. Kurt seriously thought Blaine was blood thirsty or something. Kurt backed against the wall and Blaine shoved himself onto Kurt. Blaine had this uncontrollable desire for Kurt as he pressed himself tightly onto Kurt's lips. Blaine pulled away suddenly and grabbed Kurt. He carried Kurt upstairs and kicked open Kurt's bedroom door. Blaine put Kurt down onto the bed threw himself onto Kurt and the neatly made bed, kissing him. Tossing over and over, lips moving swiftly, Kurt's heart pounded in his ears. Blaine cradled Kurt's head in his gentle hands. Kurt's hands ran down to Blaine's back pant pockets and held them there for quite some time. Blaine was thoroughly intrigued by this and did the same to Kurt. Blaine's arms had goose bumps on him and his legs were numb. Blaine had never felt this way about anyone else… vulnerable, yet safe. They had open-mouth kisses, but one thing Blaine had never done before drove Kurt crazy.

Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt was shocked at this, but went with it. Kurt raised his hands off Blaine's backside and onto his neck. He pushed Blaine's neck closer to him and held him tightly against his body. Kurt's lips were soft and smooth against Blaine's. They turned over onto Blaine's back. Kurt grabbed his collar and pulled it towards him. Blaine's eyes opened wide when Kurt suddenly shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine just laughed at this and closed his eyes again. Kurt's hands ran down Blaine's button-up shirt and began to take apart each one. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot body under him. The room was silent except for the heavy breaths and the small creaking of the bed. Kurt's long eyelashes batted on Blaine's face. Blaine's tight grip slackened a little and tightened again. He pushed Kurt back under him and grinded his hips deeply against his, and Kurt held his breath. They had the whole house to themselves… they could do anything they wanted so… what was going to happen next?

Kurt wasn't quite sure he was ready, but with Blaine he knew. Blaine pressed himself more forcefully onto Kurt, and his hips moved against his hurriedly. Blaine was acting completely erotically, but Kurt couldn't think about anything… it was like a Wrackspurt had climbed into his ear and make his brain go completely fuzzy.

"I—love you—Kurt." Blaine said in-between breaths. Kurt was wearing a black suede jacket, which Blaine removed, and a cyan, polyester button-up shirt, which Blaine was unfastening. Kurt coiled himself around Blaine and ran his fingers deeply through his hair. Blaine completely forgot his promise to Burt as all morals left him. All he could think about was being with Kurt at that very moment. Kurt whipped the belt off Blaine's pants and across the room, where it hit the stereo, and began playing the New Limb's _Breathe Tenderly._

_And so the times and memories,_

_Breathe in and out,_

_And swallow me._

_Breathe in, Breathe out,_

_Breathe Tenderly…_

All of the sudden the world melted around them. Kurt was kicking off his shoes and Blaine was kissing him like he never had…. When the front door slammed. Blaine pulled away, but slowly, and Kurt groaned at the interruption.

Singing in the Rain was rolling through the credits when Burt came home.

"Kurt? Blaine? You guys here?" Burt called. He began up the spiral staircase to Kurt's room. Kurt was buttoning up his shirt, and Blaine, his. He smoothed out the bed and slipped Kurt's shoes under the bed. Kurt raced to turn off the stereo. Kurt then tore open his desk drawer and pulled out paint and carpet swathes he was using to design the future baby's room. Then he began going on about shadings and compositions when Burt came down the hall.

"So this wall color would fit nicely with the others in the house but it won't go with my favorite flooring, oh, hey dad!" Kurt greeted Burt as he stood in the doorway.

"What's that you're looking at?" Burt asked.

"Paint and carpet swatches. Blaine and I were just discussing the designing plans of our new family member's room!" Kurt said brightly, and turned to Blaine, "Of course we won't know what the final plans our until we determine whether it's a boy or-"

"Well you can stop wondering, because it's a girl." Burt told them. Kurt's face sprang into a smile and jumped around the room excitedly. He hugged his dad.

"Oh this will be so exciting! I'll be able to give her fashion tips and-"

"Design her room. If any person in this family is going to do it best, it'd be you." Burt told Kurt. Kurt jumped up and down. Blaine laughed as Kurt pranced about the room with excitement. Burt led Kurt and Blaine to the empty new room down the hall that used to be Burt's physical therapy gym when he had his heart attack. It was perfect. Plenty of space, a good walk-in closet…

"I figured this would be a good space." He shoved more swatches into Kurt's hand, and then Burt finished with, "Get to work." He smiled lovingly at his son and gave Blaine a clap on the shoulder. Burt exited, leaving the two alone again. Kurt closed the empty room's door, and laughed. Blaine laughed too. Both embarrassed and red, they faced the room. Kurt's face went solemn.

"It's a shame I won't ever have one of my own." Kurt said quietly. Blaine turned to him.

"One what?" Blaine asked. Kurt gulped and took in a deep breath and said in a low voice,

"A child." Kurt exhaled and continued, "I mean I love myself for who I am, but there's some things I miss out on, too." Blaine walked over to Kurt and put an arm around him. Blaine thought carefully about what he was going to say next, and then stirred the silence.

"I've always admired your prudence. I wish I were able to give you a family, Kurt. I'd do anything to make you happy." Blaine told him. Kurt turned his face away from Blaine so he couldn't see a single tear drip down his cheek. Blaine turned Kurt's face to face his, and graced his lips gently. When Blaine pulled away, they stood there in the silence looking at the room, and Kurt's hand made it's way into Blaine's.


	9. Chapter 8

Return to McKinley

Kurt's Turn

* * *

><p>Clutching Blaine's hand tightly, Kurt strode through the McKinley doors. Blaine was smiling at Kurt and Kurt refused to meet his eye, cheeks glowing. Everything was right where Kurt wanted it to be: Karofsky was gone, Blaine was with him, and New Directions was getting ready for regionals. Kurt looked around to see the football jocks with confused faces- they were completely lost without their precious leader. Greg, who had replaced Kurt as kicker, was having a nervous breakdown in the corner with King-of-Dorks, Jacob, screaming horrific insults at him. Alex, linebacker, was trying to walk through a glass door; after making himself extremely dizzy, he toppled over where two cheerleaders stepped over him with unimpressed looks.<p>

Kurt fiddled with the lock on his locker as he talked to Blaine about what the theme for Regionals might be, when Kurt saw the hockey team coming down the hall- strutting as if they owned the school.

"This can't be good." Kurt said quietly to Blaine. Blaine turned his head to get a look, and saw the team's captain flagged by four other guys carrying slushies and hockey sticks. They paraded down the hall, unceremoniously dumping each slushy, one by one, down each Glee Club member's shirt. First it was Tina, then Artie, Kurt didn't see Mercedes get hit but she must've because he heard her shout, "MY WEAVE!" Next in line was Kurt and Blaine. They came to a full stop when they reached them.

"Hey boys. Heard Karofsky's out." Said the captain.

"So you guys are on top now?" Kurt asked. They nodded in response with wide smirks.

"Alright. Do it. But let me remove my jacket first, it's an original-" Kurt began, but was interrupted by a face-on, purple slushy. Blaine was too, but by red. Kurt looked at Blaine, who looked back, slushy dripping down his face. Kurt scraped the slushy from his eyes and walked up to meet with Mercedes on her way to clean up in the ladies' restroom, abandoning Blaine. Kurt and Mercedes pushed open the door to the bathroom, chatting about 'damn hockey puck-heads,' and Blaine scraped the slushy off his face as he opened his locker. He was taken aback by the photos he put up in his locker of him and the Warblers. He did miss the blazer and the tie, to be honest. He did feel safe there- but Kurt needed his support. Blaine felt home sick toward his old school. He missed his friends….

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking down Warbler halls, coming down the spiral staircase. There he was… Kurt was just a few steps ahead- trying to pull off a Dalton Academy uniform. Blaine continued past him, focused on getting with the Warblers before the crowd blocked his entrance. Just when Blaine reached the bottom of the stairs, he hears a soft voice from behind him.<p>

"Oh- excuse me." Blaine turned to see a new face- rosy cheeks and a small nose, dark brown hair that he gently tucked out of his view. Kurt looked at Blaine with his soft, bright blue eyes. The sky light above them lit up Kurt's angelic face, and as he tucked away his dark sunglasses, Kurt cleared his throat nervously.

"Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said quickly. Blaine shook away the feeling of rising butterflies as he opened his mouth to reply.

"My name is Blaine." He introduced.

"Kurt." Kurt introduced himself and they shook hands. Kurt gave Blaine a heart-melting smile, which Blaine returned as they released hands.

"So- what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, regaining himself.

"Warblers!" Blaine chuckled. "Every now and then they throw impromptu performances in the senior commons." Kurt gazed around. Where the hell were all the teachers?

"It tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. People pushed past them as they raced down the steps.

"Wait-" Kurt pondered for a moment. "The Glee club here is kind-of… cool?"

"The Warblers are, like, rock stars!" Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow and gaped at him. Blaine smiled and fixed the strap on his over-the-shoulder bag. Blaine seized the opportunity of Kurt's distraction, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon. I know a short-cut." Blaine took him across the hall, hand tight in his.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as he recalled the first day he saw Kurt, blushing. The smile faded from his face as he looked at his clothes, which were covered in red dye.<p>

"The color suits you." Kurt said, smiling, as he re-approached Blaine. Blaine looked up, startled, and when seeing Kurt he couldn't help but smile. Kurt hadn't ever seen the inside of Blaine's locker before.

It looked like any other, except Blaine's was covered in pictures of him and his friends at Dalton, and memories of them as a couple shined in glitter. Kurt's smile faded.

"You should go back- to Dalton, I mean. It's my fault you left your friends and your home. You were safe there and you weren't getting covered in slushy daily." Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"You're right, but I could never do that. You expect me to waltz right back into Dalton, which was just a part of my boring old life until you came to spy on us?" Blaine smiled. "Yes, it's your fault I'm here. But, it was the best mistake you've ever made." Blaine laughed as he spoke, and Kurt couldn't suppress a smile. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and they went off to class.

Kurt couldn't pay any attention at all during first period… which was odd because of all teachers, Kurt liked Mr. Lang. Kurt kept staring at the back of Blaine's head in the seat in front of him. Kurt kept falling in and out of daydreams when a small piece of paper seemed to fall from Blaine's hand. It sliced slowly through the air like a feather until it landed gently under Kurt's desk. Kurt was getting quite talented at passing notes thanks to Blaine's arrival at McKinley. Kurt coolly knocked his pen onto the floor, and when retrieving it, made sure to grab the small letter. Kurt unfolded it in his lap, and Blaine had written:

Get out of my brain- I can't stop thinking about you.

Kurt blushed, and continued to read.

I have to meet with Principal Figgins after school to secure my enrollment here. Meet me at Breadsticks after words? 4:30?

Love,

Blaine

PS. I'm sure the back of my head is fascinating, and I wish I could watch yours too, but this stuff will be on the test.

Blaine signed it with a smile, and it took a sufficient amount of work not to laugh at this. Blushing, Kurt flipped the note over and replied,

_See you then!_

_-Kurt_

Kurt then casually dropped the note, where it landed at Blaine's feet. Kurt could see him beaming as he tucked it in his pant pocket. He then shook off the pleasure and opened his notes in an attempt to look like he was involved in the lecture, which truthfully he had tuned out of an hour ago.

The bell rang and Kurt and Blaine left their seats. Exiting the classroom, Blaine with books stuffed in his over-the-shoulder bag and Kurt with his books held in his left arm, Blaine grabbed his idle hand and grasped it tightly as they headed off towards Glee Club.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the front row together, and Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Morning guys!" said brightly as Puck groaned in response. "Great job last week, everyone did really well. But there's no more time for messing around. I got the letter that contains the theme for this year's Regional Show Choir requirements team, and have waited eagerly the passed two days to show it to you!" He said excitedly.

"So- Finn, if you will… drum roll please!" Mr. Shue began to tear open the letter at the cue of Finn's hits.

"You're theme for this years regionals competition is…" Everyone sat at the edge of their seats, eagerly waiting to hear the base of their future performance.

"Show-Stoppers." Mr. Shue smiled as he said it. Immediately, Rachel went on about how a proper showstopper should be one from the Broadway catalog before Kurt could even get in a word. Blaine saw Kurt try and get in a mention several times, but was continuously out voiced by Rachel… Kurt might as well give up; Rachel always got the solo spot. Blaine saw Kurt's defeated look, and let out a screeching whistle.

"Hey, guys! Now Kurt's been working his butt off for this club since it first began, and the only time he's ever had a spotlight performance was when he was at Dalton. Kurt has so much potential, and no offence Miss Berry, but Kurt is equally as talented and frankly I'm sure the judges want to hear something new… a change in the line up. We have so much talent and so many voices are not heard." Blaine said matter-of-factly. Rachel sat, arms crossed and Blaine continued. "Kurt has an idea." He ushered Kurt up, and took his seat again. Kurt cleared his throat.

"New Directions, we do original songs and we do covers. Why not mix it up? I say we do a medley solo and then for our second number we top it off with a fantastic song of entirely our creation. Now, I have a medley in mind-"

"Well then, by all means Kurt, tell us." Mr. Shue said. Kurt took a breath, ready to hear Rachel yell at him.

"The medley I have in mind will not only be an amazing show stopper, but I must suggest that it be of my own doing." Rachel gasped. "If we do the medley," Kurt continued, waving away Rachel's interruption, "I must insist I be the one to perform it." Rachel exploded, raging at Kurt.

"HOLD ON!" Mr. Shue yelled. "Rachel, Kurt's right. We need to get some of our talented heard and Kurt's never done a spotlight performance for us. Kurt-" Mr. Shue turned to him, "if you will, if you are prepared… would you like to perform it, right here and now. If it is a true show-stopper, you can have the solo number." Rachel gaped at Mr. Shue, completely infuriated, and Kurt simply grinned.

"Now, yes, but not in here. The number's way to big for the choir room." Kurt stood up and everyone followed him into the auditorium.

* * *

><p><em>Some people can get a thrill knitting sweaters and sitting still<em>

_That's okay for some people who don't know they're alive_

_But I at least gotta try when I think of all the sights_

_That I gotta see and all the places I gotta play_

_All the things that I gotta be at_

_Come on, papa, what do you say?_

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?_

_Don't I get a dream for myself?_

_Starting now it's gonna be my turn._

_Gangway, world, get off of my runway!_

_Starting now I bat a thousand!_

_This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and_

_Oh, what a dream_

_A wonderful dream, papa_

_As real as can be, papa!_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Some people sit on their butts_

_Got the dream, yeah, but not the guts_

_That's living for some people, for some hum-drum people I suppose._

_But No-body, no…_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The medley of Rose's Turn, Don't Rain on My Parade, and Some People, was different… The songs, which didn't exactly have matching beats, where molded to the pace of Some People, and even Rachel had to admit…

It was brilliant.

Kurt had changed everything in the medley to give it a natural fold. No one would have known it was a medley. Rachel sat there, gaping, with arms still crossed. No one said a word. Blaine was first to break the silence.

"Now- ZAT" Blaine pointed at Kurt, "was GENIUS." Blaine finished and everyone burst out in agreeing applause. Everyone except Rachel, who knew she'd just lost her solo number.

"That it was." Mr. Shue agreed. "Sorry, Rachel, but-" and before Mr. Shue could finish, Rachel stormed out of the auditorium, leaving Kurt with the New Directions patting him on the back and smiling at him.

And finally Blaine could relax knowing Kurt had finally got something he deserved.


	10. Chapter 9

Return to McKinley

Ambushed

* * *

><p>Like he had planned, Blaine went to visit Mr. Figgins after class had ended. Kurt went home to change before his 4:30 dinner with Blaine. Kurt left his house at 4:15 with an excited skip in his step. His light hair bounced slightly with each step and a wide, white smile spread across his immaculate face. As Kurt turned the corner, Breadsticks sat at the end of the block. Kurt's walk steadily increased, as he got closer with the excitement he held. He reached for the handle, and wrenched the door open. He elegantly stepped through the doorframe and up to be seated.<p>

"Table for two…. But my partner may already be seated- Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said. The lady at the podium shook her head and she led him to be seated.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished his meeting and was now fully registered as a McKinley High student. Blaine recalled his early dinner with Kurt and head off to Breadsticks. As he exited the building, he checked his phone to see it was five past 4:30. He shot Kurt a text.<p>

_Hey Kurt. So sorry, but I'll be a tad late. Mr. Figgins kept me longer than we both expected._

_But I'm on my way._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Blaine._

Blaine turned down onto the sidewalk and began down to Breadsticks, which was only at the end of the road. As he could see the neon sign in his view, a smile stretched across his face. For only the hour he hadn't seen Kurt, he already missed him. He passed the intersection, and began to hear quiet tapping footsteps. Blaine turned his head slightly to see there was no one there. He resumed his steady walk down the sidewalk and Breadsticks came closer and closer. But the footsteps resumed behind him.

Blaine paused again and turned around. Again, no one was there. He took a deep breath and continued on when his phone buzzed.

_No problem! I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Kurt_

He checked his clock to see it was 4:56, and was passing the small alleyway between the pharmacy and Breadsticks. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled violently into the small alleyway. The sun, which was only just setting, seemed to be completely absent from the alleyway. It was pitch black, and the odor from the surrounding garbage stung Blaine's sable brown eyes. The hand that cuffed around his mouth was sweating slightly. Suddenly the grip slackened, and Blaine was whipped around to see the shaded face of Karofsky. Blaine gasped and received a swipe across his left cheek with the hand of Karofksy that contained a sharp; it hit so hard it made his face bleed.

Blaine was sure to return the unpleasant gift, but that only got him pinned against the alley's cold brick wall.

"You do remember what I promised? Well, let's say Kurt will be missing you at dinner, though I will be happy to pay him a visit if you fight." Fear struck into Blaine's heart when Karofsky said this. His eyes grew wide with terror and Karofsky laughed.

"So, who's the stronger one now?" Karofsky smirked at him. "You know, to think- if you hadn't had to be such the hero and run off to Figgins to get me expelled, maybe you wouldn't have put Kurt and yourself in trouble. It's all your fault, you know? Kurt got hurt because of you." Karofsky finished with fake sympathy, and Blaine felt horrible... it was all his fault. A single tear cast upon his cheek and his eyes were shading red. Karofsky laughed at him.

"And _you_ are the strong one? HA! Look at you- pathetic excuse you are for a man." Karofsky gave him a good punch up at his chin. Blaine felt his head hit heavy against the wall, and then everything went black…

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his clock nervously. It ticked ten past five. He decided to call Blaine- but he did not answer… Kurt had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

_Blaine, are you okay?_

_-Kurt_

Kurt texted, and he waited for another few minutes anxiously to not receive a reply. He left the waitress some money for the iced tea he had been sipping on nervously. Kurt got up and decided to go look for Blaine. He started on his way out, calling after Blaine… it was very unusual for Blaine not to answer his phone.

"Blaine? Blaine? Where are you- are you okay?" Kurt called out. No reply. His walk was swift and uneven as his head turned frantically for any sign of Blaine. He called out for Blaine, and the dead of the silence scared Kurt. The sun continued to sink lower, and Kurt passed the alleyway between the pharmacy and restaurant, and continued on his way- calling out for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and felt a sharp pain in his stomach and something warm running down his cheek when he realized he must have been bleeding profusely. As he regained consciousness, he recognized the small alleyway in which he had an encounter with Karofsky. His brain was extremely fuzzy, and his vision fogged as if a Wrackspurt had just floated into his brain. He heard a faint call of his name, but his hearing was also quite impaired.<p>

"K-K- Kurt?" Blaine replied with the energy he could muster.

"Blaine? Blaine? Where are you- are you okay?" Kurt called out for him.

"Kurt- I'm here…" Blaine said. Kurt didn't hear him, and continued to call for him. Blaine decided the only way Kurt would ever find him was if he could reveal his position. He felt around for his phone to find it shattered on the grimy alleyway floor. Blaine struggled to stand himself up, but just fell back down on his stomach. Kurt continued to look for Blaine as Blaine dragged himself out of the soiled alley. Each little movement hurt him incredibly, but he continued his horrible struggle to reveal himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt searched the street frantically and heard a small,<p>

"K- Kurt." Kurt wiped around to see Blaine dragging himself out of the small alleyway.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt raced around to Blaine's aid. Blaine smiled up at him as Kurt supported Blaine's head.

"I knew y- you'd find me, K- Kurt." Kurt was speechless as he tried to grasp the concept of Blaine being ambushed. Tears began to tip over Kurt's eyes.

"It's okay, Blaine. You're safe now." Kurt said between a small sob.

"I don't have any doubt in my mind." Blaine replied with his warmhearted smile. But Blaine worried Kurt as he noticed how dim the sparkle in Blaine's eye was. He was horribly hurt.

"O- okay. All right, I have to get you help. I'll call the police-"

"That's not necessary." Blaine gasped. "I'm fine, Kurt, really-"

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'm going to help you- just hang in there for a moment."

"Kurt, there's no need to alert the police, really." Blaine told him.

"Yes, someone has hurt you, Blaine!"

"Don't, Kurt. P-please. It was Karofsky and if we…" Blaine tried to explain, and suddenly Kurt understood.

"Karofsky… he-he did this to you?" Kurt stammered. At first, Kurt was petrified. Tears were boarding his eyelids. Something suddenly snapped inside him.

"Karofsky… KAROFSKY DID THIS TO YOU!" Kurt suddenly went off as if he were a pipe bomb. But Blaine nodded his head in response- Blaine was weak.

"Kurt, there's nothing we can do…"

"Nothing we can do! He-"

"Kurt, calm down, it's gonna be oka-"

"Calm down?" Kurt's hands were shaking, and Blaine had never seen him this mad… he was in a rage. Kurt paced up and down the alleyway, kicking over trashcans and anything in his way. It was an outburst of pent-up aggression. Kurt was suddenly softened when he heard Blaine let out a struggled exhale. Kurt snapped out of it and ran to Blaine's aid.

"Blaine are you gonna be okay?" Kurt asked. His eyes welled up with tears and Blaine smiled up at him.

"You're so adorable…" Blaine said, and closed his eyes. Kurt got up and dialed for Finn.

"Finn, I need you and your car here, now."

"Hey, Kurt. I can't I'm at football practice-"

"BLAINE'S HURT, DAMMIT! Leave and come to the small alleyway between the pharmacy and Breadsticks, NOW!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Blaine's hurt? Wha-"

"_FINN!_ GO!" Kurt yelled. By the sudden end of the call, Kurt understood Finn was on his way. Kurt knelt beside Blaine. Kurt began to stroke Blaine's hair as each curly twisted elegantly between his fingers. Blaine opened his eyes with some effort and grabbed Kurt's hand. Blaine was smiling up at him weekly, but blindingly brilliantly. Kurt's face flushed of all color at Blaine's weakness, but Blaine thought nothing of it. Blaine reached out a hand shakily and held Kurt's face feebly. Blaine stared deeply into his eyes and whispered, _I love you_. Kurt, unable to respond mouthed it back and held Blaine's hand to his cheek before gently removing it and placing it in his on his lap. Blaine smiled again and let out another struggled breath when Finn pulled up.

"Over here, Finn!" Kurt called without wavering his glance from Blaine. Finn paused at the sight of Blaine laid in the dark passageway, and Kurt staring at Blaine, holding his hand tightly. Finn was suddenly taken aback at the sight, realizing something he hadn't before. Finn was frozen at the spot where he stood with the sudden realization of Kurt's love for Blaine. Finn, though a little disgusted by the atmosphere of the passageway and the horrible reason for Blaine to be laid on the floor, still smiled at the two.

"We need to get him home, Finn… today, preferably." Kurt said, still looking at Blaine. Finn leaped forward and picked up Blaine. Kurt opened the door to the back seat, and they leaned Blaine up gently against the door on the opposite side, and kept his legs up on the seats. Kurt then climbed in after to sit with him.

"Kurt, that's not safe to-"

"Who gives a damn, just drive!" Kurt said and slammed the car door. Finn then turned and got into the driver's seat. Kurt held up Blaine's legs and steadily pulled Blaine into his lap. Blaine opened his eyes slightly and Kurt half-smiled at him. Blaine weakly lifted his arm and put it around Kurt's waist. Kurt took Blaine's head and placed it on his shoulder and pulled him closely. Blaine was warm against Kurt's body and Kurt felt another tear streak down his cheek as he looked upon the love of his life withering away. It felt like time had stopped as he held Blaine. As the car slowed to a stop, Kurt felt Blaine move slightly to reach up and kiss Kurt on the cheek. Kurt hugged him tightly, and Finn exited the car. He went around the parked car and helped Kurt lift Blaine off his lap. Finn took a firm hold on Blaine and carried him into the house. As they were about to turn down toward the hallway where Blaine stayed in the guest room, Kurt redirected their path.

"Wrong way, Finn."

"But he-"

"Not tonight, Finn. He stays in my room so I can keep an eye on him." Kurt told him and they turned toward the staircase. As they climbed, Finn said,

"You know, Kurt, I really admire you. Blaine's a lucky man." Finn threw Kurt a smile over his shoulder. Kurt half-smiled back, and after a moment in silence replied,

"That means a lot Finn, thanks." They reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway to Kurt's door. Kurt went ahead and moved the comforter and decorative pillows off his bed for Blaine. Finn put Blaine in the comforting bed and Kurt pulled the sheet and blankets over him.

"All right, Finn. Go downstairs and get two Advil for Blaine, and a glass of water, please." Finn did as he was told, and Kurt went into the bathroom to grab a cool, damp towel. When he returned, he helped Blaine sit up a bit and Kurt wiped Blaine's face, which was spotted with dirt from the alley. Finn came back upstairs and handed the Advil and water cup into Kurt's shaking hands. Kurt then gave Blaine the Advil and helped support Blaine as he swigged the water down with the medication. Kurt and Finn then helped Blaine lay down again.

"Okay, Finn, you must go now."

"But Blaine's hurt and-"

"What he needs is rest. Goodbye." Kurt shooed him out and closed the door. He then pulled up a chair and sat beside Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's hand and held it in his against Kurt's chest. Blaine turned his head to see Kurt look down at him with worried eyes. Blaine smiled at him.

"I am lucky." Blaine told him. Blaine smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand. Blaine turned onto his side to fully face Kurt and looked up with caring eyes.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt returned Blaine's hand. Kurt then leaned forward and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I love you too." Kurt stoked a hand through Blaine's hair and returned the chair at the desk. Kurt then walked around the bed and climbed into it beside Blaine without doing his daily face-washing routine. He pulled the covers over himself and farther up on Blaine. He then reached his arms around Blaine, and after a minute, the steadiness of Blaine's breathing told Kurt he had fallen asleep. With ease at mind, Kurt soon did the same.

* * *

><p>Morning peaked through the cracks in the curtains and he could hear Finn scurry in his room across the hall. Kurt saw that at some point in the night he must've let go of Blaine, for Blaine was now facing him and Blaine's hand had made it's way into his. Kurt did not move, but remained with Blaine. It wasn't long until Blaine woke up too. Blaine's eyelashes fluttered and opened and smiled after his sight focused on Kurt looking at him.<p>

"Hi." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back. Blaine leaned forward to kiss him shortly. After a moment, Blaine released him and Kurt asked,

"You feeling okay?" Blaine nodded in response.

"Thanks to you." Blaine replied, and Kurt blushed. Blaine was still weak, but you could tell that sleep was what he really needed to recover.

"I'll tell you what," Kurt said, "if you go back to sleep for another hour, I'll make you breakfast in bed." Blaine smiled.

"You don't need to-"

"No, don't you move," Kurt replied when Blaine began to sit up, "you need sleep in order to recover. And we have sectionals next week! You go back to sleep…" Kurt said, now out of bed. He helped Blaine back into bed and Blaine smiled at him. Kurt left the room and quietly closed the door. Burt was already up- he had work at the shop.

"Kurt! How's Blaine?" Burt said, handing Kurt a small cup of coffee.

"He's fine, dad… just weak. He needs rest so I'm letting him sleep while I make him some breakfast. Also, he needs the next two days at home. I'll stay with him today and then he can handle himself the following day- I'll come home for lunch and keep him company." Burt clapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're just like your mother…" Burt said. Burt gave Kurt a small smile, which Kurt returned before turning away to start on Blaine's breakfast.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave a quiet knock on the door after the hour past, and he heard Blaine call,<p>

"Come in!" Kurt balanced the large tray with coffee, waffles, a small bowl of Cookie Crisp (which Blaine laughed at because of the connection with the Potion Master's Corner), bacon and orange slices. Blaine smiled at the freshly picked rose in the small crystal vase.

"Did you go back to sleep at all?" Kurt said sarcastically as he set down the tray beside Blaine. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Blaine smiled when he said this, and recalled last night… being with Kurt seemed to heal any pain he had.

"Well," Kurt said as his face turned florid, "no excuses. I'm taking the day off to watch after you. I've notified the teachers the reason of your absence… saying solely that you were assaulted on the way home from school. They gladly gave you the next two days to recover. But we have sectionals soon so we need to be back ASAP." Kurt finished, and smiled slightly recalling that he would get the solo. Blaine tapped the bed beside him, and Kurt walked around the bed and sat next to Blaine. Kurt moved in right beside Blaine, and Blaine pushed Kurt's hair behind his ear. Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up a bit and leaned in…

"You eat first." Kurt smiled and though Blaine looked disappointed, obeyed and began to eat. Kurt kissed him on the cheek. He then exited the room, and returned with fresh clothes and a toothbrush.

"I started a bath for you- I don't want you standing when you're unsupervised… Here are fresh clothes for you to change into once you've bathed and your toothbrush-"

"Okay, mom." Blaine said and smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes and set the clothes on the foot of the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine called as Kurt headed out.

"Hm?"

"Thank you… really." Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Now eat." Kurt said, and left. "Leave your dirty clothes outside the bathroom door!" Kurt called from down the hall. Blaine laughed at him quietly to himself and finished his breakfast.

When Kurt returned, the bath water had stopped running and Blaine was out of bed. Kurt grabbed the dirty clothes around his room and the sheets off his bed and cleaned them free of alleyway grime. He remade the bed with fresh sheets and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You still alive in there?" Kurt called to check on Blaine.

"No." Blaine called back sarcastically. Kurt turned away and grabbed Blaine's dirty dishes. After he cleaned them, Kurt returned upstairs to see Blaine emerging from the bathroom fully dressed and towel-drying his hair.

"There, was that so hard?" Kurt said, laughing. Blaine smiled. He made his way over to Kurt.

"Nope… bed." Kurt told him. But this time Blaine didn't listen. He walked right up to Kurt and kissed him. They moved their lips slowly and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close.

"Blaine… Blaine," Kurt said with each small breath he got, "you need to rest." Kurt said and pulled away, but he was blushing.

"Ah, come on. Why won't you kiss me?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what. You get your ass back in that bed and then we can talk." Kurt said and Blaine laughed and obeyed. Kurt took the seat beside him and turned and kissed him. Once they pulled away, Blaine said, laughing,

"There, was that so hard?"


	11. Chapter 10

Return to McKinley

Regionals

* * *

><p>It was not until 2:30 on the day Blaine returned to school when Mr. Shue called Kurt into his office and dropped a bomb on him.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PERFORM MY MEDLEY?" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt was pacing back and forth- he'd finally got the best of Rachel and now she won.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. That medley was fantastic- but when I sent in the set list for regionals, I got a reply notifying me of a rule they impose upon competing teams. If a song has already been done by that group, they can't redo it even if it's in a new competition year. I'm sorry Kurt, but seeing as we already used "Don't Rain on My Parade," we'd get disqualified if we used the song in your medley." Kurt gaped at him.

Mr. Shue shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kurt. It's a real shame- your medley was the perfect show stopper. But, I did promise you the spotlight performance. If you can come up with another showstopper medley, you can still have the solo. But until you can find a good medley, I'm notifying Rachel so we have a back-up plan-"

"NO!" Kurt interrupter. Mr. Shue was taken aback by Kurt's sudden proclaim. Kurt cleared his throat. "I- I mean, don't worry about a back-up plan. You'll have your showstopper. I have another medley in mind." Kurt lied, but Mr. Shue bought it and smiled.

"Good! Well, get a move on! I can't wait to hear it!" Kurt left his office and headed for a quiet place to think- the garden.

Kurt began to scribble down songs with identical themes or similar melodies, but none of them seem to add up. Kurt was crossing off the last idea on the list, a mash up of "Dancing Through Life" from Wicked and "Human" by the Killers when Blaine entered the garden.

"Hey. Thought I saw you come out here. What's going on?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt was completely stressed… as much as he didn't want to tell Blaine about the rejection of his medley, he figured Blaine might have an idea.

"It's the medley… there's this stupid rule that once you've done a song in a show choir competition, your group can't do it again… We did Don't Rain on My Parade already…" Kurt explained.

"You worked so hard for this! You deserve that solo!" Blaine said.

"Well, unless I can come up with a killer medley like the last one, Rachel gets the solo." Kurt said disappointedly. Blaine nodded.

"Don't be of poor spirits. I'm sure you can get this! If anyone's gonna get this, you will- I know it! I can help if you want…" Blaine said cheerfully. Kurt pondered this, and then his face brightened.

"Say that again!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I can help?"

"No, before that." Kurt said, still ecstatic.

"You can do this!"

"No… before that."

"Don't be of poor spirit-"

"YES! That! Thanks! Gotta go- I've finally got my medley!" Kurt yelled. He gave Blaine a swift kiss on the cheek and jetted off to get to work on his new medley. Blaine sat confused in the garden.

* * *

><p>It was finally time. Oral Intensity had just finished their performance, and Kurt was sitting in the green room utterly bewildered. Blaine knocked on the door and entered in.<p>

"You ready?" He asked with a smile. The color from Kurt's face drained and Blaine chuckled.

"You are gonna rock this, Kurt. You'll see! It's going to be absolutely show stopping." Blaine encouraged. Kurt smiled. Blaine walked around to face Kurt and kissed him. Kurt recalled last time they were there- packed crowds and blinding lights… but all Kurt could notice was Blaine's sparkling eyes as they sang Candles by Hey Monday. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away, and as he left the room, he gave Kurt a quick pat on the back.

Soon following Blaine, Kurt was surprised to be greeted by Rachel.

"The medley's really great… you're going to bring the house down." She smiled.

"And you're okay with that?" Kurt replied and Rachel smiled and laughed slightly.

"Yah. Go get 'em, Kurt." She said and exited the dressing room. He heard Mr. Shue yell down the hall, "Showtime guys!" Kurt took a deep breath and got up.

* * *

><p>The music began, and the lights lifted to bring the room out of its complete darkness. A single spotlight cast itself on Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of the stage with a mic in his hand. Little particles drifted in the light and the music played slowly. Kurt sang the song higher than it was originally written- but it was just as beautiful… maybe even more so.<p>

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be_

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me - lead me away..._

_You can't take me._

Suddenly the soft sway of Sound The Bugle pumped up and turned into You Can't Take Me, except a bit faster than it was normally. It gave Kurt an extra edge. When compared to the original medley Kurt had out done himself. The medley was twice as show stopping, flowed even better than before, and got the audience pumped.

Kurt leapt up from his seat there and put the mic on the empty stand.

_YAH!_

_Got to fight another fight_

_I gotta run another night_

_Get it out_

_Check it out_

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back_

_I can't be beat and that's a fact_

_It's OK_

_I'll find a way_

_You ain't gonna take me down no way…. NO!_

In a sudden burst of enthusiasm, Kurt picked up the mic off the stand and really sang the song out. The crowd burst into applause, the Warblers, who were sitting down watching New Directions, clapped along to the beat of the song as they cheered on their former member.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it!_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no!_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me_

_I'm free!_

_Oh, yah, I'm free!_

As Blaine watched from the wings, he finally understood what had inspired Kurt's medley choice. Blaine recalled his childhood movie, Spirit, as Kurt sang the medley of Bryan Adams songs.

_Why did it all go wrong?_

_I wanna know what's going on_

_And what's this holding me?_

_I'm not where I'm supposed to be!_

_I gotta fight another fight!_

_I gotta fight with all my might!_

_I'm getting out, so check it out_

_You're in my way_

_Yeah, you better watch out!_

As the music inclined more for the chorus, the New Directions filled onstage. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt really take stage.

_OH! COME ON!_

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it!_

_Don't push me_

_I'll fight it!_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no!_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it!_

_You can't come uninvited!_

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up, no…_

The screen that hid the band from view lifted as the pounded out the last of the incredible show stopping medley.

_I'm a soldier, now!_

_Fighting in a battle!_

_To be free once more _

_YEAH! That's worth fighting for!_

The music melted away as Kurt held the note. Kurt was left with his fist high in the air, and the New Directions lined up behind him. The audience rose from their seats in standing ovation, and the Warblers cheered loudly for their friends. Kurt smiled, and as the man working backstage came to take away the stand and mic, Kurt called, "The New Directions!" and the crowd roared. Due to the drama of Blaine's injury, the Glee Club was too worried about him to write an original song. But Kurt agreed their next number was just as good.

The song was soft, and the New Directions used it to showcase their talent. Blaine started off on the piano.

_She got out of town_

_On a railway New York bound_

_Took all except my name_

_Another alien on Broadway_

_There's some things in this world_

_You just can't change_

_Some things you can't see_

_Until it gets too late_

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled at him before returning his eyes to the keys on his piano.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

_and Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something_

_That's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around_

_And come on home…._

The song picked up, and the piano died. Blaine went to join the rest of the cast while Puck took over the vocals.

_I got a hole in me now_

_Yeah, I got a scar I can talk about_

_She keeps a picture of me_

_In her apartment in the city._

_Man, they don't make sense_

_Some things you don't need_

_Until they leave you_

_then they're things that you miss, you say:_

Puck returned in line with the New Directions when Finn sang the chorus.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

_and Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something_

_That's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around_

_And come on home!_

Brittany stepped forward and did a spotlight dance when Santana did the bridge. Tina echoed for Santana as she sang.

_Let that city take you in! (come on home)_

_Let that city spit you out! (come on home)_

_Let that city take you down!_

The entire cast sang 'down' and finally Rachel couldn't help but smile as Blaine said:

_**For God's sake turn around!**_

Now everyone in the audience was clapping along. They stood and burst into applause and cheers as the guitarist held it's solo. The New Directions danced back to their formations, and the music suddenly slowed as Blaine sang:

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone…_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world?_

Once again the music picked up, and this time the whole cast sang the chorus as they danced.

_and Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something_

_That's enough to keep you!_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you,_

_You should turn yourself around_

_And come on home!_

_Yeah, come on home!_

The song ended swiftly and the lights went out. The audience burst into cheers and applause, and the New Directions exited stage. Rachel rambled on to Finn that even though the Warblers performed "Stop and Stare" by One Republic quite well, they definitely won because they showcased most all of their talent- she didn't even mind at this point that she didn't get a single solo.

As they all piled into the dressing room congratulating each other, Mr. Shue gave a speech about how even though not everyone got a solo; everybody grouped together as a family.

"And don't forget how Kurt totally rocked it!" Mr. Shue finished and they all cheered as Kurt blushed in the corner. Blaine, who was sitting on his left with his arm around Kurt's waist, squeezed him as if to say, "Congrats."

"And of course, newbie Blaine did well too." Rachel said with a smile.

"Does this mean you won't be solo-thirsty anymore?" Blaine retorted jokingly. Rachel laughed.

They all chatted eagerly while waiting for the judges to decide on a winner… Kurt was breathing swiftly and Blaine laughed.

"Don't worry."

"How can I not? If the judges didn't like me that means we loose!"

"How could anyone not like you, Kurt?" Blaine said. Kurt blushed, but this encouragement did not ease his anxiety.

"Kurt- look at me." Kurt obeyed and looked up at Blaine. "You are amazing." Kurt was caught of guard when Blaine gave him a swift kiss. No one seemed to notice as they all were distracted by the stagehand calling the teams out to be told the standings. If they didn't win, no nationals…

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly as he led the frozen-faced Kurt out on stage. On their left, the Warblers had joined the New Directions on stage.

"Brilliant performance, guys."

"Yah, gotta say you guys were totally awesome!" Warblers Jeff and David congratulated them. Kurt nodded in response because he was to scared to say anything.

"Well you guys will be tuff to beat. One Republic is always a pleaser. I miss you guys down there." Blaine said and they smiled back as they took their positions. Finally Oral Intensity strut in without a word of good luck. Slightly offended by their sureness of winning, Kurt cowered away even more so. The three judges came onstage.

"Well everyone did well but only one can be the winner." They started. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and Blaine chuckled to himself at the cuteness of Kurt's nervousness.

"In second place…" Kurt held his breath… if they were called that would mean they wouldn't go to nationals- at the same time he did want the Warblers to win. Blaine pulled Kurt close, as they announced:

"Ladies and gentleman… the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The crowd cheered. A little disappointed, but still happy they placed, the Warblers gladly accepted the second place ribbon and trophy and held it high.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for-"

"Just get on with it!" The other judge nudged the speaker.

"First place goes to…"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly, Kurt held his breath and was beginning to turn blue, Brittany looked curiously around the area bewildered, and Blaine looking down at Kurt kindly, they announced the winner.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!" Rachel's eyes popped out of her head as she pulled Finn into a tight hug, Puck and Lauren did a little victory dance, Mr. Shue gladly excepted the first place trophy and ribbon from the judge and held it high up in the air for them to see. Confetti fell lightly from the ceiling and Kurt grabbed Blaine and kissed him tightly. The rest of the world melted away, and as they pulled away, still holding hands, Kurt heard Jeff say,

"Finally!" At the sight of their kiss. Blaine laughed and the Warblers clapped for the New Directions. Everyone gave Kurt a hug of thanks as they proudly left the stage with their win.


	12. Chapter 11

Return to McKinley

Moonlit Return

* * *

><p><em>Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we<em>

_Love to talk on the telephone_

_We would hang up and go back to absolutely nothing_

_And by absolutely nothing I mean pick up the phone. The_

_Sun is out, the moon is smiling_

_In the corner of his eye he's crying for his_

_Next new arrival for the rest of the night._

_Good ol' moon is like me,_

_We walk free but we're stuck in here._

Kurt smiled as Blaine came up behind. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt gazed into his old empty locker, recalling the years. Kurt looked down at his shoulder as Blaine smiled up at him. Blaine lifted himself back up and took Kurt's hand. It was already dark, and Blaine led him out of the deserted building to the old garden the two of them spent a lot of their time in senior year.

The moon was up, ageless and bright. Blaine piped in again.

_No more pain for a while,_

_You and I could sit in the sun and smile._

_Maybe then, we'd be friends, yeah_

_The moon, sun, and me,_

_And we could sing together in perfect harmony._

_Oh!_

Blaine led Kurt to the little bench and the moon's reflection sparkled in the small fountain beside them. Kurt joined in with Blaine.

_Wake up, I'm lonely, let's talk about how we_

_Need to find a better dream,_

_Cause it's getting much darker the sun is worn out_

_And I think it's time for you and I to get some sleep…_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and the simple moonlit garden seemed to slowly fade away as the two sang.

Oh, the moon is out, the sun is trying

Not to look upset, but man he's dying for his

Next new arrival for the rest of the night.

Good ol' moon is like me,

We walk free.

Good ol' moon is like me,

We walk free.

Good ol' moon is like me,

We walk free, but we're stuck in here…

The present dissolved, and Kurt was sucked back 10 years ago, back into the busy days of his senior year…


	13. Chapter 12

Return to McKinley

The Newbie

* * *

><p>He walked down the hallway nervously, books clutched tightly against his chest in his left arm, and present in his right held a small note that had scribbled upon its surface:<p>

Locker 413

27-13-3

He looked down the hall, occasionally glancing up from his little note that had been ripped out of a binder to see if his locker was near. When he glanced up again, a boy with dark, short brown hair was walking down the halls close by another boy who had sweeping brown hair. The first boy looked up, met his glance and gave him a kind smile. Blushing the boy returned to his note and whipped around to the nearest locker, locker 411. He began dialing the combo, not noticing his locker was only two doors away.

The two boys came closer, and he quickly re-dialed the number nervously, but failed to open it once more. The boy with the sweeping brown hair bid goodbye to his friend and continued down the hall, while the other boy approached.

"Need some help?" The boy asked kindly.

"Um…" He stammered.

"Try 42-7-12." The boy instructed charmingly, and the boy did as he was told. To his surprise, the locker clicked open, and wasn't as he expected.

The locker had pictures of those two boys taped on the walls, and books filled to the brim.

"Oh- I'm so sorry. I-" He stammered again nervously.

"No worries! I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Any you are?" The boy gestured for his hand, which he took cautiously,

"C-Christian. Christian Vector." He said swiftly. Blaine only grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Christian." Christian had black hair that was kept tidy and short, and strikingly hazel eyes that had a large amount of popping green in them. They sparkled sweetly at Blaine, and Christian remained silent. Each moment he grew increasingly florid. Out of pure shock and nervousness, Christian nearly forced the note he held into Blaine's attentive hands and laughed nervously.

"I'm- looking- for…"

"Locker 413. Right here." Blaine pointed to the locker two doors down, and returned the note to the poor boy.

"Of course…" Christian replied quietly. Despite his quite tense manner, Blaine gave him an encouraging pat on the back and said,

"Welcome to McKinley!" Blaine shook his hand once more and nodded as if to say goodbye, when Christian called after him.

"Blaine- er- wait!" Blaine skidded to a stop and whipped around. "Well, you've been around a bit, I assume, I mean- I wouldn't know because we just met and all… you know that obviously, but I was just thinking, you don't have to of course I mean it's your decision, but seeing as we've met now and I don't know anyone else around the school maybe you could show me the ropes- or, just- you know, around the school like a tour or something." Christian's quick stammer faded behind a glowingly red face. He took a deep breath as Blaine replied,

"Of course! Right after school. Meet here. Kurt and I will show you around. Kurt knows this place better than anyone!"

"That sounds great, but… who's Kurt?" Christian asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm Christian, a new sophomore here at McKinley." He shook hands with a new boy with sweeping brown hair named Kurt Hummel directly after school. They led him off and showed him the café, gardens, classrooms, the choir room, and the auditorium.<p>

"Ah… you smell that? That's the smell of talent all around you! And the aroma is coming from me spending _waayyy_ to much time in here." Kurt laughed, and Christian did too timidly.

"You sing?" Christian asked.

"Do I sing? HA!" Kurt laughed and Blaine did too.

"Kurt is only the most talented singer in the school." Blaine said.

"Yah, too bad Mr. Shue doesn't see it." Kurt sighed.

"Excuse me… who?" Christian asked.

"Oh! Director of Glee Club." Blaine told him.

"You guys have a Glee Club?" Christian asked, astounded.

"Oh course! Do you- do you sing?" Kurt asked. Christian nodded, and before he knew it, Kurt was shoving him onstage. Kurt cued Blaine on the piano, and it was one Christian loved dearly. A smile stretched on his face.

_Home,_

_I've heard the word before,_

_but it never meant much more_

_than just a thing I've never had._

_A "place,"_

_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_

_But I've never had a place to even know,_

_or a face that I could go to_

_if I needed someone there..._

Blaine looked up from the piano and smiled at Christian. He seemed to overcome his shaky nervous start at the sight of him, and sang with a genuine smile. Kurt, however, didn't like that look on his face.

_I'm laughing_

_it's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_since I have had a reason to._

_To think_

_it's been here all along_

_somewhere to belong,_

_and a reason,_

_a something-to-believe-in_

_I've finally found it,_

_a place where I'm wanted..._

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

Christian's smile expanded and he soon was dancing all around the stage, Blaine was standing, rocking out on the piano, and Kurt was in the audience nervously watching the scene.

_I used to dream about it_

_but never schemed or counted, _

_On fantasies or wishes-_

_It breaks a man to see what he misses!_

_For so many nights I'd pray_

_For a better life, a better day_

_But I never thought that it'd come true_

_It's finally here and I don't know what to do!_

He looked over at Blaine.

_And I'm trying not to cry_

Blaine met his glance, and Christian looked away.

_This must be how it feels_

_To have a home._

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited!_

_And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so_

_Alone…_

Blaine picked up the speed again, and was singing along. Kurt looked back and forth between the two of them- Blaine was smiling and laughing- watching Christian. However, Christian avoided his glance but was blushing furiously.

_My heart starts to heal_

_To know this is real._

_This is how it must feel_

_**To have a home!**_

The song closed, the two boys on stage holding the note, and as they closed, Blaine began to applaud. Kurt, did not, but smiled weakly.

"You should totally join Glee Club!" Blaine said excitedly. "That was great! Do you think you could come join us tomorrow and audition in front of the rest of New Directions?" Blaine asked. Christian nodded, still blushing. He watched Blaine's heart-melting smile and gazed into his gorgeous golden-hazel eyes. Kurt, who had now rose to join Blaine, saw his gaze and reached for Blaine's hand... Before he could take it, Blaine had walked off with Christian to talk to him about the Glee Club. Petrified by the new competition, he felt his face grow hot. He turned for one final glance as they left the auditorium, Blaine kindly holding the door open for Christian. As it shut tight, Kurt felt furious. They had left him behind.

He felt the spotlight hit him, and felt the need to scream.

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working on_

_And I don't know what to do_

_It's changing me it's killing you_

_I'd tear out my insides if I could_

_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

_I'm sorry, friends I'm sorry lovers_

_To put us all in this mess_

_I know we still got each other_

_But I'm in distress_

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_

_I can't seem to figure it in_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

Christian said goodbye to Blaine as Christian went to his locker and Blaine off to seek out Mr. Shue to inform him of the new possible member. Christian felt his heart leap. As Christian gazed at him walking away, he began.

_Maybe this time, I'll be lucky_

_Maybe this time, he'll stay_

_Maybe this time_

_For the first time_

_Love won't hurry away_

_He will hold me fast_

_I'll be home at last_

_Not a loser anymore_

_Like the last time_

_And the time before_

But just down the hall, out the double doors and in the next building, Kurt unknowingly was singing with Christian-though separate songs- about the same man.

_And I'm hearing your voice_

_That you know it's your choice_

_Maybe so!_

_All the odds are in my favor_

_Something's bound to begin!_

_Oh let me go_

_Ooh let me go !_

_Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high, _

_Feel on top of the world!_

_Maybe this time I'll win!_

_This demon is killing me _

_And oh Christ it's filling me _

_It's this jealousy _

_Oh, and I just can't believe _

_In this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you._

_'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'_

_That's what I long to be_

_Oh this jealousy,_

_This jealousy for you!_

_All the odds are in my favor_

_Something's bound to begin!_

_Ooh let me go!_

_It's got to happen, happen sometime…_

_Maybe this time…_

_I'll win!_

_This jealousy for you!_

Kurt and Christian finished, panting… the only difference was that Kurt stormed angrily off stage, while Christian closed his locker cheerfully.

Kurt went silently to class the following day, dreading Glee Club for the second time in his life (the first being when he had to tell them he was leaving to join the Warblers). He hadn't spoken to Blaine since the tour, and wasn't looked forward to seeing his new competition this early in the morning. Coffee in hand, the bell rang and he entered the classroom. Mr. Shue had a happy-go-lucky look on his face that, quite frankly, disgusted Kurt.

"We may have a new member in our midst!" Mr. Shue beamed at them. "Everyone give a warm welcome to Mr. Christian Vector!" He gestured to Christian who looked anxious.

"Hi everyone. I'm Christian and I'd like to audition with Darren Criss' 'Sophomore'" Kurt sank deeply in his chair. Blaine nudged him, gave him a thumbs up and a grin, which Kurt couldn't return. He dreaded the future minutes. His charming good looks and smooth voice would surely capture the hearts of his fellow Glee Clubbers. Of course, from the moment he saw Christian he new he was gay. Kurt had excellent gay-dar, considering he himself was gay. But he never saw him as a threat- until now he totally thought it'd be wonderful to have another gay man to talk to… more specifically, talk to about Blaine.

Of course, there was no option of that anymore.

As Christian opened his mouth to start, Finn plucked on the guitar in the corner with Puck, and Kurt's jaw tightened. Blaine looked over to Kurt, and was astonished to see he was unusually tense. He didn't think much of it though, and redirected his gaze to the young boy up front.

_I've got a t-shirt on from you_

_Your record's all I listen to_

_I drop your name with all my friends_

_Ain't it a shame that it's pretend_

Kurt was suddenly reminded of his first kiss with Blaine… he recalled the love he felt for Blaine and the safety he felt when he knew he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"_Kurt- there is a moment… when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are….'" Blaine's soft laugh and smile vanished and his face hardened. _

"_I've been looking for you forever." Kurt's face froze and his heart leapt valiantly in his chest. Blaine edged closer, and put his hand on Kurt's. Kurt felt as if his heart would explode._

"_You move me, Kurt," Kurt felt tears sting his eyes, "And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt felt his jaw drop. Kurt's eyes opened wide as Blaine edged even closer until his lips pressed against Kurt's. Kurt had never felt so impossibly, unbreakably… wondrous. Fireworks went off in his brain, sparks lit his heart, his inside caught fire, and Blaine slowly pulled away. They both were unable to resist a smile. They reached in once more…_

Kurt was retrieved from his fantasy when the chorus reached. He only just realized he was crying.

_Sophomore_

_Sophomore_

_Sophomore_

_No no no no no_

_My closet's exploded from the color blast,_

_A blast I'll have for you._

_My mother, she's knowing all these colors clash,_

_The Clash, I like them too!_

_My braces are freezing over,_

_I'm shaking for you._

_I can't wait 'till this is over,_

_Then I'll fall in love with you._

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was smiling encouragingly at Christian. Kurt felt tears run down his hot face and excused himself. No one noticed… except Blaine.

_Sophomore_

_No no no no no…_

The song ended, and down the hall he could hear the crowd cheer. Kurt sank against the lockers, and put his face in his hands. Soon footsteps came out and down the hall. Blaine sank down beside Kurt and wrapped an arm around him. He lifted his chin.

"Hey… what's up?" Blaine said, concerned. Kurt sniffled.

"Everything's fine, just go back in-inside."

"If everything was fine you wouldn't be storming out of _Glee Club_."

"Its obvious to me you currently have other interests, so why don't you just go!" Kurt suddenly yelled.

"All right, what'd I do? Kurt, I-"

"Save your breath, Blaine. Just get out of here."

"Obviously something's going on so-"

"I mean it Blaine, _GO!_ Everything's _fine_, okay?" Kurt yelled.

"WELL IF EVERYTHING WAS FINE YOU WOULDN"T BE INTERUPTING MY EVERY SENTENCE WHEN I ONLY WANT TO _**HELP**_!" Blaine yelled. The class was still loud and cheering. Kurt was shocked by Blaine's sudden change in demeanor, and felt his eyes sting. Blaine's heart snapped at the sight of him.

"Kurt- I didn't mean to-" But Kurt was already up. He broke into a small run and turned down toward the garden.

"Kurt… p-please. I'm sorry." Blaine cried after him. "Kurt! Wait!" Blaine followed.

"Wait? Why don't I wait? Why don't I just run back to your side and just put a smile on like everything's- just- peachy…" Kurt broke into a small little sob and jumped into Blaine's arms, which squeezed him tightly. Blaine rubbed his back lovingly and affectionately. Blaine hummed him a little tune, holding him close against his warm body.

"I- I- I'mm s-sorry." Kurt said in a small cry. Blaine pulled him tighter.

"Christian- it's nothing. _Nothing, _I promise." Blaine read his mind, and stroked the back of his head.

"I was just… s-stupid. Jealous and I'm s-sorry." Kurt held him tight. "Do- do you remember that day at Dalton… I- I've been looking for you forever, too, Blaine. I didn't want to loose you-" Kurt was interrupted by a sudden kiss that seemed to feel a lot like the very first. Soft, fragile, and Kurt felt safe… all his fear, and jealousy like when Kurt had found out Blaine loved Jeremiah…

But in the end, it was Kurt. It was always Kurt. Never Jeremiah. Never Christian. Blaine loved Kurt.

Kurt's body went limp in Blaine's arms and when Blaine let go, Kurt laced his arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"You are the only one for me, Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt was smiling. Blaine released him, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't you forget it." Blaine told him. He pulled him in again, and Kurt felt those same sparks as he did on the very first day as Blaine's lips pressed against his…

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh come what may, come what may_

_I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

_Come what may, come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day…_

Kurt took Blaine's hand, and they left the garden to return to Glee Club.

Christian, however, was listening in around the corner. Class had ended, and Christian dismissed himself sorrowfully from the garden.


	14. Chapter 13

Return to McKinley

Funeral

-Part 1-

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine returned home that afternoon, happy as Malfoy would be on a galaxy traversing rocket ship with enough fuel to get him to Mars. They sat down at started on their homework. Kurt was chattering happily about men's sweaters and Ellen Degeneres ("Such an inspiration, don't you think?" and "When are we gonna see Finding Nemo 2?") as he flipped to a page in his math book.<p>

Blaine, however, hadn't heard any of this. Kurt's hurt voice from just hours before was echoing in his head. Blaine was replaying the previous scenes- Christian couldn't have _liked_ him! There way no way! Then again, he did have horrible detection of such things. Valentines day, exitbit A. Little did Blaine know that Christian was soon to become the least of his problems.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hummel residence." Burt answered, as he cleared his throat. His jaw dropped at he heard a reply,

"Yes. This is Blaine Anderson's father. I would like to speak with him." The tone in his voice was harsh.

"Right- yes, I will just uh… I will just get him for you." Burt replied and called over Blaine, who went pale as he heard a raspy voice speak.

"Your mother would like you to come over for dinner tonight."

"Yah… sure… um, dad?" Blaine answered back, but there was no reply. The phone had already been hung up.

"Well, that was a short call." Kurt said as Blaine returned to the table. Blaine was white as a sheet, he breathed,

"It was my dad." The room was silent. Somewhere in the distance, Finn was chatting tiredly with Rachel. Kurt looked up from his history essay, slightly shaken.

"He wants me to come to dinner." Blaine told him shakily.

"Are you- are you gonna be oka-"

"Come with me." Blaine looked completely pertrified, and he took Kurt's hand across the table. "_Please._" He pleaded. Kurt nodded in response, and put his hand on Blaine's leg as they released hands. The tension in Blaine's face seemed to ease, and he smiled slightly up at Kurt as they resumed their homework. Just two hours later they left for Blaine's.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as they drove. Blaine kept running his fingers through Kurt's hair as Kurt struggled to keep his focus on the road, trying to keep a conversation with distracted Blaine.<p>

"Do you think… will they… Do you think they'll like me?" Suddenly Blaine was pulled out of his dreamy gaze and retreated his hand.

"This was a horrible mistake, bringing you. I'm sorry-"

"You need me, Blaine. I won't back out on you. We're in this together." Kurt shortly took his glance away from the road to give Blaine a short smile. Blaine's beautiful eyes sparkled at him.

"I know you had issues with them before, but surely they can't _hate_ you! You are their son! And once they see how happy you are-"

"They don't care about my happiness, Kurt. They don't give a damn about me. I shouldnt've asked you to come. My parents were furious when I told them I was gay… I just hope that they aren't that way to you, but I wouldn't hold them to it. They said I was an abomination, a crime against nature. Especially dad… to them I just a worthless waste of space. Blaine said with a hurt tone. Kurt pulled the car over and looked him dead in the eye.

"You are so much more than that, Blaine, so much more, and they are foolish for not seeing that." Blaine smiled back at him half-heartedly, but when Kurt grabbed his face in his hands, and pulled it close to his as he pressed his lips on Blaine's, Blaine was reminded of that warm, fuzzy feeling he got everytime he was with Kurt. He gratefully kissed him back with everything he had, giving his heart to Kurt, As Kurt tried to pull away, he could tell Blaine was feeling better as he forced Kurt to remain where he was. He played with his hair, felt his tongue twist slightly with Kurt's, and as he finally let Kurt go, they both had drunkish smiles on their faces.

Kurt giggled and blushed and Blaine's face was bright red as he tried to hide a smile. Kurt pulled back onto the road.

"I wish my parents had the same sense you do. They say they put me into Dalton for the betterment of myself and my education, but really, they were just embarrassed to be seen with me." Blaine said, and hung his head.

"Well, if they hadn't," Kurt averted his eyes from the empty road and took a moment to tell Blaine, "We'd've never met." Kurt said, blushing. Blaine grabbed his gentle face once more and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt laughed, but pulled away quickly- it was a shock he hadn't run them into a tree on accident.

"I guess I have something to thank them for. But it'll be soo much fun to piss them off when they see you!" Kurt and Blaine began to laugh loudly, and they pulled into the driveway. They parked and Kurt turned to Blaine. Blaine gave Kurt a short kiss and they departed from the car. Kut felt like the luckiest person alive- any one would kill to have Blaine but Blaine chose _him_.

* * *

><p>With confidence, Blaine knocked at the door. The porch light flickered, and went on. A young lady with blonde, curly hair answered the door.<p>

"BLAINE!" She said happily, and pulled him into a tight hug when an older man with brown, graying hair, approached the door.

"Easy, April." He said warningly and immediately released him and backed away. She had Blaine's eyes.

"Come in." He said without a 'hello.' But Blaine wasn't content yet.

"This is Kurt." Blaine said. "I invited him to join us." Blaine's father's jaw stiffened, slightly crooked, and he wiped around to face them. But before he could act upon his scowl, his wife intergected,

"Oh are you a little friend of our Blaine? Well, I set the table for 3 but there's plenty of food to-"

"It was very impolite of Blaine to bring you unannounced, and you should have clarified-"

"Kurt's not my friend, dad, he's my boyfriend and he can do what he likes." Blaine said. Blaine's mother was shocked, but smiled anyways. His father tensed, but didn't fly off the handle. "And against your garentees, I'm actually very happy." Blaine shot at his father. His father opened his mouth to retort, but his mother intruded,

"Why don't we all head inside, huh? Dinner's ready." Kurt, relieved, gratefully walked inside as Blaine grabbed his hand- which he found even more pleasing because he caught a glimpse of his unhappy father's face.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him and sat right beside him.

"It's so nice to have you here, Kurt. Any friend of Blaine's is-"

"Not now, April!" Blaine's father shouted acriss the table as she severed a beautifully made turkey. Starlted, she dropped her knife and scutted back to her seat.

"So, when were you planning to tell us you transferred to _McKinley_?" He spat.

"Let's not-"

"No, April, please! Let's discuss it! I'd personally love to know the reason Blaine threw away his future!" His father said quite harshy, glaring at Kurt.

"It's my future, dad, keep that in mind. It's in my hands." Blaine replied.

"_You-"_ his father faced Kurt, "He moved for you didn't he. It's your fault, isn't it!"

"THIS ISN'T KURT'S FAULT, HOW DARE YOU!" Blaine yelled.

"Then it's **YOURS!**"

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize being gay and being happy couldn't coexist with a good future!" Blaine retorted.

There was a long stiff silence, and father and son remained in a death-locking stare. Kurt watched with concern. Kurt rose and tapped Blaine as if to tell him to sit down again. Unmoving his stare at Blaine, he pointed to the door and spoke directly to Kurt,

"You, Leave! You are no longer welcome in my house."

"Like we ever were to begin with…" Blaine muttered.

"Martin!" His wife shrilled. "We invited them and I would like to enjoy my son's company!"

"We didn't invite _them!_ We invited Blaine. So, you! _OUT!_"

"I have a name, Kurt for your information. And as long as he needs me, I'm not going anywhere!" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Martin, come, let's-"

"If you want to spend time with him, then by all means, get OUT!" He yelled. Blaine's mother struggled, but Blaine reassured her,

"No, you stay. Thank you." He said with a look with which he hoped she'd understand everything. And with the nodd she gave in return told Blaine she did. He smiled weakly at her, then turned his attention to his father. "And you aren't kicking us out, WE ARE LEAVING!" Blaine then took Kurt's hand and led him out gently toward the door.

He paused before exiting, hand on the doorknob, turned back and said,

"Oh, by the way…" Blaine said fiercely before grabbing Kurt around the back and pulling him into a tight kiss. He held him there for quite some time, time seemed to stand still as Kurt's heart leapt, before he released him and turned back to his father saying with a smile,

"Have a nice life." Blaine then took Kurt's hand with a wink and slammed the door behind them. Kurt was dragged along with a giggley- smile stretched accros his face. Blaine caught a glimpse of it and his face went red.

"Well… that was fun." Kurt said with a giggle. Kurt was suddenly again pulled into another kiss by Blaine and he moved his lips rapidly on Kurt's, and after a minute, Blaine released him. Kurt was puzzled, but looked undeniably happy. They both began to laugj.

"Now you've met the parents!" Blaine laughed as he opened the passenger door for Kurt. They drove away that night thoroughly content with the outcome of the night, soon to become even more so remembered…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning<strong>__ this part of the chapter has mature content that we suggest be read by our older readers (mature starkids only) ;)._

_Enjoy!_

_Love, KH Stories 3_

* * *

><p>They were heading down the street when he received a text from his dad saying they had gone to dinner. They had the house to themselves. The car was parked, and Blaine turned to Kurt. He reached for his hand.<p>

"Thank you… for coming with me tonight. Thank you for standing up for me and being there for me…. Kurt, I love you." Blaine told him.

Kurt suddenly, without warning, launched onto Blaine, kissing him fiercely. Their lips entertwined lips at break-neck speed, tongues touching and playing like two little boys would do, Blaine pulled away shortly to gasp for air, and Kurt pulled his face closer as if to swallow him whole. Kurt climbed over the seats to the back, still interlocking with Blaine. He threw Blaine under him and threw his legs around his hips. He began unbuttoning Blaine's formal shirt one by one, now moving his kiss down Blaine's neck, across his muscley, slightly sweaty chest, down his stomache and towards his pants line…

When that kiss hit him as if pulling down the pant zipper, Blaine suddenly shivered and lept up, throwing Kurt against the door and kissing him violently. The car rocked and shifted, Blaine's hair was in a jumbled mess and so was Kurt's. Blaine threw his hands around Blaine's head grabbing his neck and forcing him forward. Kurt drew back and thrusted Blaine to the ground and threw himself on top of him once more. Blaine let out short moans and grinded his hips ardousously on Kurt's. Blaine threm Kurt below him now, and pressed against him tightly. He reached around Kurt's backside and grabbed his ass firmly. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and forced it closer, then threw himself up to meet Blaine's body.

Blaine jumped off him and threw open the car door. He then grabbed Kurt from the car and threw him against the garage door. His lips stiffened and relaxed, his tongue fired at Kurt's, and fireworks went off in his brain. He pulled away, swept Kurt off his feet and led him upstairs. Up and up he climbed until he reached the hallway. He gently laid Kurt down on the bed, and kissed him down his body, removing clothes as he went ever so gently. Kurt was shuddering and smiling guiltily. Blaine layed back down on him, kissing his forehead, nose, lips…

Kurt was removing Blaine's belt and he was kicking off his shoes. Blaine ripped open the bed, and threw a shoe at the lights- the other at the stereo. The music began, Kurt's personal favorite, and as Blaine removed his boxers, there was nothing left on either of them…

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_

_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."_

_Well alright, I'll see you later._

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

"You are my everything." Blaine whispered.

"I love you." Kurt replied, and kissed him lightly. Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's gentle arms. As Blaine fell gently asleep. At one point in the night, Kurt had gotten up to get water, and threw on some pjs while he did so. Blaine woke up slightly and reached for Kurt. When he couldn't feel him next to him in the bed, he sat up abruptly.

"Kurt? Kurt where are you?" Blaine panicked.

"It's alright, it's alright, I'm here." Kurt said sweetly. He sat a glass of water and pjs beside the bed for Blaine, and flicked off the bathroom light. He could here a rustling, which had meant Blaine had dressed himself. As Kurt got into bed, he felt Blaine settle back down beside him. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm, safe body beside him as he came closer to him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and caressed him sweetly in his arms. He kissed him softly on the neck and Kurt snuggled closer to him. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's chest, and felt a light kiss press against his head.

Everything was as it should be…


	15. Chapter 14

Return To McKinley

Funeral

-Part 2-

* * *

><p>Kurt recalled the night as his eyes sleepily opened. He looked at Blaine with all the love he had in his heart… and all the love he showed last night…<p>

Last night. It echoed in his head like a scream in a cave. His conscience yelled, "Guilty!" as it bounced off the chamber walls. Kurt always planned to wait until marriage- it was his strictest moral.

But did he regret last night?

He laughed quietly to himself. Of course not! I mean, it wasn't an excuse that he'd someday marry Blaine anyway, and he could never regret anything related to Blaine- Blaine was his whole life, everything to him. True, he hated himself for the poor decision, but as he turned to see Blaine, fast asleep in the bed beside him, nothing mattered but just the two of them… together.

He reached out for Blaine's hand and took it quietly as though not to wake him. He huddled closer to him- it was a cold morning and Blaine's body was warm and welcoming. Rain patted on the windows. Finn had gone to Puck's and his father to the shop. Carol promised Mrs. Grueson she'd help her plant her new garden and was leaving soon if she hadn't already. A closing of the main door gave Kurt his answer.

They were alone.

Blaine wasn't asleep- just feeling Kurt so close to him made him wake and he desperately wanted to see Kurt's fabulous, soft, kind eyes, and his gently parted lips; his amazing complection and sweeping brown hair- his eyes fluttered open and Kurt smiled gently at him. Blaine nestled his head further into Kurt's warm chest. He cuddled himself as close up to Kurt as physically possible, and felt the warmth of Kurt's breath- he listened to the steady tap of his singing heart and joined in harmony. It was the greatest music he beholded.

Blaine pulled their linked hands up to his amorous lips and kissed Kurt's hand gently. Kurt gave a peck to Blaine's neck when Blaine turned his head to give Kurt a real kiss. They realesed an Blaine chuckled at Kurt's goofy smile from ear to ear and bright red face.

"Wanna pop in a movie?" Kurt asked considerately.

"_Nooo_." Blaine groaned. "Stay here, don't move." Blaine whined and Kurt chuckled quietly. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's warm body.

"What if it's a Disney movie?" Kurt asked. It didn't take long consideration for Blaine to smile and nod excitedly n response.

"One condition," Kurt said, "I get to pick the movie." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt admiringly on the cheek. Kurt's cheeks lit up and he popped in Beauty and the Beast. He quickly snuggled back in with Blaine as it began to play; the room was ice cold but Blaine was warm against his shivering hands. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair as they hummed along with Belle.

_Ooh, Isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite because_

_you'll see._

_Here's where she meets prince charming! _

_But she won't discover that it's him _

_till chapter three…_

* * *

><p>The movie was beginning to start its falling action. The sun had risen but it still rained. A rainbow cast itself across the sky painting the hills, the sun gleamed off the falling raindrops. Belle was walking down the palace steps in a beautiful yellow gown, escorted by the beast. Blaine stood as the music began, bowed, and extended his hand to Kurt. Confused, but delighted to have the chance of holding Blaine's gentle hands, he took it. Blaine pulled him up gently and picked him up in his arms. The began his descent down the stairs.<p>

"What are you doing? Put me _down_!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine checkeld and yanked open the door to the backyard.

"Okay." He laughed and set Kurt down gently. The music from Kurt's open window echoed quietly. Blaine took Kurt's hand, and began to lead him around the grass in a small waltz under the glistening rain. The music sang and they gracefully twirled in the rain… and so did Blaine as to serenade his love, Kurt.

_Tale as old as time_

The teapot sang with Blaine as they danced in the rain.

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly…_

Kurt was pressed against Blaine as they danced.

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast._

Blaine turned Kurt under his arm and brought him back with his arms crossed over his beating chest, back against Blaine's body.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise…_

He danced with Kurt against him for quite some time… He could just lean down and kissed him if he wanted to…

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong…_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast. _

He let Kurt out again with a sweet smile and pulled him back in as the song closed.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_**Beauty and **_

_**the Beast…**_

The music began to close, as Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear,

"So, if you're the beautiful one, does that make me the beast?"

"No," Kurt replied, "that makes you the prince." And he kissed Blaine deeply and softly, living the peaceful moment as the rain which patted on their heads began to cease.

They returned inside, unwillingly parted way to their own rooms to shower and change.

* * *

><p>As Kurt stepped out of the shower, Kurt heard a car door slam. 'Finn?' Kur pondered to himself and he wrapped himself in a fuzzy bathrobe over his cold, clothed body. He stepped elegantly downstairs to see his father race through the door.<p>

"KURT! Oh thank goodness-" Burt wrapped him in a hug.

"Dad- what-" Blaine had entered the room as Burt explained.

"I heard Karofsky had showed up at Puck's- he knew Finn was there and he wanted to pay him a visit. Apparently he knows something he shouldn't."

"Yah Karofsky's gay and kissed me last year." Kurt mumbled, which Burt hadn't caught as he continued to ramble,

"And I was so worried he'd come over and hurt you…"

"It's alright dad, don't give yourself a heart attack. Everything's fine." Kurt patted his back as Burt laughed half-heartedly.

"Ok… alright, but I'm sticking around."

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"Bu I'm going to." Burt replied simply. Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who shrugged, and Burt grabbed a beer before sitting down on the couch to watch the game.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt woke up to Blaine pouncing on his bed.<p>

"TIME FOR SCHOOOLLL! Time for school, time for school! Get up!" Kurt giggled as Blaine quoted Finding Nemo.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Did you brush?" Kurt asked and Blaine groaned.

"Do you want this anenemie to sting you?"

"Yes." Blaine laughed. Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek as he turned to the bathroom to begin his morning facial routine. Blaine watched him over his shoulder and stared at their reflection in the mirror…

He could see it… growing old together… it was the greatest picture he'd ever painted. Just him and Kurt together…. Forever.

Kurt was rinsing his face and as he patted it dry with a towel he looked up to see Blaine's distant gaze in the mirror and could read his eyes in that moment. Kurt smiled up at him lovingly. Blaine's absent look wavered and entered Kurt's sparkling eyes and he softly cupped his hand on Kurt's cheek. Blaine stared deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Kurt replied. Blaine kissed the top of his gentle head.

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad,_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad,_

_All I wanna do is grow old with you.._

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks,_

_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you…_

_I'll miss you,_

_Kiss you,_

_Give you my coat when you are cold._

_Need you,_

_Feed you,_

_Even let ya hold the remote control._

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,_

_Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink._

_I could be the man who grows old with you…_

_I wanna grow old with you…_

* * *

><p>Blaine left Kurt and went downstairs to make coffee. Soon, Kurt descended the steps and with a yawn, gently took the cup.<p>

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

"You're welcome." Blaine laughed and kissed his forehead lovingly, "And it's nine." Kurt choked on the sip of coffee he just took.

"NINE?" He coughed.

"It's only first period!" Blaine said with a smile, "You have an A in English. You'll be fine." Blaine said with a quick kiss.

"Did I ever tell you you're ABSOLUTELY INSANE?" Kurt said. He shoved the cup into Blaine's hand and raced upstairs to collect his stuff. Hastily, Blaine put down his coffee and trudged off to do the same. By the time they had returned, Burt was downstairs watching he news.

"You guys are late." Burt scolded.

"Well I had a free." Blaine said. Burt made no notice of the singular form of his remark, and as they left Kurt scolded him.

"I can't _believe_ you let me sleep in!"

"Aw, but you were so cute asleep!"

"You are insane…" Kurt blushed deeply as Blaine yanked open the car.

_I have often walked down this street before; _

_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. _

_All at once I'm several stories high. _

_Knowing I'm on the street where you live. _

_Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? _

_Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? _

_Does enchantment pour Out of ev'ry door? _

_No, it's just on the street where you live! _

_And oh! The towering feeling _

_Just to know somehow you are near_

_. _

_The overpowering feeling _

_That any second you may suddenly appear! _

_People stop and stare. They don't bother me. _

_For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be. _

_Let the time go by,_

_I won't care if I _

_Can be here on the street where you live…_


	16. Chapter 15

Return to McKinley

Funeral

-Part 3-

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone suddenly vibrated in class. Luckily his teacher was in a long, boring lecture and didn't notice. But the buzzing continued and the teacher finally noticed.<p>

"Whoever's phone- please silence it." Kurt took it out and saw he had 3 missed calls and four texts… from his father…

"I'm sorry professor, but do you think I could step outside? It's my father and-"

"Put the phone away, Mr. Hummel."

"But sir, my father just-"

"I said, _away_." He instructed, and Kurt did as he was told. The class was near ending when the secretary to Principal Figgins came speedily into his class.

"Sorry to intrude, but Kurt Hummel is needed in the Principal's office- he has a phone call. It's urgent." She said. Without the professor's approval, Kurt grabbed his things and shot out of the room. Over his shoulder he saw his teacher's ears go red.

'Not another heart attack' Kurt prayed as he shot down the hall. He finally entered through the glass doors of the office.

"Hello? Dad?" Kurt said in a panic. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes- yes, Kurt. I'm fine…" Replied Burt quietly. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, only to be taken back when he heard his father explain the reason he called.

"No." Kurt gasped. Kurt rushed from the phone into the now busy hallways. He saw Blaine chatting with Christian, but smiling at Kurt over his shoulder as Kurt rushed down the hall.

* * *

><p>Blaine exited the classroom as the bell rang loudly. Christian was waiting outside for him.<p>

"Hey Christia-"

"I like you, okay?" Christian interrupted in a rush. "But you don't like me…" He said with a sigh, "Because you're in love with Kurt." A single tear went down his cheek. Oh my gosh. Kurt was right. Blaine wiped the tear from Christian's cheek and clapped his hands on the boy's shoulders and spoke sympathetically,

"Christian, you are such a sweet guy but-"

"You love Kurt." He sighed, but gave a half-smile. Blaine turned a light shade of red, released Christian, and looked over at the love of his life running towards him over Christian's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes, I do… very much." Christian turned to see Kurt coming his way, and nodded to Blaine and departed.

* * *

><p>Christian walked to the end of the hall and looked back as Kurt approached Blaine. How come he couldn't be with someone? Was he just not good enough? He exited the building and ignored the fact he'd probably be late for class. He pulled open the doors of the auditorium. It felt good to sing it out.<p>

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl..._

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl..._

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt called, breathing heavily. Blaine chuckled at him and kissed his cheek. Somewhere down the hall, Kurt heard someone call, "FAG!" but Kurt ignored them. There were much bigger issues at the moment.<p>

"Blaine, I just got off the phone with my dad." Blaine's smile faded at Kurt's blank frown.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" Blaine said with a worried face. Kurt didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. He led his boyfriend to the garden and took his hand.

"Blaine… something bad has happened…" Kurt began to cry, and Blaine hugged him. "It's alright, you can tell me. Is it your dad?"

"No." Blaine suddenly became confused.

"Then… what's going on?" Blaine asked. Kurt explained what his father had told him.

* * *

><p>"Is this the… Hummel residence?" Asked an unfamiliar voice on the other line.<p>

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Burt responded. The man continued with reply.

"Is a mister Blaine Anderson there?"

"No sir, I'm sorry. Can I take a message?"

"This is Christopher Ewell, I was on the site of the crash."

"What crash?" Burt asked.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson's parents were in a horrible car accident, Mr. Hummel. Unfortunately there were no survivors. We are so sorry, Mr. Hummel." Burt regathered himself after a moment, and replied,

"Yes, well thank you. Have a… pleasant day." Mr. Hummel replied, and hung up the phone. It couldn't be true. He turned on the local news and there it was…

"Recent crash- two adults later recognized as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson collided with another car, not yet recognized. The crash was fatal to all present in the collision-" He called Kurt frantically.

* * *

><p>"Whhat?" Blaine quivered.<p>

"Oh, Blaine-" Kurt pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed him tightly. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know how to feel, Kurt… they just abandoned me all those years ago… but my mom showed some sort of affection at dinner…." Blaine was confused. A tear cast down his face Kurt released him to see his glazed-over eyes.

"It's gonna be fine. Shall we go home?" Kurt asked him. Blaine was obviously not up for classes.

"No."

"Are you sure, Blaine?"

"We have Glee Club next. I feel like I need to…."

"I understand." Kurt said and took Blaine's hand as he led him to the nearby class.

* * *

><p>They entered the choir room and everyone was already seated. Mr. Shue didn't notice them walk in and was explaining the day's lesson.<p>

"Woah, woah, save it for the sack!" Santana yelled at the two boys as Kurt held Blaine's gentle hand. Blaine, who was usually quite mellow, lunged at her- prevented by Kurt who was holding him back.

"Woah, angry gay. Just a joke, guys." Santana laughed.

"That's enough." Mr. Shue warned amidst the commotion. What Santana said next as Blaine was settling down, Kurt did not hear. But suddenly Blaine became furious and Kurt soon noticed it must've been something very offensive about himself.

"COME HERE!" Blaine yelled as Kurt was now struggling to keep him. "Come say that again where I can reach you!" Tears were streaming down his florid cheeks. Santana was firing back at him, Mr. Shue was trying to settle down the class as they were soon screaming at each other, Christian wasn't even present, Blaine was attempting to free himself, and Kurt finally lost it.

"SHUT IT!" He screamed and released Blaine. Santana opened her mouth to retort when Kurt warned, "Don't you dare, Santana! Is your devil-possessed heart to small to notice that there is something _obviously wrong_ here?" Santana looked furious, but remained silent.

"Blaine, do you want to…" Kurt trailed off. Blaine shook his head.

"What's going on, boys?" Mr. Shue asked. There was a long silence before Kurt replied,

"Blaine's parents died in a crash this morning." The class was silent, except for Santana.

"I thought Blaine didn't give a shit about his parents, and vise versa." Blaine just gave up and turned to leave. Kurt grabbed his hand and whispered,

"Remember why we've come." Finn watched with watery eyes,

"Why didn't someone tell me?" He asked.

"Now is _not_ the time, Finn. And it's Blaine's parents, not yours." Without waiting another moment, Blaine began to sing. He recalled the song his mother used to hum in the kitchen before they sent him off to Dalton.

_Stopped to have a few at five now you're crossing that centerline for the third time_

_Second time like this this week had a friend ask you for your keys_

_You said 'no I'm fine'_

_You sure do act like you don't got a thing to lose_

_But every car you pass might be the one's you take with you_

_You'd give your last breath to your wife_

_Take a bullet for your kids_

_Lay your life down for your country for your Jesus for your friends_

_There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for_

_You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around_

'_Cause this ain't nothin' to die for_

_So what's the harm in a little fun_

'_Cause you're off to work before the sun everyday_

_And the inbox outbox locks you in and the money you make ain't worth the time you spend to make your pay_

_The doctor says 'man your numbers they don't lie'_

_The graveyard's full of folks that didn't have time to die_

_You'd give your last breath to your wife_

_Take a bullet for your kids_

_Lay your life down for your country for your Jesus for your friends_

_There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for_

_You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around_

'_Cause this ain't nothin' to die for_

_Straight through that guardrail up into that white light_

_You hear a sweet voice saying just this side of the other side_

_Just this side of the other side_

Tears were falling down Blaine's cheek as he looked over at Kurt, who had taken his seat.

_You'd give your last breath to your wife_

_Take a bullet for your kids_

_Lay your life down for your country for your me and all your friends_

_There's a whole lot of things you say you're living for_

_You've got to fight it somehow, stop and turn around_

'_Cause this ain't nothin' to die for_

_Ain't nothin' to die for_

_Nothin' to die for_

_Ain't nothin' to die for…_

Kurt was surprised at his country pick. The song ended and no one moved. No one spoke and no one clapped. Kurt got up silently, Kurt's arm cast itself over Blaine's shoulder as they left the class. Blaine was crying faintly into his chest.

They got home, Burt had left for work and the house was empty. Kurt took Blaine upstairs and popped in a happy movie (Bye Bye Birdie) in hopes to raise Blaine's spirits. Neither of them really watched. Blaine's head was on Kurt's shoulder as they leaned back into Kurt's fluffy decorative pillows. They were halfway through, _Put on a Happy Face_ when Blaine asked,

"Will you do it? Plan the- eh- funeral?" Kurt nodded and Blaine drifted asleep. Kurt turned out the lights and tucked him into his bed, Kurt lay down beside him and Blaine whispered,

"Thank you, Kurt." He put his arms around him and hummed a slow song for him as he fell asleep peacefully.

_I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud…._


	17. Chapter 16

Return to McKinley

Funeral

-Part 4-

* * *

><p>Everything was set. What Kurt had been working on for the last month had paid off. People dressed in their "Sunday Best," consisting of black to mourn the loss. Kurt was in a nice tux with a Virginia Bluebell in his pocket. He had Blaine on his arm as he escorted him into the church. Blaine let out a small cry and Kurt squeezed him. The population within the church watched as Blaine proceeded down the hallway with Kurt on his arm as they sat down in their seats.<p>

Soon people were speaking about how great the man was. They read his will, and it was no surprise that his father did not leave his huge fortune to Blaine, but rather his straight cousin to whom Blaine was quite close. The house was a gift to his wife, so it was not his to give, but had his father really left him nothing? Did he hate him that much?

The man at the scene of his death spoke the last words he said, "Tell Blaine- I'm sorry." This didn't seem to be true… Blaine thought he should feel remorse at this, but he did say it with his dying breath… Should that make it more important or less? Blaine wasn't sure. Blaine wasn't sure what to feel, Blaine wasn't sure how to act, and Blaine wasn't sure about approaching his father's stoic body as he walked up to the podium… and what he was going to say.

He lowered the microphone and cleared his throat. "In all honesty, I'm not sure what to say, about my father, I mean. Everyone expects me to say something. But I didn't know him… not like I should anyway." Blaine sighed and a single tear dropped down his cheek. "My father never wanted me when he found out I was gay, and I know we are supposed to come up here and talk about the wonderful person my father was, but I don't know how." Blaine was now in tears. "All I ever wanted was a father figure that would be there…" Blaine dismissed himself and left the church. He sat down on the church entrance steps and put his head in his hands up against his legs. He soon heard the gentle tap of his boyfriend's footsteps as he cast an arm around him. Blaine let out a sob and put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Sh, sh it's okay…" Kurt kept whispering. "We don't have to go back inside."

"I'm s-sorry."

"Don't apologize." Kurt said as he dapped Blaine's eyes with a handkerchief.

"But I r-ruined the service and you worked so hard and did such a marvelous job and-"

"You did nothing wrong." Kurt squeezed him and Blaine did not reply. It wasn't too long until everyone was exiting the church and heading toward the back of the church for the burial. His cousin confronted Blaine. He had his wife with him, and whispered for her to go one ahead.

"Hello Blaine." His cousin said mournfully. "I didn't think it was quite fair-"

"Please, take the cash, I don't want it." Blaine interrupted, knowing where this was going.

"But it's a lot of money and-" Blaine stood and brushed himself off. "Take half of it at least. College tuition! I'm not his son-"

"Neither was I…" Blaine muttered. His cousin put an arm on his shoulder and looked dead into his eyes.

"Please. Take it." He said. Blaine nodded feebly, and his cousin gave a small smile.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him down the steps to the lowering of the body. As they finished, Blaine's grandfather on his mother's side said,

"Those of you attending April's funeral, we are headed there now. Thank you all." Kurt and Blaine departed, and went off to the country hillside.

* * *

><p>It wasn't to long of a drive… and it's where his mother wanted the funeral to be. Blaine kept the jar of her ashes close to his chest as they descended the long, meadow hill and down to the creek tucked under tree cover. There was a small swing that went over the creek. The water gently weaved between rocks and stones and trickled down the sloping ground. The grass was long and lively and the sun shone between the spaces of the trees. As everyone gathered in bright colored dresses, April's dad explained why they had met where they did.<p>

"April… my Lily. She never wanted a big funeral with lots of people standing and talking about how sad her death was. Rather, she wanted to see the life within her." He paused and looked around. He smiled slightly. "Her favorite book of all time was Bridge to Terabithia, and when she was little, she found this place and built this swing. This was her own Terabithia. A wonderful daughter, she was…" He let out a small sob, "And she loved Blaine dearly, but the sweetness in her heart was captured behind her husband. Her greatest regret was not being able to stand up for her son." Blaine was crying, and brought up the ashes. "Anyway," he continued, "today we take her ashes, and spread them in a mix of bluebell seeds." He told them as he gently removed the ashes from their vase and mixed them into the mudded bluebell seeds as to reassure their growth. "And each of you may come and take a handful and spread them on this hillside." He gestured to the hill they'd just descended. Soon everyone had the seeds in their hands, and his grandfather spoke again,

"Her dear son has a song as we spread these seeds." Blaine smiled, as he knew this would be exactly how his mother would've liked her funeral to go.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, do you see what I see?_

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_

_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Imma run till you can't walk_

_Something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know._

_Somewhere only we know…_

_Somewhere only we know._

Kurt gave him a hug, and Blaine whispered, "Your turn." Kurt nodded and began as everyone was beginning to head out. Some stopped to listen.

_Have you ever seen the sky_

_So beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful?_

_Have you ever felt the sun shine_

_So brilliantly, raining down, over you and me?_

_Have you ever wanted more? Wanted more_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open_

_All the possibilities_

_You've got to live with your eyes open_

_Believe in what you see_

_Think of all the days you've wasted_

_Worrying, wondering, hopelessly hoping_

_Think of all the time ahead_

_Don't hesitate, contemplate, no it's not too late_

_Have you ever wanted more?_

_Don't you know there's so much more_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open_

_All the possibilities_

_You've got to live with your eyes open_

_Believe in what you see…_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open_

_Believe in what you see_

_You've got to live with your eyes open_

_Believe in what you see…_

_Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful, colorful?_

The song ended. It wasn't much, but it was beautiful. Everyone applauded and Blaine's grandfather gave the two boys a pat as they left. The two stayed behind.

"You're mother sounds like a wonderful lady. She did love you…" Kurt trailed off. Blaine turned and swang across the rope.

"I always loved that story." Blaine said quietly. Kurt soon followed, and they walked further into the woods hand in hand. Sun beamed through the trees, leaves crumbled beneath their feet.

_There's a place out there for us,_

_More than just a prayer_

_or anything you've ever dreamed of._

_So if you feel like giving up_

_cause you don't fit in down here,_

_Fear is crashing in,_

_close your eyes_

_and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens_

_of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above,_

_A world where you and I belong,_

_where faith and love will keep us strong,_

_Exactly who we are is just enough,_

_there's a place for us,_

_there's a place for us._

_When the water meets the sky,_

_Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,_

_When these broken hands are whole again,_

_We will find what we've been waiting for,_

_We were made for so much more_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above,_

_A world where you and I belong, where faith and love_

_will keep us strong,_

_Exactly who we are is just enough,_

_there's a place for us, there's a place for us_

_So hold on, hold on,_

_There's a place for us_

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe._

_It's written in the stars that shine above,_

_a world where you and I belong,_

_where faith and love keep us strong,_

_yeah exactly who we are_

_is just enough,_

_there's a place for us…_

Blaine thought about his mother. Then his father. One day there would be a place where they could escape the intolerance of the outside world. There would someday be their Terabithia…

Suddenly Blaine was content. He had Kurt. What more did he need?


	18. Chapter 17

Return to McKinley

Coming Around

* * *

><p>He opened the garden gate with all of his things. Blaine now had an extremely substantial amount of money in his account thanks to his cousin's kind giving from his father's will. And within his mother's will, Blaine had been given the house he grew up in. What was he supposed to do with all of this? He turned back to see Kurt out of the car looking at him curiously. The other 3 remained in the car. Was this goodbye? Blaine had a house now. Was this their way of telling him it was time for him to leave the Hummel home? He wasn't ready to separate from Kurt's side.<p>

Blaine was frozen inside the gate. His hand did not touch the door, though extended towards it. He lowered his hand. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked back again to see Kurt in the same place he stood before- tears spilling out of his eyes. Blaine wanted to go home… his _real_ home... where he really belonged was with the Hummels… with _Kurt._ Tears fell from his eyes now. He couldn't bear leaving- but he no longer wanted to impose. Kurt suddenly plunged inside the gate and collapsed himself onto Blaine, sobbing into his shoulder.

"P-please don't leave me, Blaine. Stay with us. You don't have to go…." Kurt stuttered. Blaine squeezed him inside his arms.

"I've got to…" Blaine whispered, and looked up at the Hummels. "I so appreciate your care for me, but I can't impose on you any longer-"

"It's no trouble…" Carle whimpered. She didn't want Blaine to leave either. No one did. But Blaine couldn't stand it.

"Yah man. Being alone is a big responsibility and owning a house it's-"

"Thank you so much for your concern, Finn. And I don't think money'll be an issue anymore… I think I need to spruce up this old place a bit. Kurt- would you help me?" Blaine smirked at Kurt. Kurt nodded furiously and wrapped him into another death-binding grip.

"I'll call you later… but I'm gonna need a moment first…. Blaine said, masking his watery eyes. Kurt pulled back and kissed him, before pivoting and marching (practically running) back to the car. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw tears pouring from his eyes. Finn gave Blaine a goodbye smile and the car pulled away. Blaine watched them go until they were no longer visible. Blaine stood on the spot and after a moment or two; he finally turned and opened the door.

He turned on the lights, and looked around. He walked in and out of each room before settling in the master bedroom… he no longer needed to stay in his old bedroom. The house was nice, and quite formal… Kurt would like it.

Blaine sighed. _Kurt… _Blaine felt a tear trickle down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. Blaine left the neatly organized master bedroom (with an AMAZING walk in closest with a mannequin and everything, an impressive TV that had to be have the size of one in a movie theater) and entered the master bathroom. He flicked on the lights, which revealed a Jacuzzi bathtub, a huge shower and the two sinks that belonged to his parents. The jewelry of his mother still hung on the tree (which Aunt Susan was coming to pick up in the morning). It was all so impressive, and Blaine wished he had Kurt there with him…

But it just wasn't the right time.

He exited out the back door into the garden, which was quite lovely. A fountain stood in the middle of a mossy field that was scattered with small white flowers. Behind it was a small gazebo, with white lights twisted around it. A bench swing for two hung under the willow beside it, and it rocked gently in the moonlight.

_A swing for two…._

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

Blaine sat down on the rocking swing. His eyes clouded with tears and he reached out for Kurt's hand which rested beside him, only to find it wasn't there at all.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

He stood up again and walked to the fountain and looked down at the reflection within… He tapped it with his finger and the glassy mirror shattered. It morphed until soon he was looking at Kurt. A tear went down his cheek and shattered the figure once more, but Blaine didn't stick around to see it change again. He lay down in the soft moss and watched up at the clouds as they circled the moon….

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always…_

Blaine suddenly realized how late it was and went to call Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine! Are… are you- okay, you know?" <em>Kurt responded with a tinge of worry- it mostly was composed of concern.

_"I'm fine, Kurt. Are you still willing to come over-"_ Just then Kurt stumbled in the door with a bag full of clothes, another of snacks and drinks and a movie.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed and rushed to his side. Kurt dropped everything and Blaine clung onto him. Kurt squeezed his back and inhaled Blaine's sweet fragrance that seemed to settle his nerves for his love, and his tensed body relaxed.

"Oh!" Kurt pulled away and pulled out Blaine's toothbrush. "You- ah, left this on my sink." Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed slightly until he remembered he wasn't supposed to yet… Kurt took his hand.

"It's okay." He said in a soothing voice, and as butterflies erupted in Blaine's stomach like they did the first time they met, Blaine pulled him in and gave him a small peck. Kurt looked around.

"This place is really beautiful." Kurt admired, "I guess I didn't notice when-" Kurt stopped short.

"When my dad was trying to kill us." Blaine smiled "Well, good riddance to him." Blaine said it with hatred in his eyes, but Kurt saw that deep down Blaine still cared when he was suddenly distracted by Blaine's hand grasping more firmly over his and leading him out to the blissful garden.

Blaine and Kurt sat down in the quiet swing. The night air was chilly and Kurt shivered. Blaine removed his jacket immediately and wrapped it around Kurt. Even with it on, his body was still cold. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and pulled him closely to him.

"This can be our home," Blaine said quietly. "If you still are willing to be with me. We can have a family here all by ourselves and while you're off in New York we can rent it out and get an apartment over there-" Blaine caught the sparkle in Kurt's eye and suddenly lost track of thought.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly, unbreaking eye contact. Blaine smiled back and replied simply,

"I love you too." They stared out at the garden and before they could even catch what they were doing, they had begun to sing. Kurt sang the girl's part of course- 'his range really is phenomenal' thought Blaine silently to himself.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Blaine jumped in with his head buried in Kurt's chest. He sang the words with true-to-heart feeling.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm all right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight…_

Suddenly Blaine let out a small sob and cuddled into Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped him in his arms and squeezed as if it be his last.

"Sh, sh. It's okay." Kurt whispered repeatedly in his ear.

"What if… I wish-"

"Oh, don't start those… it'll just make you feel worse, trust me… it's okay…" Kurt comforted him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Mhh?" Kurt responded.

"Was… was this how it felt when… w-when your mom died?" Blaine asked. Kurt paused for a moment. The silence ringed out in the night.

"Yes, a bit." Kurt responded. "But you know what? I bet they'd be real good friends up there… you know?" Kurt sounded like a silly young child as he gazed up at the stars, but Blaine looked upon him in awe as if he had never heard anything more brilliantly said in his entire life. He cuddled up against Kurt and fell gently asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Please note this chapter may have some... more advanced things. Mature Stargleeks only! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Return to McKinley<p>

Nationals

-Part 1-

* * *

><p>School started again tomorrow and for that weekend Kurt never left Blaine's side.<p>

"You know I am old enough to make you dinner without your supervision, mom." Blaine teased as Kurt peeked over his shoulder at the pasta boiling in the pot.

"Sorry." Kurt smiled at him sheepishly. Blaine wrapped with arms around his and leaned him in one swift motion into a dip. Kurt blushed as he looked up at Blaine who caressed him in his arms. Blaine smiled ambitiously and leaned down, kissing his soft lips passionately. Kurt giggled as Blaine sent kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Blaine nearly dropped Kurt in surprise. He groaned and set Kurt upright again. He trudged his heavy feet toward the door, not before giving Kurt a sudden kiss- sticking his tongue into his mouth as if he just wanted to swallow him. 'His lips taste of sugar' Blaine thought to himself and chuckled as Kurt's cheeks turned florid. Kurt turned around and Blaine gave his backside a pinch and wiped around toward the door with a grin. ("_Blaine!_" Kurt scolded laughing.)

Blaine reached toward the door the knob when suddenly the door came smashing open, slamming against the wall and a picture hanging from the wall on the other side of the room crashed to the floor.

"Finn!" Kurt called, frustrated as he recovered the framed memento and straightened it back onto the wall. Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes entered the living room.

"OH! You guys are soo cute!" Rachel called, pinching Kurt's cheek. "Finn told us all about your little _sleepover_ last night, Kurtsie, so don't try to deny it!" Rachel squealed happily.

Mercedes laughed and called, "I WANT FULL DETAILS LATER!" Finn hung his head, smiling at Kurt's blushing face sheepishly.

"Yah, come on in." Blaine said with sarcastic irritation.

"Oh, you have plans, do you?" Mercedes eyed the pasta and raised a brow. She smirked sassily at Blaine and he averted his eyes to his feet.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head," Rachel scruffled Kurt's hair, which he fixed frantically, "We'll be outta your hair soon! We just came to deliver this-" Rachel plopped a letter into Kurt's unexpecting hands. As Kurt reached over to pick it up, Blaine "casually" walked past to "check on the pasta," "accidentally" sweeping his hand against Kurt's backside. No one took note, and Kurt cleared his throat, blushing slightly.

_Nationals Show Choir Competition 2012_

"_New Directions"_

was addressed on the letter. He opened the already torn envelope and a small card fell out of the letter.

_ Dear Finn and Kurt,_

_Enclosed is a copy of the letter I received from the NTSCI for rules and regulations of this year's competition. Have ideas in mind for a song to audition on Tuesday with for a spotlight song at Nationals- it's in LA this year! Get excited!_

_I'm so proud of you two._

_Mr. Shue_

Kurt's hands trembled as he read over his letter over and over again… he didn't even notice anyone else leave.

"Kurt- Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Tuesday?" Kurt responded.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"_Tuesday_?" Kurt spat. "I need to prepare! Tuesday is NOT enough time! I _have _to have a number this year, it's my last and final year!" Blaine laughed and kissed him.

"You'll be perfect." Kurt relaxed slightly in Blaine's grip.

"But- there are only 3 spots and-"

"Four." Blaine interrupted, pointing to his letter. "Four songs this year! You can do it, I know you can." Blaine kissed his forehead, then his cheek, his nose and…

Kurt placed his soft hand onto Blaine's cheek as he kissed him intimately. Just as they were beginning to start where they'd left off, Blaine, much to Kurt's disappointment, Blaine released him and turned to finish fixing the pasta. Kurt sighed (Blaine snickered at this to himself) and followed him out.

* * *

><p>They sat in the gazebo under the gleaming stars. A single candle lit the white-clothed table. Kurt and Blaine chatted excitedly about Nationals and the little changes Kurt would make to the house. It soon grew quiet. Their chuckling died out and soon Blaine's golden eyes swam in Kurt's crystal clear blue ones. They sparkled and flickered with the candlelight. Blaine leaned forward and wiped a little pasta sauce off Kurt's lips. Suddenly they stood, raced beside the table and began kissing deeply. Blaine's warm breath beat against Kurt's. He was irresistible to him. They were walking down the gazebo steps and out into the garden. Blaine laid Kurt down in the mossy grass and unstrapped his belt, undid his shirt and sweater, and began to strip him down. He kissed his lips, his chest, his stomach, down his legs and removed his shoes. Suddenly blood was pumping in Kurt's chest, unlike their first when Kurt was a bit timid, he was now vicious and excited. Kurt ripped Blaine's shirt off his sweaty back and Blaine pressed himself down into Kurt's body. He stood, lifting Kurt with him and grabbed his neck. He pulled him close kissing him so deeply Kurt struggled for breath. Blaine squeezed him tightly against him and grabbed his hand. He let go of him and led him around the corner.<p>

He found the light switch and suddenly a bright pool lit with florescent lights. Blaine grabbed Kurt and pushed him against the wall, he thrusted himself against Kurt, who was kissing him back enthusiastically. Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest, down his ribs and stomach. He removed the fasten on Blaine's pants and kissed where the belt buckle had been. Blaine groaned, and grabbed Kurt's face pulling him back towards him. Blaine kissed him forcefully, yet with care. He pulled Kurt up into his arms and walked down the steps into the icy water. Blaine's touch sent goose bumps up Kurt's arm. He dove beneath the surface and found Kurt's lips; Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, striking fingers through his hair. They went up for breath, Blaine gasping, "I love you and going under again. Kurt's tongue leapt back into Blaine's mouth with desperation. Blaine struck his hips against Kurt's, and all that was seen above the surface was two figures shattered in ripples of the water…

They began to end the moment, but Kurt grasped the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him back in as if to not let the moment go. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back as tight as they would hold, skidded his grab down towards Blaine's bare backside. Blaine moaned and leapt back into Kurt. They tried to get closer and closer, and they went up for breath. A step lined the entire way of the pool, and Kurt lead Blaine to it. Thrusting Blaine underneath him, they both tasted the cool night air as water lapped their sides. Kurt practically attacked him, smothering him with kisses down every inch of his body. Blaine turned his tongue in Kurt's mouth and sparks shot down his spine.

"I want you." Blaine told him as he continued to kiss him. "_All_ of you."

* * *

><p>They woke up wrapped in a large beach towel by the pool. He knew they'd be late for school but he didn't care. Kurt leaned against Blaine's uncovered body and began to kiss him. Blaine moaned as he awoke.<p>

"Good morning to _you_." Blaine said, and standing up, they went to take a shower. They could've bothered themselves into using two separate ones, but neither wanted to leave the other's side. True, it wasn't the most effective way to do so- they kept getting distracted, but it sure was better than a shower alone, let me tell you.

Kurt wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and turned around to see Blaine with a towel on his waistline, staring at him lovingly.

"What?" Kurt giggled.

"Move in with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt threw himself upon Blaine, and his eyes watered and welled up with tears.

"Of course! Of course, of course!" Kurt said excitedly. Suddenly his face fell.

"But my dad-"

"Is old enough to understand you can be trusted with that responsibility." Blaine told him. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his lips. Blaine melted in his arms and nearly fell when Kurt released him. Kurt seemed to have that effect on people…

* * *

><p>"All right, you guys. Nationals is next weekend and we need to buckle down!" Mr. Shue said enthusiastically. Buckles…. Belt buckles… Kurt's distracted mind flew to Blaine and their little swim the night before. Blaine winked at Kurt when he got his gazing eyes. Kurt blushed and tried to turn his attention back on Mr. Shue.<p>

"Auditions are tomorrow-" SHIT! He forgot! 'Gotta focus… gotta focus…'

Suddenly an idea struck him… he couldn't loose! Of course it wasn't Broadway (bummer!), but this would be….

EPIC!

"Mr. Shue I need to talk to Rachel now!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door.

"What are you doing, Kurt? I was just telling Mr. Shue that-"

"We are gonna audition together!" He said excitedly. "With Coming Home, from Country Strong!" Rachel contemplated this.

"Kurt auditions are TOMORROW!" She scolded.

"Come to Blaine's after school! With the both of us combined we'll be a superpower! We can't loose this!" Rachel thought again and finally said,

"You are right. Let's do this!" They marched back into the room.

"What was that all about?" Blaine whispered.

"You'll see." Kurt winked at him. This was gonna be great.


	20. Chapter 19

Return to McKinley

Nationals

-Part 2-

* * *

><p>Two spotlights were cast upon the rippling red curtain. People resumed their seats after the intermission, and the New Directions were next. Kurt paced back and forth nervously, as his teammates rushed past him as they got on stage behind the lowered curtain.<p>

This was it. Showtime! Their theme, Unstoppable, was perfect for New Directions because it seemed that no matter what was thrown at us (literally and figuratively), they always seemed to pull through. Kurt especially.

"Hey, you re-"

"Hey, You ready?" Rachel interrupted Blaine, scooting him aside. Realizing she had just barged in on an obviously intimate moment, she scooted aside and said,

"Oh, I'll just be stage left. Good luck!" Kurt shook nervously. This was his last year. His last year to get it right. Rachel left the two alone, and Kurt grabbed his hand and held it to his chest.

"You'll be great." He kissed his hand in his and went to join the others onstage. The music was about to start, and Kurt raced after Blaine. He grabbed his face in his hands and pulled him into a short kiss. They hugged closely, and Kurt resumed his rut backstage. Rachel's voice was stunning of course, as she began and a single spotlight cast itself upon her against the red curtain.

_It's a four-letter word_

_A place to go to heal your hurt_

_It's an altar, it's a shelter_

_One place you're always welcomee_

_a pink flamingo, double wide_

_One bedroom in a high rise_

_a mansion on a hill_

_Where the memories always will_

_keep you company_

_whenever you're alone_

_after all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There aint nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home…_

Kurt came onstage as the red curtain billowed behind him and sang the next verse.

_Well they say its where the heart is_

_and I guess the hardest part is_

_when your heart is broken_

_and you're lost out in the great wide open_

_looking for a map_

_finding your way back_

_to where you belong_

_well that's where I belong_

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There aint nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

_Home…_

The curtain rose, revealing the rest of the New Directions as they all joined in. A tear cast down Kurt's face as he smiled at his friends.

_Home…_

_Home…_

_Home_

_The world tried to break me_

_I found a road to take me_

_Home_

_There aint nothing but a blue sky now_

_After all of my running_

_I'm finally coming_

Rachel now sang solo, her voice echoing in the silent theater.

_After all of my running,_

_I'm finally coming…_

She took Kurt's hand as they both had tears in their eyes. New Directions remained silent as they sang the last bit of the song.

_Home…._

_Ooh._

The crowd burst with applause, cheers screamed and some people dabbed their eyes. Kurt and Rachel curtsied to their audience and joined the team lined on the steps. The next song began, much faster than the last. And suddenly the words came into play as Blaine began to sing.

_Any time that you want_

_I'll be here in your arms_

_Silently holding on_

_To the girl with the charms_

_But if there comes a day_

_You should turn your heart away_

_I'll be down on my knees_

_Begging for that girl to stay_

_Don't let go!_

_Oohh…_

_Don't let go!_

_Oohh…_

_Anything you desire_

_I will set at your feet_

_With a kiss in the air_

_For the gods to receive_

_But if there comes a day_

_You should turn your heart away_

_I'll be down on my knees_

_Begging for that girl to stay!_

He slid on his knees as he danced with the music. Mike showed off his moves behind him as New Directions danced around Blaine.

He jumped down, ran to the mic. The leaned the mic stand down, and sang into it.

_Confrontations in my mind_

_Got me running out of time!_

Blaine set it back upright, threw a hand up in the air, the other on the mic stand, and sang,

_Don't let go!_

_Oooh!_

_Don't let go!_

_Oooh!_

Blaine took the electric guitar from the stagehand and rocked the guitar solo as the crowd cheered. As the lyrics began he handed it off again.

_But if there comes a day_

_You should turn your heart away_

_I'll be down on my knees_

_Begging for that girl to stay!_

_Confrontations in my mind_

_Got me running out of time!_

_Don't let go!_

_Oooh!_

_Don't let go!_

_Oooh!_

_Don't let go!_

_Oooh!_

_Don't let go!_

As Blaine wrapped up his song, Kurt stared as the back of his head lovingly. His chest moving up and down rapidly, he bowed at the audience as they clapped loudly for him. Kurt clapped for him and smiled at him hugely. The third song began as Puck, Artie and Finn emerged from the two doors the audience entered from. Three spotlights went down the aisles to meet the faces of the two young boys. Artie was in the middle door in his wheel chair with a mic head set and a guitar in his hand. Finn and Puck sang into two mics that sat on a stand. Finn began.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world- it's turning inside out_

_Yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

Puck and Artie came in next.

_So don't stop me now… don't stop me_

_Cause I'm having a good time! Having a good time!_

Puck and Finn took the mics off the stands and walked down the aisle, Puck winked at _every_ pretty girl he saw. Artie came after as Tina rolled him down the aisle and up the ramp to the stage as he continued to play his guitar.

Funny… Kurt didn't remember seeing them leave the stage. He watched in awe as the boys rocked the classic Queen song, and Kurt hummed along as they came onstage.

Now it was Puck's as he put an ambitious smile on his face.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the skies_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

They all sang the chorus together as the New Directions sang backup vocals.

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time!)_

_ Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time!)_

_I don't want to stop at all!_

Finally it was Artie's turn. He handed his guitar and span in circles, did wheelies on his wheelchair as he sang.

_I'm on a rocketship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite- I'm out of control_

_I am a lady machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh expload!_

_I'm burning through the skies_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a supersonic man of you!_

Everyone sang in as the crowd cheered on their cover of the Queen classic.

_Don't stop me- don't stop me- don't stop me_

_Hey Hey Hey!_

_Don't stop me- Don't stop me_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh (I like it!)_

_Don't stop me- have a good time good time_

_Don't stop me- Don't stop me_

_Ooh Ooh Alright!_

Then the other two quieted down as Finn sang solo.

_I'm burning through the skies_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light!_

_I wanna make a supersonic man of you!_

As they finished the song, the crowd was clapping to the beat, and they all sang alound.

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having a ball- don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time!)_

_ Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time!)_

_I don't want to stop at all!_

_La la la la laa… _

Puck and Finn took the mics off the stands and walked down the aisle, Puck winked at _every_ pretty girl he saw. Artie came after as Tina rolled him down the aisle and up the ramp to the stage as he continued to play his guitar.

Funny… Kurt didn't remember seeing them leave the stage. He watched in awe as the boys rocked the classic Queen song, and Kurt hummed along as they came onstage.

(Lyrics)

The song closed and the crowd cheered. It was time for the last song.

They turned back as a drum rolled and ceased. And so the song began. Britney stepped out and with a sassy walk, began her song.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick_

_I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick_

_I'm unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable_

_Unstoppable!_

The music droned and morphed into P!nk's anthem.

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went!_

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent! (Nope)_

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight!_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight!_

_na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na _

_I wanna start a fight!_

She punched the air and the crowd cheered. Britney jumped on top of the piano as she sang.

_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star!_

_I got my rock moves!_

_And I don't need you!_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun!_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight!_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Santana and Mercedes windowed her, dancing sassily. The crowd was standing and clapping wildly. They were all dancing with the New Directions as they skipped around the stage. Every now and then a whistle came Britney's way.

_(Uh check my flow, aw)_

_The waiter just took my table,_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps (Shh!)_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_

_At least he'll know how to hit!_

_What if this song's on the radio?_

_then somebody's gonna die!_

_I'm gonna get in trouble,_

_My ex will start a fight!_

_na na na na na na na _

_he's gonna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na _

_we're all gonna get in a fight!_

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_And your a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

_No, no!_

_I don't want you tonight! Woo!_

_Ba da da da da da!_

The crowd cheered madly and the New Directions breathed heavily in and out as the bowed or curtsied.

"Give it up once more for the New Directions!" They heard the announcer say. The crowd cheered even louder than before. The curtain fell and exited the stage, and as Kurt Raced to Blaine and wrapped him in a tight hug, he heard Britney ask,

"What were they whistling at? Was there a puppy? I hope he didn't get lost…" Blaine had obviously overheard as well, because soon they were laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes. Kurt squeezed Blaine in his arms. They locked their lips in a binding kiss and as they pulled out, they looked into each other's eyes.

'You were breathtaking.'

'Same to you. I can't believe this is it…'

'I can't believe I got to do this with you.'

'I'm so happy you decided to transfer here.'

'It was well worth the hell we had to pay…' And with that, they took each other's hands and walked after the straggling New Directions as they entered the dressing room.

"IT'S UP! THE RESULTS ARE UP!" They heard another teenager run down the hall past all the dressing rooms. Within two seconds, the hall was flooded. Vocal Adrenaline looked crushed, Oral Intensity looked pleased, and the New Directions…

Won it all.

Rachel was in Finn's arms as he spinned her around. Kurt and Blaine were in a tight embrace and Artie and Britney were back together. Mike and Tina were screaming with joy and Mr. Shue held up the trophy for them all to see. They received congratulations, and it all hit Kurt… this would be the last show choir competition they would ever have together. It broke Kurt's heart, but he was looking forward to starting a new life with Blaine…. Suddenly he got a phone call.


	21. Chapter 20

Return to McKinley

Christine

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine raced through the hospital doors.<p>

"It's alright, Kurt!" Blaine laughed nervously.

"No it's not! Run FASTER! I _swear_, if I miss it-" Kurt frantically searched for the front desk of the LA Emergency Center.

"I'm looking f-for Carole Hummel." He shook as he spoke.

"Room 307." The nurse replied monotonously. When they finally made it to the end of the hall, Finn sat outside the store pale white. Without a hello, Kurt entered the room.

"Too graphic for you?" Blaine teased. Finn gave him a threatening look and Blaine chuckled as he entered the room when a terrible shriek rang his eardrums, turning him ghostly white himself. Burt was kneeling at her bedside, squeezing her hand. The nurse and doctor bustled around the room. She let out another scream and Burt went pale; Blaine winced.

"Oh good, you boys are here!" Burt grabbed Kurt's hand, tucked it into Carole's and hurried out.

"Like father, like step-son." Blaine joked, only to be shut up by yet another wail.

"You're doing great, mum." Kurt encouraged. "Deep breaths."

"You sound like you've done this before." Blaine teased, Kurt glared at him and Carole let out an ear-splitting scream. Blaine had to sit down as Kurt chuckled to himself. He continued to issue instructions to Carole and Burt hustled in, looking slightly less discolored.

"Feeling better?" Blaine asked, standing up again.

"A bit." Burt gave him a kind smile with the strength he could muster, and returned to is wife's side. Kurt handed Carole over to Burt and came to join Blaine. Taking his hand, Kurt asked,

"You doin' okay?"

"Perfect." Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand.

Finn finally entered the room as Carole cradled her new baby girl in her arms. Burt had a huge smile on his face as he watched over he shoulder at the sleeping child. Finn was beaming, and Kurt admired her small little fingers… her little toes…

"Christine Everett Hummel." Carole told the nurse. Finally, something in Blaine had snapped.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the room into the cold night air.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, shivering as he wrapped his sweater tighter around his tux. They paused on a grass field under a draping willow tree with a small bench.

"Kurt Hummel, I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but just seeing little Christine and being here with you-" Blaine slid down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Kurt gasped and covered his mouth, tears spilling from his eyes. Blaine opened the box revealing a small silver band that had diamonds encrusted into it all the way around.

"Will you marry-"

"YES!" Kurt squealed and jumped into Blaine's arms. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes-" Kurt cried, and Blaine laughed as a smile snapped across his cheeks, tears wetting his eyes as well. Blaine squeezed his fiancé, and Kurt pulled out, put both hands on his cheeks, chased down onto his lips, and kissed him passionately. Kurt giggled as Blaine lifted him off the floor, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine laughed as Kurt released him to look into his golden, sparkling eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine told him and kissed a tear from his eyes. Kurt laughed as he squeezed Blaine in his arms. Blaine pulled away and took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt's gorgeous little finger. Kurt smiled so largely you'd think his face would explode.

"You know me so well." Kurt said, staring down at the beautiful ring.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want something distracting from your gorgeous hair and eyes, and you'd kill me if your ring didn't sparkle, and also considering our situation-"

"It's perfect." Kurt cried. And Blaine wrapped him in his warm arms.

* * *

><p>They entered back into the hospital room, Carole seemed to be drifting off and Blaine was cradling Miss Everett.<p>

"We were beginning to wonder where you two went." Carole said. "You guys were wonderful this evening. I'm so upset I had to miss your last two numbers-"

"It's absolutely fine, mom." Kurt said, streaking his hair with his left hand as though trying to hint them of the previous events. Carole, in her exhausted state still noticed and gaped at him. Her glances flew between Kurt and Blaine, eyes wide open.

"What? What is it?" Burt said nervously. Blaine blushed and Finn looked absent.

"Oh, _honestly_, Burt! You've been engaged twice, you should be able to notice the hints by now!" Kurt slammed his forehead with his left hand, and smiled sheepishly. The two boys still didn't notice anything.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, sweetie!" Carole said, and leaned up to give Kurt a small kiss and wrapped him into a weak hug.

"Thank you, Carole." Kurt smiled, blushing.

"I'm lost." Finn stated.

"You always are." Kurt replied. Burt's eyes suddenly flew open.

"Ah, now he catches on." Carole whispered. Blaine suddenly became nervously and gulped. His muscles went tight and rigid, carrying Kurt's arm. He was thoroughly surprised when Burt wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank the good lord! I don't think I'd be able to stand it if another bastard took Kurt-"

"_Dad!_" Kurt blushed.

"Sorry." Burt said, laughing.

"Whattt?" Whined Finn.

"Oh for heavens sake, Finn! I'm engaged!" Kurt yelled, still smiling.

"Ohh…" Said Finn awkwardly. "Well, welcome to the family, I guess." He turned to Kurt. "Kurt, are you _sure-_"

"Oh, honestly, Finn!" Kurt replied slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, point taken." Finn shrunk back into the corner.

"And, sir." Blaine finally spoke.

"Blaine, you're part of the family, you can call me Burt."

"Yes, well, Burt… if it's okay, I guess… because college starts soon and I want to spend as much time with your son as I can…. I just mean, well… I'd like Kurt to move in with me." Blaine rambled nervously. Silence.

"I mean, if it's alright with you… And it's quite empty over there and quiet… and-"

"Of course, Blaine." Burt replied and smiled. Blaine looked over with a huge grin at Kurt, who sparkled back at Blaine. His eyes shone and danced in the light, and Blaine wrapped him in a sweet hug.

Christine fell fast asleep in her mother's arms contently.


	22. Chapter 21

Return to McKinley

Prince of the Night

* * *

><p><em>La lune trop bleme pose un diademe sur test cheveux roux<em>

_La lune trop rousse de gloire eclabousse ton jupon plein d'trous_

_La lune trop pale caresse l'opale de tes yeux blases_

_Princesse de la rue soit la bienvenue dans mon coeur brise_

Kurt sang to his loving spouse. He reached for Blaine's hand, which he gladly took. The moonlight shone down upon them as they cuddled together. Blaine sang the chorus solo to his lover.

_The stairways up to la butte_

_Can make the wretched sigh_

_While windmill wings_

_Of the Moulin_

_Shelter you and I_

Blaine let Kurt take the song for himself as they stood overlooking the school from the cherry blossom tree as the small, pink flowers floated in circles. A pink petal tapped the fountain's surface, and the mirroring water shook.

_Petite mandigotte je sens ta menotte qui cherche ma main_

_Je sens ta poitrine et ta taille fine_

_J'oublie mon chagrin_

_Je sens sur tes levres une odeur de fievre de gosse mal nourri_

_Et sous ta caresse je sens une ivresse qui m'aneantit_

Blaine and Kurt sang the chorus together peacefully, wrapped in eachother's arms as they enjoyed the peace of the night.

_The stairways up to la butte_

_Can make the wretched sigh_

_While windmill wings_

_Of the Moulin_

_Shelter you and I…_

Kurt sand to his love, as the walked through the garden gate and around the school to the front lot.

_Et voila qu'elle trotte la lune qui flotte, la princesse aussi_

_La da da da da da da da da da_

_Mes reves epanouis_

_Les escalier de las butte sont durs aux misereux_

_Les ailes du moulin protegent les amoureux _

They laid out on the grass and stared at the stars that shone above them. Autumn leaves circled above their head, and the moon shattered above their heads, rippling back to yesteryear….


	23. Chapter 22

Return to McKinley

To Have a Home

* * *

><p>They watched the moon above them gleam and shimmer as they lay in the grass of their new home. They had unloaded all the boxes and Christine had only been home for a few days. Kurt had done a marvelous job with her room. It was every little girl's dream…<p>

And with school ending and college beginning, he was going to miss it all.

Her first steps. Her first word. Her first… everything. He was going to miss it. He dreaded leaving. On top of going away from his friends and family, he'd be leaving his fiancé. And that was harder than anything else.

"I can't do it." Kurt said brokenly. His words were empty. Blaine looked up from the grass and squeezed his hand. "I just can't leave you. I can't- I _won't_." His eyes were now swimming with tears and Blaine grasped his hand firmly.

"You don't have to yet. But when the time comes, it's not like I'll be gone. I'll always be here-" Blaine held their hands close to his chest "no matter what." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms. Kurt's shoulders jerked up and down as he sobbed quietly into Blaine's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Blaine continued to whisper. After a minute Kurt's crying eyes began to settle and Blaine stood. "C'mere." Blaine pulled him up and led him inside. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed his guitar.

"I was going to save this for our graduation night, but I figured, 'what the hell.'" Kurt laughed through his tears and they sat down on the bed. Blaine began to strum on the acoustic guitar. The song was slow and easy as Blaine sang to him.

_He got out of town_

_On a railway New York bound_

_Took my second name_

_To the bright lights of Broadway_

Kurt laughed softly as Blaine sang with a gentle smile.

_There's some things in this world_

_You just can't change_

_Some things you can only leave_

_To fate_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you are coming home_

_You will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_And when the bright lights do receive you_

_You can turn yourself around and come on home_

Blaine put the guitar aside and walked across the room and opened a door leading to a huge music room Kurt hadn't noticed before. Blaine plopped down at the drum set and began to play.

_I've got a whole of me now_

_I got a star I can talk about_

_He keeps a picture of me_

_In his dressing room in the city_

_Some things in this world_

_Just make sense_

_Some things you need_

_And they leave you_

_And they're things that you miss_

He dropped the drumsticks and took Kurt's hands and span him around inside the room. Kurt was laughing and smiling as Blaine led him in circles singing loudly as if no one else could hear them.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you are coming home_

_You will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_And when the bright lights do receive you_

_You can turn yourself around and come on home_

Blaine released Kurt and placed him on the seat in front of the microphone stand. Kurt cheered as Blaine sang into the mic.

_Let that city take you in!_

_Let that city make you proud!_

_Let that city show our vow, yah!_

He walked towards the electric guitar in the corner and threw the strap over his neck.

_I'll be there for your first bow!_

Kurt cheered and applauded and tears of pure laughter streaked his cheeks as Blaine played the small solo. He put it back on its stand and went back to the mic.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_When you are coming home_

_You will save me_

_From all I'm up against out in this world_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_And when the bright lights do receive you_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him out of the room and back to the bedside.

_You can turn yourself around and come on home_

His voice suddenly became softer and he kneeled before Kurt, strumming the acoustic once more.

_Live your dream baby,_

_And when your through and done in town_

_We can settle ourselves down_

_And start raising our own family_

_In our new home._

Kurt was in tears, failing to hide a smile, as he wrapped Blain in his arms. He had taken one of the greatest songs ever and made it better than it was originally. It was a song for them.

"This ring isn't a prison for you," Blaine told him, "It merely reminds you that when you feel lost, I'm always there for you to come home to." Kurt kissed him; pulling him closely to him to make sure his life- this world- wasn't a dream. It was real. And it was _wonderful_.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt prepared dinner for themselves as they rocked out to whatever song was on the TV's radio station. Currently, it played Kings of Leon's "Use Somebody" and Blaine was dancing and practically screaming along. Kurt laughed uncontrollably, falling back onto the couch as he doubled over with giggles. Blaine put his arms on either side of him. Inches from his face, the song changed. Kurt closed his eyes, and as a new song began, Blaine whispered in his ear, not so quietly,<p>

"I. LOVE. This song!" And he leapt away, jumping and spinning to "How Far We've Come." Kurt groaned, laughing as Blaine danced on countertops and spinning in circles.

Kurt pulled a small, lemon marinated chicken breast out of the over and Blaine fell over, dizzy. Laughing, Kurt put the chicken down on the counter and removed his mittens. The song changed again, melting away Blaine's fast moving chest to a slow song.

"Dance with me." Blaine smiled, standing up. Kurt blushed and took his hand. They spun in small circles, Blaine chuckling quietly at Kurt's flourishing cheeks.

_Chances are when said and done_

_Who'll be the lucky ones who make it all the way?_

_Though you say I could be your answer_

_Nothing lasts forever no matter how it feels today_

_Chances are we'll find a new equation_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Chances are all they hope to be_

_Don't get me wrong I'd never say never_

_'Cause though love can change the weather_

_No act of God can pull me away from you_

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand_

_Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you_

_And though I see us through, yeah_

_Chances are we'll find two destinations_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Still chances are more than expectations_

_The possibilities over me_

_It's a fight with two to one, lay your money on the sun_

_Until you crash what have you done? Is there a better bet than love?_

_What you are is what you breathe, you gotta cry before you sing_

_Chances, chances_

_Chances lost are hope's torn up pages_

_Maybe this time_

_Chances are we'll be the combination_

_Chances come and carry me_

_Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

Blaine pulled him in softly to a fragile, tender kiss. Holding his neck kindly, Blaine smiled through the kiss… and so did Kurt.

_Chances are the fascinations_

_Chances won't escape from me_

_Chances are only what we make them and all I need…_

If this is how life was going to be with Blaine by his side, Kurt couldn't wait to spend every day of the rest of his life with him. The one thing that carried over his heart was that in a short time, these days would end for a long time. He wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

They sat side by side on the couch, savoring the last traces of lemon on their tongues from the scrumptious dinner they prepared.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's arms and smiled. A single tear went down his cheek, which Blaine kissed away. Their life together was finally going to come true. And though somewhere in his mind Kurt knew it'd be a short time before they'd go their separate ways for college, he wanted to soak up his last few months at Blaine's side. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck gently, and Kurt scooted as close as he could into Blaine's warm, comforting arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled amorously at Blaine. Blaine's eyes shined as he looked upon Kurt with all the love in the world. Kurt looked down at the ring on his finger and felt his eyes well up with tears, brinking his eyelids, and spilling over. Blaine wiped them away, and Kurt turned to kiss him warmly. Blaine held his chin and Kurt wrapped his hand into his.

"I love you." Blaine told him.

"You've said that already." Kurt giggled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I wanna come with you to New York." Blaine said. Kurt was absolutely shocked.

"But- I thought you wanted to go University of Michigan?"

"But I don't wanna leave you." Blaine said brokenheartedly. His smile fell, and Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

"I don't want to leave you either… but it's where you belong. You know, Darren Criss went there."

"I know." Blaine smiled at him and they laughed.

"And it's not too far…and it'll only be for a little while- we can visit all the time, you know? And some of the Warblers will be there too!"

"I'm gonna miss you…" Blaine said and tears started to poor from his eyes.

"Well you don't have to, because I'm still here. I haven't left yet." Kurt smiled, and placed Blaine's hand over his heart.

"Remind me." Blaine said, and Kurt leaned over and kissed him sweetly once again. If they were standing, Blaine's knees would've given out on him. Kurt blushed as Blaine stared into his eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Kurt replied. They sat in the silence, huddled closely.


	24. Chapter 23

Return to McKinley

Still Got Legs

* * *

><p>"Don't cry like that, hun." Blaine cooed gently into Kurt's ear. Kurt shoulders jerked up and down with his gentle sobs.<p>

"He- he- he's g-gone." Kurt cried into his warm chest.

"On, don't be _daft._" Blaine said with a small accent. Kurt sobbed harder. "No no no, shhh. Please don't cry- I can't stand it." Blaine said quietly.

"No." Kurt replied, rubbing his wet eyes.

"Stop crying or I won't let you see the end." Blaine scolded. Kurt's weeps ceased. "And the Doctor never dies." Blaine reminded him.

The TV buzzes quietly in front of them in the night as Kurt snuggles up against Blaine's body.

A lovely red headed girl in a white gown. _'There's someone missing. Someone very important…' _The glasses, the cake, the chandelier, everything shakes._ Something old, something new, something borrowed… something blue.'_

Kurt gasped as the blue box blinked into existence and let out a cheer.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW it! She'd never forget him!" Kurt shouted, dancing about the room. Blaine chuckled as he screamed,

_It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review _

_What on earth just happened before my eyes._

_Time has been renewed the universe has too, _

_But Amy still can't help but cry._

_Someone's missing, _

_the question's who._

_Then she remembers -_

_Something old, _

_Something new, _

_Something borrowed, _

_Something blue._

_And that's the Big Bang Two._

_I hope it didn't confuse you._

Blaine wrapped him in his arms and kissed his neck, chuckling. "There's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine laughed. Kurt turned and kissed him, holding his upper lip between his lips. Kurt reached out and rested his hand on Blaine's smooth face. After a moment, they parted and just smiled at each other. Kurt recalled never feeling happier in his whole life than at that moment.

And then that moment ended.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine ran, tears pouring from his eyes, down the halls he fled, crying out angrily.<em>

_The sound of Burt dropping the phone with a blank face echoed through the house._

_The sound was unmistakably a trigger being pulled._

_The flame tickled the papers and quickly engulfed the room._

_Kurt's eyes peered at his love one last time. And they closed._

_And he escaped._

* * *

><p><em>Your song is ending, sir don't cry.<em>

_When you hear him knock four times..._


	25. Chapter 24

Return to McKinley

Silence Will Fall

* * *

><p>Kurt went to class as normal with Blaine's hand grasped firmly in his, swinging ever so slightly as they continued down the hall.<p>

Kurt sat at his desk as normal sneaking furtive glances to Blaine as he scribbled down notes as the teacher spoke.

Another normal, ordinary day.

So why was Kurt so on edge this morning?

At every corner he jumped, startled. At every locker slamming shut, he winced. Azimio waved friendly at him that morning and Kurt covered his face as if preparing to receive an early morning beating.

Something was abnormal in Kurt on this normal, ordinary day. He could feel it.

A note dropped at his feet, bringing him out of his thoughts and to the white, blue lined paper messily folded on the cold floor. Kurt stretched down, and in sloppy, slanted, black ink, Blaine scrawled,

"Love, everything all right this morning? You seem a bit jumpy.

-Blaine"

Kurt looked up at him and returned a friendly smile. The bell rang, and Kurt nearly fell out of his chair.

"Jeez you're gonna get yourself killed by noon at this rate." Blaine laughed. Kurt and Blaine walked out of the classroom side-by-side until they went their separate ways.

"See you in Glee club?" Kurt smiled. Blaine rocked up onto his toes to kiss his forehead before turning and heading down the hall to his next class. The halls were emptying now, Kurt had the next period free and headed towards the garden when he heard a whisper.

It sent a shiver down his spine, but the whisper was not clear. The halls were empty now.

"Who's there?" Kurt called. There was a small whisper, slightly louder this time. Kurt's curiosity sank in, but before he allowed his feet to move he thought carefully. 'The last thing you ever want to do is walk towards the spooky noise, in every single scary movie that's how you get killed.' So Kurt turned around and continued on his path towards the garden.

He took out a tea bag and a hot thermos and he began to make himself tea. Opening up a book, gentle pink cherry blossoms fell from the branches above as he sat on the shady bench. Kurt heard the snap of a twig and looked up from a book to see a figure standing in the shadows by the door. He rubbed his eyes, and when they peered to the spot again, the figure was gone.

The whisper returned.

This time much more audible than before.

"_They know."_

The thermos fell to the ground and tea lapped out of its entrance. Kurt struggled as an arm latched around his throat. Coughing and sputtering, Kurt gasps for air as he attempts the remove the person off him.

"W-w-wh-who's th-the-ther-re?" Kurt struggles to let out. Suddenly an alarm goes off in the school, alerting the teachers of school lockdown.

Whoever was on him went suddenly cold and tightened his hold on Kurt.

Whoever was on him knew that alarm was for him- an alarm for intruders.

Whoever was on him was not from this school.

Whoever was on him was trying to hurt him.

Whoever was on him whispered 'they know.'

Who knew what?

Whoever was on him must have a secret only Kurt knew.

Whoever was on him was not thinking reasonably to sneak onto a campus and put the smartest boy in school in a headlock.

Whoever was on him was none other than...

"K-K-Karof-f-sky-" Kurt gasped before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard the alarm and his knees gave out. His hands shaking, he reached for his cell in his pocket and called Kurt.<p>

No answer.

Blaine called again.

No answer.

Without thinking, Blaine dodged down the hall. "KURT!" He called out as he ran. He went to the garden, Kurt would be there, drinking tea and enjoying a book as normal. He would be freaking out over nothing, and his boyfriend would laugh and say how much he loved him.

The door slammed against the wall as Blaine pushed it open to find tea dripping onto the sweet-smelling grass and Kurt's book long forgotten on the ground. Scuffmarks on the grass put a wrinkle of pain on Blaine's face. His knees nearly gave out on him when his phone buzzed.

From Kurt.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he peered at his phone. Typing the pass code in, the last digit clicked, and a message encoded,

'_You're next fag.'_

Whoever had his phone was not Kurt.

Whoever had his phone was a homophobe.

Whoever had his phone was the reason the alarm went off.

Whoever had his phone was here to get Kurt.

"Karofsky." Blaine gasped. Blaine yelled out his boyfriend's name, and several teachers appeared at the spot.

"Blaine- Blaine get inside. Now. The school's on lockdown."

"NO SHIT I NOTICED, AND HE'S GOT KURT!" Blaine yelled at Mr. Shue.

"Blaine, please calm down." Emma squeaked, her hair slightly windswept. Blaine pushed himself away from Coach Beiste's grasp and took off.

Blaine ran, tears pouring from his eyes, down the halls he fled, crying out angrily. Kurt. Where was Kurt?

* * *

><p>Kurt woke drowsily and screamed into a firm hand, but shut up when he heard an edgy, distant voice calling for him. It was unmistakably Blaine's. He screamed louder than ever against the hand covering his mouth, when he suddenly felt something cold and hard against the side of his head.<p>

"Keep quiet." A voice whispered. Kurt's eyes were wide and he was pinned against a familiar, cold wall.

The hand slackened slightly and Kurt muffled out,

"Karowfshky, lemme go… pleaz." Kurt begged. Tears poured out his eyes. Finally, Kurt saw Karofsky's eyes. They were firm, black, and cold. His mouth was watering. Kurt saw the gun in his hand and went silent again.

"You. Told. My. PARENTS!" He hissed.

"I didn't- I- I swear-" He pinned the gun against his neck.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" He screamed, spit specking onto Kurt's face with the short proximity between the two of them.

"I ammm- I promise- I would never-" Kurt cried. "Please, please… let me go." Kurt cried.

"Why? So you can get away with making my life HELL, Kurt Hummel? So that you-" He stopped short. He felt under his hand a small band on Kurt's left hand. He forced himself to look down and was astonished to see the ring that he was sure was given to him by Blaine. "I loved you for years… AND DAMN DAPPER WALTZES IN HERE AND YOU-" He screamed, and pounded his fists against the wall… a wall that clanked. A wall that wasn't a wall at all.

It was a locker.

They were still inside school.

* * *

><p>Blaine called Burt, because there was no one else he could turn to. He spilled everything between long, dreadful sobs. Finn heard the sound of Burt dropping the phone with a blank face echoing through the house. He had come home for lunch and had a feeling he wouldn't be eating any of it.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll show you, Kurt. And you'll see… YOU SHOULD'VE CHOSEN ME!" He screamed, and removed Kurt's bowtie and tied him to a nearby bench.<p>

"What- are you-" Kurt cried out. Karofsky ripped off Kurt's clothes like a savage lion tearing into a scrap of meat.

"NO! NO! LET ME G-GO!" Kurt pleaded. "P-P-Pleasseee." Karofsky bit hard down onto Kurt's lip as he kissed him sloppily and hardly.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Kurt cried. Kurt shivered against the cold stone floor, and Karofsky strattled his waist. He unbuttoned his shirt as he rolled his hungry hips against Kurt's. He tore off his shirt and threw it aside. He licked up Kurt's stomach and chest, biting the flesh alone the way.

"No- David- let me _GO!_" Kurt sobbed.

"You will see-" Karofsky said with a shudder, suddenly very hard against Kurt's hips. "You'll see what you've always wanted was RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Suddenly he pounded his hips into Kurt's. He stripped himself down completely.

"LET ME GO!" Kurt cried again. Karofsky tangled his naked body around Kurt's, grabbing Kurt in his violent fist and pumping excessively. Kurt cried in pain and Karofsky carelessly tossed Kurt around. He shoved Kurt's legs apart and took Kurt inside his mouth and bit down hard. Kurt's eyes cried in pain and Karofsky trailed back up his body and sunk his teeth into his neck until he drew blood.

"I'm begging you- let me go." Kurt wept. Karofsky rolled his hips faster and faster and faster onto Kurt. He came hard onto Kurt's legs and stomach. Karofsky's legs were shaking horribly, but refused to let himself give out. He flipped Kurt around, Kurt's arm twisting in the bowtie and breaking his arm. He let out a scream of pain and suddenly Karofsky brought him to his knees. He mounted on top of Kurt and shoved himself into him. Kurt shrieked an ear-splitting scream as Karofsky shoved himself in and in to Kurt. Kurt had never felt more pain in his life.

"Still- not- fun?" Karofsky asked angrily between gasps. He pulled himself out of Kurt and turned him around once more so that his sticky stomach was against Karofsky's hard erection again.

"Then you'll enjoy this bit… I'm sure it'll shut you up." He went up to Kurt's mouth and forced his jaw open. He closed it around his stiffness and pumped it around violently inside Kurt's mouth. He came into Kurt's mouth as Kurt choked. Kurt managed to draw a wrist free and punched Karofsky as hard as he could.

He heard a small click, and there was a horrible pain in his side.

Suddenly a door burst open. A boy with dark curls falling lightly around his face. The light around him seemed like a halo as he went toward Karofsky with violent stares.

"_YOU!_" Blaine spat. "_STEP __AWAY!__"_ Karofsky grabbed a lighter from his jacket and flicked it on.

"You two douches enjoy you're last moments alone." He threw it against the opposite wall. Flame tickled the papers and quickly engulfed the room.

And he escaped.

It was only Kurt and Blaine now. Kurt was covered in bruises and was bleeding profusely from his hip. He was covered in bruises and the sparkle in his eye was fading.

"Kurt- Kurt- you're-you're gonna be okay…. I- I p-promise. If it's the last thing I do- I'll…" Blaine melted into a pile of tears as he fell beside Kurt. He pulled Kurt's boxers onto him very gently and Kurt let out low cries of pain. Blaine dialed 911 as untied Kurt. Kurt heard little of the frantic conversation Blaine had on the phone.

"Help's here." Blaine told him. "You'll be okay." Blaine said, and hoisted him into his arms.

"But my clothes will burn." Kurt joked weakly. Blaine showed him a frail smile as he carried his limp body to an ambulance. Burt and Carole helped Blaine get him onto the small bed in the ambulance. Blaine gave them a look as though asking to be the one person who was allowed to go in the back of the ambulance with the busy doctors. Burt struggled, but let him go knowing with Blaine he'd be in better care than anyone else.

The ambulance lights flashes against Kurt's drooping eyes. Blaine grasped his hand.

"You'll be okay. You'll be okay…" Blaine kept repeating.

"I-I... love y-y-you." Kurt said weakly. Blaine's eyes spilled of flowing tears but managed to return the comment.

"I-I love you t-too." Kurt's eyes peered at his love one last time. And they closed.


	26. Chapter 25

Return to McKinley

Forgetful

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in silence for the ride to the hospital, gripping Kurt's hand and kissing it lightly. Blaine sat in silence in his hospital room; refusing to leave until Kurt woke. He only spoke once and that was when the nurse nearly forced him out of the room.<p>

"I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."

When. Never if. Nurses and doctors tried to get him out, but he simply refused. He nodded at Burt when he came to visit Kurt. He spoke to no one. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He left the room only to shower or use the bathroom. Otherwise everything else was brought to him.

Occasionally he moved from the chair he had seated right by Kurt's bed to hand the nurse something when they asked for it. At night he laid awake in Kurt's hospital bed, waiting for him to open his eyes.

He didn't.

It was the third night he'd spent in the hospital with Kurt, and at one point in the night a nurse came to check on Kurt and overheard Blaine speak for the first time in 3 days.

"Kurt." He was crying and stroking his lover's hand. His voice was hoarse and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked thinner and paler and his eyes had lost their normal sparkle. "Kurt- if…" He exhaled shakily. "If you can hear me-" He sniffed. A tear went down his cheek. More poured down his face until he could barely form words at all. "If you can hear me… I just want you to know I'm here…. I'm here…." He wiped his eye wearily. "And I'm not leaving. I won't leave your side, I p-p-promise." His sobs became thick and heavy and he struggled to speak to his love. "I l-love y-y-y-you, K-Kurt." He let out a low sob and cried into his love's warm, comforting chest. "Just p-please w-wake uppp. P-please." Blaine pulled Kurt's hand to his heart.

"Feel this? That's my heart." He kept it still as he steadied the beat of his heart. "It's beating for you. And when you wake up, it will still be. I'll be the first person you see, I p-promise." He broke into more shaky sobs. With a sudden burst of courage, Blaine said steadier. "I will always love you." Blaine returned the hand gently to Kurt's side and kissed his forehead softly. And in Kurt's arms that night, Blaine finally rested. He still yet had nightmares of the gunshot that rang in his ears, the cackling of the fire, his fiancé's last glance at him…. The love of his life….

He was slipping away. And he was dying right before his eyes.

The combination of the severe blood loss, a hit to the head, and the medication he was on put him into a coma. Or so he heard from the doctor as he explained it to Finn and Burt. They had gone on a frantic search to find Karofsky, but no such luck yet.

But strangely, that didn't matter at all to him.

All that mattered was that Kurt woke up. And they said he should soon… well, they _hoped_…

The nurse came in later that night once Blaine had fallen asleep. Sorrow dug into her soul for him. With a tissue she wiped away a tear still gleaming on his cheek and tucked the blanket over his shoulders.

* * *

><p>The next morning sun streamed through the windows. No one disturbed them. Blaine inhaled Kurt's natural fragrance as he lay conscious on his chest. The trace of tears stained his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips softly and got up. He checked Kurt's temperature, his fluids, and his chart just like the nurse taught him.<p>

"Good morning, Blaine." Said the nurse cordially. He nodded in response. "How's our patient today?" She smiled. His face grew to pain as he looked to his boyfriend with despair and longing. He remained silent.

"Hey." She called sympathetically for his attention and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. After a long moment he returned his empty gaze to the kind nurse in front of him. Her big brown eyes sparkles with concern. "He'll be okay." The next thing Blaine did astonished the nurse.

"How do you know?" He responded with tears brimming his eyes. "How do you know?" He repeated, tears spilling over now. She was speechless. She shook her head with wide eyes. With broken words and an overwhelmed heart, she replied,

"I… I don't." She finally met his eyes and slid beside him and out of the room. Blaine's heart shattered. He fell to his knees and curled up, bringing his legs to his chest. He cried into his knees quietly.

He'd never been so lost… so alone in his life.

When he heard a weary grown.

He shot up. To see Kurt shaking his head dizzily.

"D-doctor? Where… where am I?" He asked, dazed. Blaine shot up and grabbed his hand, crying still but of joy.

"Kurt! Kurt I'm here. I'm here don't you worry, love, I'm here." Kurt's eyes focused on Blaine.

"Yes… but um…"

"What is it, love?" Blaine asked eagerly, eyes dancing with eagerness.

"Who are you?"


	27. Epilogue

**-The End-**

I know you guys are on the edge of KILLING ME, but trust me, it isn't really the end. I will be writing a sequel so don't flip out! Here's your first look!

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Asked Kurt Hummel as he looked upon an unfamiliar man.<em>

"_Kurt-" Blaine broke off with a whimper. Kurt didn't remember him. His voice crackled and lip quivered. "Kurt, you remember m-me, don't you?" He kissed the hand he was holding and held it close to his heart. _

_ "No, sir. I'm really sorry…" He got a glimpse of the hand the unfamiliar face held. It had a bright ring shining on it. He let out a short, shuddery gasp. The boy kindly took the hand away. He looked up into the eyes of the man before him, who was in tears at his bedside._

_ "I'm Blaine? Blaine Anderson? You must remember, y-you…" He broke off in tears while the poor confused Kurt looked with wide, confused eyes. Kurt saw the ring on the other boy's hand and covered his mouth with his hand._

_ "You-you can't… I-I love y-you, K-Kurt, I-" Suddenly doctors and nurses burst into the room. Kurt looked up at him with wide, sparkling blue eyes. Blaine was frozen at his bedside. Finn and Burt came in not a minute later._

_ "Kurt! You're okay!" Finn hugged him and Burt smiled over his shoulder. They caught a glimpse of Blaine._

_ "Blaine, you oka-"_

_ "He doesn't- He can't-" Blaine stuttered. Tears were shaded on his face._

_ "Excuse me, I need everyone out just for a moment. I'm so sorry." The doctor instructed. Burt and Finn went on their way._

_ "Come, Blaine." Finn called sympathetically. Blaine remained frozen like a deer in the headlights._

_ "Excuse me, young man, I need you to lea-"_

_ "No, I can't." Blaine replied softly to the doctor._

_ "Come, Blaine. He can help-"_

_ "No, I can't." Blaine repeated. Finn pulled Blaine from the bedside and towards the door._

_ "No… No… NO! Take me **back!** P-please, NO! Kurt- Kurt- No, ppppleassseee…." He cried as he struggled against Finn._

_ Kurt recalled never seeing a more distressed face in his life._

_Itleast… from what he could remember of it…_


End file.
